Las 2 Tierras
by lml Darklight lml
Summary: En esta historia trata de un universo alterno a Equestria donde lo peor de ese mundo apenas estaria por comenzar por la supervivencia de todos los universos, hasta de la misma existencia, Dark un joven alicornio junto cin su hermana hijos adoptivos de la princesa celestia deberan buscar ayuda de otra dimension, lo que encontraran ahi cambiaran sus vidas para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos mi nombre es lml Darklight lml y saben este es mi primer fic y tengo otros en mente, aquí habrá, acción, peleas, gore, un poco de ciencia ficción y romance, bueno sin mas preámbulos ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

En Equestria reinaba la paz y la armonía gracias a las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight las protectoras, pero todo eso era diferente en otro mundo, otra dimensión donde nada de eso había pasado… un mundo donde todo empezaría de nuevo pero un modo diferente

La Princesa Celestia tenia encargado a un joven, un guerrero llamado Darklight, el era el encargado de cuidar la puertas del tártaro ya que Cerbero no existía ahí, a el lo convirtió en alicornio para que su poder aumentara y su hermana una poni muy tímida llamada Spacetime aun le faltaba mucho por aprender para ser alicornio todos la molestaban por ser muy asustadiza pero ella siempre podía contar con su hermano, Darklight recibió un duro entrenamiento en los reclutas para ser un guardia real, pero él lo hacía para hacerse más fuerte después de lo que paso.

LAS 2 TIERRAS

Hace 12 años, Celestia fue a su viejo castillo "El castillo de las 2 hermanas" daba un paseo un pequeño viaje a su pasado pero cuando llego a la parte del trono encontró a 2 pequeños unicornios, heridos y con frio, ella les tuvo compasión así que los llevo a Canterlot, los alimento, los cuido como si fueran sus propios hijos, les enseño todo acerca de cómo controlar la sus poderes, con el tiempo los hermanos crecieron,Darklight obtuvo su Cutie Mark era el yin yang ya que representaba su poder que era crear un lugar pacifico donde todo este en paz o uno donde el odio y la venganza reinaba pero claro el era bueno así que lo usaba a su antojo, en cambio su hermana obtuvo un reloj y el único que sabia que por que era un reloj era su hermano, paso el tiempo y los demás unicornios se burlaban de ella

-¿Por qué tienes un reloj? ¿Haces relojes?-(dijeron los ponis de un modo burlón)-eso es realmente patetico

-No, yo no hago relojes es que….- (respondió con una voz muy baja y asustada)

-Que timida es... nunca va a lograr hacer nada si sigue asi

-No es un reloj-(dijo con voz seria)-ahora dejenla en paz

-Darklight (dijeron asustados)-mierda que haces aqui

-Callate pedaso de mierda antes de que haga algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-(su mirada era una seria y fria intimidando al unicornio)-ahora ella no hace relojes… ella puede controlar el tiempo y el espacio ¿no es así?-(su mirada cambio a una pacifica cuando la vio)

Spacetime al igual que todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber cual era su talento por que a nadie le había contado.

-Como lo supiste-(respondió asombrada)-nunca se lo dije a nadie

-Desde hace tiempo que te vigilo y te observo de que nada malo te pase hermana-(una sonrisa apareció en su cara)-tu me preocupas… no se qué haría si algo te pasara-(suspiro)-cada momento que te escabullias yo te seguia y fue asi como me di cuenta

-Gracias hermano-(exclamo con voz de felicidad)-me alegra tenerte conmigo

-Bueno tengo que irme-(dijo Dark)-tengo que resguardar la entrada del tártaro sabes que no pueden resistir la luz del día por eso salen de noche para intentar escapar... como cierto sujeto que hasta se me hace divertido pelear con el

-Está bien hermano-(agacho la mirada un tanto triste)-puede ser algo frustrante que siempre intente escapar pero de acuerdo

-Celestia te esta esperando para cenar no tardes en llegar-(estaba a punto de despegar pero una pesuña lo detuvo)-Twilight tambien estara ahi

-Hermano por que no le dices mama ella le gustaría que la llamaras así-(sonrió para animarlo)-por todos estos años ella lo ha esperado

-No te preocupes lo hare… todo a su momento

Sin más que decir despego hasta desaparecer en una esfera blanca, pero su hermana lo vio un poco triste como si algo le preocupara

-Espero puedas hermano, por que no se de lo que es capas-(dijo mientras camino a la dirección contraria)

Darklight se había ido a resguardar la entrada que ese era su trabajo hasta que amaneciera, el había peleado concriaturas inimaginables en todos estos años pero lo que le pasaría esa noche cambiaria toda su vida.

El estaba acostado en el pasto cuando de pronto escucha unos ruidos en los arbustos ya que el vigilaba la puerta desde afuera, después en los arboles, el no podía ver estaba muy oscuro asi que decidio acercarse un poco

-¿Quién es?-(no optuvo respuesta)-no puedes estar aquí está prohibido regresa por donde viniste-(dijo tratando de alejarla)

-No, no me iré hasta que allá echo lo que vine hacer-(dijo una voz suave femenina)-jajajaj que te pasa guardian... creo que soy una especie de criminal... por que no me encierras

La misteriosa sombra empezo a golpearlo a una velicidad indescriptible, aparecia de un lado luego de otro, de varias direcciones lo heria dejandole severas marcas en el cuerpo con un poco de sangre, se acerco y lanso un rayo lastimandolo de las alas y haciendolo caer desde una gran altura

-¿Cómo es posible….? No puedo detener sus ataques-(estaba tratando de golpearla pero no funcionaba) -es como si… conociera… todos mis movimientos-(tosio un poco de sangre)-todos sin dudar

-Toma esto

Recibio un golpe en el estomago mandandolo contra una enorme piedra quebrandola, se trataba de poner de pie pero solo ocasiono que se lastimara aun mas las alas quebrandoselas, estaba con el alma de fuera mirando a la extrala silueta negra enfrente de el

-Prepárate para morir-(hiso brillar su cuerno)-por que creo que no sobreviviras depsues de esto... pero eso seria ¡MEJOR!-(una gran bola de fuego salio disparada quemando todo a su paso en direccion a el)

-No puedo contra ella-(se levanto viendo la enorme bola de fuego)-no tengo mas opcion

Sin más pensarlo tuvo que irse de ahí se teletransporto antes de que le lo atacara.

-Maldita sea se escapo, bueno me encargare de él después por ahora tengo otro plan en marcha-(miro la entrada)-y lo necesito a el

La misteriosa sombra se adentro al tártaro solo para buscar a un antiguo enemigo de Celestia, se adentro lo más recóndito y ahí estaba el, Tirek.

Se le acerco muy despacio y utilizo su poder la extraña sombra y lo libero.

-¿Quién eres tú?-(dijo Tirek quien se sobaba las muñecas lastimadas)-¿que significa eso?

-No hay mucho tiempo debes darte prisa-(se pudieron alcanzar unos ojos rojos con las pupilas en forma de largarto)-si es que no quieres que Celestia venga y te de una madriza

-¿Tiempo para qué? y quien carajos eres para hablarme asi

-Debes reunir a los demás-(se dio media vuelta)-deben hacer equipo

-Demás…-(se confundió al ori eso)

-A todos a los enemigos de Celestia y así podrán derrotarla pero primero deben de destruir los elementos de la armonía-

-¿Qué son esos elementos de la armonía?-(seguía confundido por las extrañas palabras de la sombra)-¿de que demonios estas hablando?

-AAAAHH, haces muchas preguntas solo te diré que están en el castillo de las hermanas-(dijo la extraña sombra molesta)-espero que eso lo puedas entender

-Está bien, pero ¿quién eres?-(no obtuvo respuesta)-bien y como le hiciste para poder pasar al mocoso de Celestia

-Simplemente estuve a punto de amtarlo pero se me escapo... es por eso que debes darte prisa-(un portal se abrio como una especie de vortice)-espero que se lleven bien por que estaran juntos un largo tiempo-(entro al portal para luego desaparecer)

-Bien a reunir a mis nuevos aliados, primero destruiremos los dichos elementos después cuando tenga la suficiente energía los traicionare y yo dominare Equestria-

Cuando Tirek salió sentía libertad ya que no estaba Darklight resguardando la entrada y cuando vio a las otras criaturas salir, el cerro inmediatamente para que no hubiera nadie que se interpusiera en su destino, ahora debía hacer por el momento equipo.

Mientras tanto Darklight apareció justo en medio de la sala del trono, Celestia cuando lo vio rápidamente fue a él y les pidió a sus guardias que llamaran a su hermana y ella rápidamente lo llevo a enfermería, los guardias habían regresado con Spacetime, ella rápidamente se le acerco a Celestia

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Estará bien? ¿Que tiene?-(un mundo de preguntas pasaron por su mente)

-No lo sé pero lo que lo ataco debió ser alguien muy poderoso como para dejarlo en ese estado

-¿Crees que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?-(la miro de reojo)

-Probablemente, es lo más lógico pero hay que revisar que el tártaro no salga ninguna criatura

Celestia envió a 5 guardias, para que protegieran la entrada pero al llegar ahí, la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver la puerta sellada, estos estaban muy sorpendidos al ver el tamaño de la piedra tapando la entrada y los gritos de las criaturas que pedian salir y destruir todo

-Darklight debe ser demasiado poderoso como para a ver cerrado la entrada-(dijo uno de los guardias)

-Si ni siquiera… yo… puedo moverla-(trato de mover la enorme piedra pero no pudo)-es demaciado-(en eso escucho unos sonidos proviniendo del bosque)-¿escucharon eso?

Los guardias se percataron de que algo lo veía y de los arbustos salió Tirek.

-¿Quién eres tú?-(se pusieron en guardia)

-OOh nadie en especial-(tomo a un guardia con su magia)-solo su perdición

Después de un rato Celestia estaba algo preocupada porque sus guardias no habían regresado, pero escucha unos pasos lentos y se abría la puerta lentamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?-(dijo en posición de combate)

-Prrriiinceesaaa…-

-No puede ser-(era el guardia que envio con los demás, pero estaba completamente lastimado, sin un casco compelto)-no es posible que paso

El guardia le cuenta todo lo que paso, pelearon contra un ser de la mitad era poni pero hacia arriba no tenían idea de lo que era, dijo que pronto llegaría con "unos amigos" asi los llamo y que vendrían a derrotarla.

-¡TIREK!-(dijo con voz de enojo)-llévenlo a la enfermería rápido

Celestia sabía que algo estaba pasando y si era cierto de que Tirek escapo y traería refuerzos probablemente el planeta entero estaría en peligro una esperanza seria de que Darklight se recuperara pronto pero en su estado tardara en recuperarse así que no había tiempo que perder, si no resultaban las cosas tenía otra alternativa que ella planeo.

-Vamos hijo no te des por vencido recupérate

Mientras que todo pasaba Tirek fue a la montaña más alta de todas y con la poca fuerza que tenia libero a una aliada.

Un rayo fue disparado hacia la luna quitando la marca de la yegua que tenia y de pronto en una esfera negra apareció una alicornio con armadura que la cubria, tenia ojos de lagarto y unas alas de murcielago

-¡AL FIN! ¡LIBERTAD!-(grito de alegría y luego volteo a ver a l sujeto)-tú me has liberado ¿Por qué? y como sabias de mi prision Tirek

-Oh asi que me conoces

-¿Conocerte?, si con mi hermana fuimos la que te encerramos en el tartaro por el resto de tu estupida vida

-¿Luna? jajajaj no sabia que eras tu... bueno sabia de tu destierro gracias a unos cuantos ponis que asesine, absorvi su poder y de paso sus recuerdos para ponerme al tanto de todo

¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para pedir tu ayuda… ¿te gustaría, desacerté de Celestia?-(la yegua lo miro de forma siniestra)-digo ella fue la que te envio a la luna

-Eso si me gustaría-(mostro sus dientes afilados)-me gustaria mas que nada

* * *

**Bueno una vez mas quiero agradecer para los que les guto este primercapitulo, esperen aun hay mas puede que sea algo raro pero lo que mas me gusta es cuando un personaje se enfrenta a todos lo que derroto en una sola batalla... los que vieron DBZ cuando gohan pelea contra freezer pero mas grande entenderan XD bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios en la caja de reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO: 2

"AMOR Y CAOS"

Ya era tiempo mientras que Tirek y Nightmare moon viajaban a Canterlot, Celestia pidió llamar al capitán de la guardia real que era Shining Armor, viejo amigo de Dark de la academia , los dos fugados que irían por otro aliado que Celestia lo tenía en su mismo jardín por los últimos 1000 años, Nightmare la tener los recuerdos que la ayudarian empezaron a buscar hasta poder encontrar su objetivo, Celestia estaba muy alterada por lo que habia pasado, su angustia crecia aun mas sabiendo que el estaba libre asi que rapidamente Shining llego

-Shining que bueno que estas aqui-(sonrio)

-¿Que sucede madre?

-Es raro que siempre me llamaste asi-(se acerco a el)-pero lo comprendo

-Bueno tu aparte de mi verdadera madre nos cirate como si fueramos tus hijos

Bueno necesito que aportes a cada guardia que tengas a tu dispocision en cada rincon del castillo rapido

-Enseguida su alteza-(dijo Shining con un casco en su frente)

Shining se marcho dejando a Celestia en sus pensamientos al escuchar "n_**os criaste como si fueramos tus hijos**_", esa frase como le gustaba a ella al compartir cada cosa con ellos, decidio ir al valcon y admirar la noche pero al ver a la luna noto que esta estaba de un moco diferente

-¡No, no, no no es posible! ¿Cómo paso esto?-(dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente)-¿como es que no me di cuenta?

Ella se dio cuenta de que había desparecido la marca de la luna, la que indicaba que ella estaba desterrada, se empezaba a preocupar y pensar que su predicción se cumplía y volvió a llamar a Shining.

-¿Qué sucede? Hay algún problema-(el equino se apresuro a donde estaba ella)

-Necesito que pongas refuerzos en el jardín de esculturas, la guardia más fuerte que tengan, esto es un asunto muy serio-(dijo firme)-si la libero entonces esta tramando atacarme de un solo golpe

-¿Pero que está sucediendo majestad?-(el estaba confundido al no obtener respuesta)-por que esta tan alterada

-No hay tiempo de explicar-(suspiro)- solo haz lo que te pido, y date prisa no hay mucho tiempo

-Como ordene-(se fue a reunir a los guardias mas sobresalidos de todos)-necesito que vallan al jardín de esculturas

-Pero señor, acabamos de poner a cada uno en un lugar-(dijo uno de los guardias que era un unicornio)-¿que pasa?

-No hay tiempo, la princesa a ordenado…Ahora, vallan, vallan-(hablo con tono de superioridad)

Después de unas horas de que los guardias habían llegado al jardin, Shining fue a visitar a su viejo amigo de la academia, cuando llego vio ahí a su hermana de Dark con una mirada triste y de arrepentimiento y salió corriendo del cuarto, no lo vio al salir así que entro, el estaba muy herido pero al parecer se había recuperado bastante rápido

-Ohh viejo amigo quien te ha hecho esto-(Shining lo miro con preocupación)-pero no te preocupes ya tengo un escuadrón buscando al culpable de esto-

Tirek y Nightmare moon se acercaban a Canterlot, iban por otro compañero, pero al llegar vieron a muchos guardias alrededor de todas las estatuas vigilando, pero eso no sería necesario por que ellos habían absorbido el poder y habían asesinado a los campesinos.

-Maldita sea, no podremos pasar con estos inútiles sin llamar la atención… puedan avisar o alarmar a los demás-

-¿Y que se supones que hagamos?-(dijo Nightmare quien ya estaba aburrida)-me estoy empezando a inquietar

-Bien este es el plan, ve y toma la estatua que está ahí-(se puso serio con la idea que obtuvo)- mientras te cubriré-

-Para que necesitamos esa estatua, esta deforme con diferentes partes-(señalo a la estatua quien era nada más ni nada menos que Discord)-lo conozco y es un completo fastidio

-Solo haz lo que te digo-(se molesto)- ¿acaso no quieres cobrar tu venganza?-(se acerco a ella)-o quieres que el mundo sepa que Celestia fue derrotada y así la desesperación los corrompa

Nightmare asintió y apareció en medio de todos, los guardias rápidamente atacaron lo que eran unicornios, lo pegasos hacían el viento más violento, pero eso ni inmuta a Nightmare

-Enserio-(sonrió)-son unos patéticos, ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA SU MISMO DESTINO! ¡Veneno nocturno!-(de ella salió una neblina negra que hiso matar al instante al los ponis terrestres que no los dejo atacar, algunos fueron corrompidos paro los dejo inconscientes hasta el momento que ella ordenara que despertaran)

-Vamos, más fuerte-(grito un pegaso haciendo tornado pero eso solo hiso más grande la neblina llegando hasta ellos matándolos, pero 2 lograron escapar)-no, no es… AGH… POSIBLE-(la neblina empezaba a lastimar sus pulmones)

-Jajajaja yo seré la nueva Reyna-(vio al guardia que estaba a punto de morir)-como debió ser en un principio-(antes de que lo matara la neblina ella aplasto su cabeza salpicando todo de sangre)

Nightmare tomo al estatua levitándola para luego desaparecer y la neblina también y sin más tardar los sobrevivientes se apresuraron a visar a la princesa. Eran 2 pegasos que estaban seriamente heridos pero uno estaba a punto de morir

-Prin... cesa-(dijo un pegaso, que al parecer el otro no logro llegar)-están aquí

-No es posible… como pudo ser-(dijo alterada)-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No pudimos hacer nada… una extraña yegua apareció… mato a los demás con… una extraña niebla… tomo una estatua y… despareció-(empezó a toser sangre)-fue demasiado rápido

-De casualidad la estatua tenia diferentes partes de animales-(le pregunto al guardia agonizando)

-Si así es como lo supo-(se sorprendió el guardia)

-"Maldición, maldición…-(llamo a otros guardias que estaban ahí)-llévenlo a la enfermería... necesitan tratamiento ahora

-¿Se encuentra bien?-(dijo mientras era montado en una camilla)

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-(le sonrió)-recupérese pronto

Celestia preocupada de que se hayan llevado a Discord el espíritu del caos, ella trataría de atacarlos pero le resultaría difícil ya que si Tirek tiene bastante poder y con su hermana de su lado y mas con Discord la matarían, tendría que llamar a alguien más para ayudarla, llamo a la única princesa más joven, La Princesa Cadence

-¿Se encuentra bien?-(se acerco a ella en un paso lento)-recibí su llamado

-Algo pasara… no estoy segura de cuándo pero será mejor que estemos listas-(volteo a ver a Cadence)-si Dark se recupera podremos atacar frente a frente los 3

-A que nos estamos enfrentando-(Cadence se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-esto es nuevo para mí

-Es muy complicado de explicar-(suspiro)- pero solo te diré que el planeta está en peligro, pero… tengo otra alternativa-(bajo la mirada)-espero que funcione, sino todo estará perdido

-¿Otra alternativa?-(la miro de reojo)-¿Qué tiene en mente?-

-Tenemos algo a nuestro favor llamado "Elementos de la armonía"-(suspiro)-se que podremos con ellos

-¿Elementos de que…?-(la miro dudosa)-jamás había escuchado algo como eso

-Son unos antiguos objetos que tienen el poder suficiente de llenar el lugar completo de odio, en uno donde allá amor y felicidad-(su mirada cambio a una de tristeza)-con ella vencí a un enemigo y… (Hubo unos segundos de silencio)-a mi propia hermana

Cadence quedo helada al oír eso pero luego regreso a su mirada seria como princesa.

-¿No sabía que tenía una hermana?-(volteo a ver al frente)-¿Dónde se encuentran?, por algo tan poderoso me imagino en un lugar con mucha seguridad-

-Está en mi viejo castillo en el bosque everfree, si trataran de ir por ellos jamás pasarían las trampas-(sonrío de forma desafiante)- eso tal vez eso nos ayude aganar tiempo pero no del todo

-Entonces podremos confiarnos de esas trampas los detendrán y los matara-(respiro como si ya hubieran ganado)

-No-(Cadence volteo para verla confundida)- Nightmare conoce al derecho y al revés ese castillo y tal vez les diga donde esta cada trampa-(suspiro)-después de todo vivíamos ahí... te digo que nos de ventaja mas no la victoria

-Entonces que haremos-(dijo en un tono enojado)-no podemos permitir perder nuestra única esperanza

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa-(las se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza)

Mientras tanto Tirek y Nightmare moon estaban afuera con la estatua de Discord, unieron sus poderes y después de un rato pudieron liberarlo, al parecer Discord había hecho un hechizo de reabastecimiento, que todo el poder que había perdido se multiplicara por 2 hasta cierto punto

-AAAAhhhh es bueno ser libre de nuevo-(se estiro chasqueando los dedos)-estar en piedra me deja muy entumecido el cuerpo-(transformo a unos animales en sillas)

-Hola Discord es bueno verte otra vez

-¿Tirek? Eres tú?-(se llevo una mano a la barba)-tarde o temprano sabia que te liberarías

-El mismo-(lo miro serio)-pero… quiero hacerte un trato

-Jajajajajaja grandioso-(estuvo a punto de decirle pero este lo interrumpió)-¿Quién es la poni oscura y sexy que está contigo?-(la miro de arriba abajo)- se me hace familiar

-¡¿QUE TANTO ME VES?!-(Nightmare miro con enojo a Discord)

-Te presento a….-(fue nuevamente interrumpido por este)

-No es posible-(se rio mientras lo decía)- acaso eres tu… ¿Luna?-

-Yo no soy Luna, yo soy Nightmare moon-(lo amenazo con su cuerno)- esa a la que tú conoces ya no existe- (dijo con voz y cara seria)

-Creo que era mejor la otra Luna que esta -(le dijo a Tirek en el oído en voz baja)- bueno basta de charla porque me has liberado

-Necesito tu ayuda pero por ahora debemos ir por Chrysalis-(miro a los dos)-será un viaje largo

-La Reyna de los changelins eee-(dijo afirmando y sacando un algodón de azúcar de sus oídos mientras se estiraba aun mas)-y para que la quieres

-La necesitamos para nuestro plan y también a otro mas y cuando estemos todos les explicare todo-(dijo cansado)-y luego les mostrare quien fue la que me libero para hacia hacer lo mismo con ustedes

-Muy bien en donde esta-(terminándose el algodón de azúcar)-ella está escondida por algún lugar

-Solo tenemos que seguir el olor de un changelings para atraparlo-(cerró los ojos y se concentro)- y tengo un hechizo del poder que robe que me permite rastrear olores con solo ver su color-

-Comencemos-(se disfrazo de cazador)-este lugar es muy estúpido-

Pasaron horas y los 3 ya estaban hartos, Discord tenía pensado irse por su propia cuenta a tratar de destruir todo lo que podía en un nuevo mundo.

-¡AAAHHH! Estoy arto-(lanzo su pelota de pin pong)-si no te apresuras me largo

-Igual yo-(dijo Nightmare)-te queda poco tie…

-Encontré uno-(dijo con cara sombría)- no, al parecer son 2 y están no muy lejos-

-Al fin-(dijo Nightmare)

-Excelente-(rio)-y que estamos esperando-

-Que comience la casería-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO: 3

"EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO"

Después de haber viajado por horas tratando de encontrar a su objetivo, apareció de la nada, eran 2 Changelings solos tratando de buscar algo, los changelings sirvientes de Chrysalis ya que últimamente no había muchos recursos en sus tierras que estaban a punto de desaparecer.

-¿Encontraste algo para nuestra Reyna?-(dijo uno de los simuladores)-nunca hay nada bueno por aquí

-No, aun no ¿y tú?-(volteo a ver a su compañero)

-Si te estoy preguntan…-(este fue interrumpido por su compañero)

-Shhhh, escuchaste eso-(contesto de un modo que se puso a la defensiva)

-No escucho nada-(respondió dudoso)-parece que el calor te afecta el cerebro

-Crei aver escuchado algo pero… ¡AAHH!

El pequeño Changelin fue derribado por Nightmare quien no lo dejaba levantarse, le presionaba el cuello casi dejándolo sin respirar, su compañero intento ayudarlo pero este fue atrapado por Discord quien hiso aparecer una jaula.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-(dijo el simulador encarcelado)-suéltenme o sufrirán las consecuencias con nuestra Reyna

-Jajajaja que curioso que la menciones-(respondió riendo)-queremos hacerle una propuesta que estoy seguro que aceptara

-Ella jamás… aceptaría las propuestas… de extraños como ustedes-(dijo el simulador que estaba siendo sofocado a lo que Nightmare presiono aun mas)-¡AAHH!

-Bien, no nos van a decir entonces tendré que mi compañero los haga hablar-(miro a Discord haciéndole una señal)-es su ultima oportunidad

El camino lentamente haciendo una cuchilla su mano

-Por fin-(su cara cambio a una de asesino)-hace mas de un milenio que no he matado a nadie

Mientras tanto Darklight se encontraba en el hospital pero algo le pasaba, en su sueño: Se encontraba en el castillo pero veía alguien más, era una unicornio color blanco con melena rosada diciéndole algunas palabras que no entendía mientras le daba un extraño amuleto a él y a su hermana, pero casi al terminar su sueño entendió algunas palabras "tu puedes controlarlo pero ella no… ayúdala o será demasiado tarde… los quiero hijos (dijo llorando y después terrible grito se oye)" fin del sueño.

El se despierta con una desesperación ya que era la misma pesadilla que ha tenido por los últimos años desde que Celestia lo encontró.

-Wow otra vez la misma pesadilla-(pensó en la extraña unicornio)-pero quien será y que me habrá querido decir-(pensó en las palabras que le dijo)

-Haam-(dijo el doctor hooves)-parece que te encuentras mejor

-¡Doctor!-(se sorprendió)-si parece que sí, pero…

-¿Qué te sucede?-(el doctor volteo y lo miro confundido)-pasa algo

-Es solo un seño-(se rio)-el mismo que tengo desde aquella noche-(bajo la mirada a lo que el doctor se le acerco)

-Muchos han dicho… que los sueños repetitivos son por que te ha pasado algo cuando eras pequeño-(miro hacia arriba)-¿recuerdas algo?

-La verdad no-(siguió con la mirada baja)-no recuerdo que fue lo que paso pero me da curiodidad la extraña unicornio

-Bueno será una charla para después, te has recuperado muy rápido para tener ese tipo de heridas-(miro su cuerpo casi sin ningún rasguño)-y te esperan ahí afuera

-¿Me… esperan?-(se sorprendió al comentario del doctor)-nunca nadie me visita

-Ve afuera y averígualo por ti mismo-(abrió la puerta del cuarto)-sal cuando estés listo-(la cerro)

Todos se encontraban ahí Celestia, Cadence, Shining, Spacetime y Twilight ya que es la mejor amiga de ella.

Todos esperaban a que el doctor saliera para que les dijera como estaba el.

-¿Que pasa doctor él estará bien?-(dijo un poco espantada)-por favor digame

-Por que no se lo preguntan a él- (lentamente se abrió una puerta y de ella salio el)

-!DARKLIGHT¡-(dijeron todos al verlo totalmente mejorado)

-Hola a todos-(su cara era una de emoción)-no los esperaba

-Que bueno que estas bien hermano-(dijo su hermana)-nos tenias preocupados a todos

-Que bueno que estas bien viejo-(dijo Shining mientras chocaban los cascos))-que bueno que estas mejor

-Oye hay cosas que no puedo y otras que si-(rio)-pero no te preocupes(volteo y vio una alicornio rosada)

-Es un placer conocerlo Príncipe Darklight-(hiso una reverencia)

-Por favor princesa no soy un príncipe… soy un Guerrero… todavía me falta mucho para llegar a ser príncipe-(volteo y vio a una alicornio blanca)

-Que bueno que estas mejor-(Celestia lo abrazo llorando)-no sabria que hacer si a alguno de ustedes les pasara algo

-No te preocupes-(hubo nos segundos de silencio)-Mama

Celestia abrió los ojos como platos al oír la palabra que ella y Space habían esperado que dijera desde el momento que la conocieron, sus ojos aun mas se humedecieron y empezó a llorar aun más, de repente el doctor llamo la atención de todos tratando de decirles algo

-Darklight debes de descansar por un tiempo esas alas-(las señalo)-que están muy lastimadas, por cierto-(se llevo un casco a la barba)-tengo algunas curiosidades como por ejemplo como te pudiste recuperar rápidamente, esos golpes eran como para unos días y en ti fueron unas horas estoy impresionado

-Ohh eso, lo que pasa es que mi relación, el yin yang mi deber es balancearlo en donde sea del mundo y todo el bien que hay eso me cura y me hace mas fuerte o donde allá paz

-A ya veo-(el doctor volvió a llamr su atención a lo que respondió)-oye si el bien te cura que te hace el mal

-Digamos que el mal lo adquiere alguien muy cercano a mí y así dependemos uno del otro cuando estamos en problemas

Ese ultimo comentario dejo al doctor muy confundió pero luego se despidieron, llegaron al castillo donde se encontraba con Cadence y su madre, ella le explico todo el plan y todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora

-Entonces son 3-(agacho la mirada)-me imagino que habrá más… ¿no?

-No estamos seguras todavía pero puede que sí-(miro al horizonte y vio el sol casi ocultarse)-quien sabe que traigan entre manos

-Debemos de impedir que el planeta sea conquistado por ellos-(dijo con una cara seria)

-Que tienen en mente-(miro a su madre)-¿Qué tienes planeado?, conozco esa cara

-Tengo un plan pero eso será hasta que vea la señal-

-¿Cuál señal?-(su cara era de confusión ya que no le decían nada)-me imagino que es entre ustedes-(miro a candence y a Celestia y estas se miraban)

Mientras tanto en otro rincón de Ecuestrita.

-Su almuerzo mi Reyna-(un simulador se arrodillo y le entrego un recipiente)-disfrutelo

De un momento a otro, 2 simuladores dieron aventados hacia Chrysalis, pero uno había muerto

-Que significa esto respondan-(dijo enfadada)-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mis tierras?

-O Reyna de los simuladores hemos venido de muy lejos solo para hacerle una propuesta-(hiso una reverencia

-Mataron a uno de mis súbditos y se atreven a hacerme una propuesta

Mientras el simulador derribado se levanta poco a poco, mientras que otro simulador que resulta ser mujer se acerca al cuerpo del fallecido, y la Reyna y los otros 3 seguían hablando

-Hermano-(su mirada estaba completamente perdida)-¡¿Qué le hicieron?!-(grito a lo que llamo la atención de la Reyna)

-Tranquila-(la miro con lastima)-todos son iguales… puedes encontrar a otro-(dijo en susurro en el oído)

La pequeña simuladora cambio su rostro por uno de ira y se marcho diciéndole unas últimas palabras a Chrysalis y dijo –"¡ALGUNDIA TU MORIRAS CHRYSALIS Y YO ESTARE AHÍ PARA VERLO… TE LO JURO"-la pequeña salió volando y se perdió de vista

-Que molesto bueno como te decía, te gustaría dominar al mundo entero y que todos te alaben-(dijo Tirek)

-Si me gustaría-(llevo su caco a la barbilla)-pero más me gustaría tener a ese guerrero del que todos hablan… dicen que es muy poderoso y que con su hermana le tiene mucho amor, ese amor que será mío"- (dijo casi desmayando se de la emoción)

-Entonces aceptas

-Si por qué no, pronto el será mío… por cierto ¿cómo se llama?-(miro a Tirek con una mirada de odio)-Vamos dime, por tu cara de odio se ve que lo conoces

-Dark…light-(dijo rechinado los dientes)

-Mmmm, Darklight, prepárate por que pronto tú serás mío jajaja-(se elevo y les dijo a todos sus súbditos que se quedaran aquí)-quédense aquí pronto regresare y daré la señal-(desaparecieron)

Un simulador que estaba herido vio el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Te juro cuñado-(pensó para el mientras ponía una cara de odio)-que ella lo pagara-(se fue caminando hacia donde se había ido la otra simuladora)

-Adónde vas-(dijo otro simulador deteniéndolo)-que no oíste a nuestra Reyna… no podemos sa… ¡UGH!-(recibió un golpe muy fuerte y lo noqueo)

-Yo no tengo Reyna-(miro hacia adelante)-ahora tengo un objetivo por mi mismo pero debo encontrarla primero-(desapareció)

Mientras que los 4 fugitivos aparecían en un bosque totalmente oscuro, miraban a su alredor y no había nadie.

-Bien ahora vamos por nuestro último camarada

-¿Y exactamente en donde esta ese último?-(se llevo una mano a la barba Discord)

-Tenemos que hacer un viaje largo, por que no se exactamente donde esta desterrado-(miro de reojo a Nightmare)-tu sabes donde esta… después de todo ustedes 2 los desterraron

-Bien-(mostro una cara de furia)-sujétense o morirán

-Solo queda uno

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy oscuro donde se podía apreciar puntos luminosos y alrededor un aura negra justo en el centro y una voz pasiva femenina

-Dense prisa-(abria los ojos lentamente)-no hay tiempo que perder-(abrió completamente los ojos solo para mostrar unos ojos rojos y pupilas en forma de lagarto)-pero después de todo… yo tengo mucho tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO: 4

"EL PASADO TRAGICO"

Era ya tiempo de liberar a un antiguo enemigo de Celestia, uno al que hiso desaparecer todo un imperio "El Rey Sombra", era de noche y asi era mejor para ellos por que nadie podría captarse de su presencia.

-¿Ya llegamos?-(Discord estaba ya arto de tanto caminar)

-No, por centésima vez no-(Tirek también estaba arto de nada más escuchar los quejidos de Discord)-ahora te puedes callar

-No sería mejor que nos tele transportáramos ahí y llegáramos más rápido-(Nightmare también estaba enojada así que dio su opinión a ver si le serbia de algo)-sería mejor que caminar inútil

-Como no lo pensé antes-(dijo mientras se pegaba en la cara)-… espera un momento ¿tu sabes en donde esta?-(volteo a ver a Nightmare)

-Pues claro yo lo desterré-(no quiso decir el nombre de Celestia por que la odiaba)-hace mucho tiempo

-Que estas esperando-(Tirek se le acerco molesto)-llévanos inmediatamente

-A mi nadie me grita inútil de color rojo-(se puso enfrete de Tirek demostrando ningún temor)

-Maldita sea-(se llevo una mano a la cara)-solo llévanos

-Muy bien prepárense y no se muevan-(sus ojos se tornaron blancos)-o morirán

Nightmare hacía que el viento actuara de forma rara y de la nada apareció una burbuja negra que los encerró a todos, de pronto desaparecieron y llegaron a un lugar helado rodeado de montañas, hacia mucho frio pero eso no les impedía llegar a su destino… caminaron varios minutos siguiendo a Nightmare hasta que esta se detuvo

-Es aquí-(se quedo en silencio por unos segundos)-aquí es

-Estas segura-(miro alrededor del lugar)-solo veo más nieve

-Que tus ojos no te engañen-(cerró los ojos concentrándose)-que no veas algo… no significa que no este

-Bien ahora todos escúchenme uniremos nuestros poderes justo en este lugar entendido-(todos asintieron con la cabeza listos)

-El puede ser muy enojón-(dijo Nightmare)-así que por favor no lo hagan enojar

Todos ya estaban es sus posiciones y empezaron con su objetivo, cada uno lanzo un rayo de energía directo en el suelo, la tierra se empezó a abrir solo para mostrar una profunda grieta y de esa misma grieta salió una enorme cantidad de humo negro rodeando todo como si fuera una tormenta

-¡POR FIN LIBRE, LIBRE!-(grito el Rey sombra de emoción)-¡Y USTEDES QUIENES SON!

-Sombra queremos hablar con usted-(Tirek le hablo y este escucho)

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-(dijo de muy mal humor)-rápido que no tengo su tiempo

-Lo necesitamos, no le gustaría gobernar Equestria-(dijo Tirek sonriendo)

-¡NO!-(Sombra contesto de mala gana mostrando en las nubes negras su cara con unos ojos rojos)

-¿Pe…pero por qué no?-(dijo con cara de sorprendido)-es Equestria

-Yo no quiero la patética Equestria, yo quiero a mis esclavos de cristal-

-Está bien tendrá a sus sirvientes pero ayúdanos a derrotar a Celestia y así podemos dominar lo que queramos sin que nadie nos moleste-(eso ultimo hiso pensar al Rey Sombra quien descendió para mostrarse con su armadura

-Bien los ayudare pero-(todos sonrieron)-en cuanto ella haya desaparecido yo me iré-

-Si como tú quieras-(todos se reagruparon)

Ahora que ya todos estaban reunidos se fueron a un lugar más cálido donde no había el frio del Ártico, ahí todos esperaban alguna respuesta pero no de quien esperaban.

-Bien es hora de que nos expliques que haremos ahora-(dijo Nightmare un foco fastidiada)

-Ahora…-(Tirek fue interrumpido por una voz suave y femenina)

-Deja que mejor yo lo explique-(la misma sombra que había liberado a Tirek se mostro ante ellos pero aun tenía una capucha que solo dejaba ver unos ojos rojos sangre y unos colmillos)

-¿Tu quien eres?-(dijo Chrysalis muy sorprendida)

-Mi nombre por ahora no se los puedo decir-(miro a cada uno)-bien sin mas distracciones, su primera misión es encontrar a los elementos de la armonía…-(eso ultimo hiso ponerse de rabia a Nightmare y a Discord)-creo que ustedes saben a lo que me refiero

-¡ESAS PORQUERIAS FUERON LAS QUE ME CONVIRTIERON EN PIEDRA!

-¡Y A MI ENVIARON A LA LUNA!

-Si lo sé-(dijo de una manera aburrida)-créeme ser convertido en piedra es de enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso que no pudieron destruir… pero a ti por favor… te enviaron a la luna eso es patético-(ese comentario hiso enojar a Nightmare)-bien en que estaba… así destrúyanlos y luego podrán ir por Celestia… esas cosas son su mayor protección de Equestria sin ellas esta perdida

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te obedeceremos?

-Fácil… los eliminare de esta existencia… no pregunten cómo pero puedo hacerlo-(su mirada era de ira)

-Ya cálmense-(Tirek trato de calmarlos para que siguiera hablando)-¿en donde dijiste que están esas cosas?

-Están en el viejo castillo de las 2 hermanas… ella sabe en donde-(señalo a la yegua oscura)-me tengo que ir… mi tiempo se acaba… apresúrense estoy segura de que Celestia ya se dio cuenta de que ya están todos e irán por los elementos-(la sombra se envolvió en una manta negra y desapareció)

-Está bien-(asintieron con la cabeza)-vamos de una vez

Depues de que la sombra desapareciera se teletransortaron en el bosque everfree ya que Nightamre no recordaba donde estaba u viejo catillo… debían caminar hasta el, mientras que en el castillo de Celestia se encontraban en el trono todos.

-Su majestad, noticias del norte de Equestria-(dijo uno de los guardias muy alterado)

-Que sucede-(Celestia se levanto de su trono)

-Nos enviaron el informe de ellos y de algo que salió de entre la tierra y que después desaparecieron sin dejar rastro-

-Ya es hora-(dijo mientras caminaba lentamente)

-Estoy lista-(dijo Cadence)

-Yo también-(Dark también quería pelear pero…)

-No, tu te quedaras y recuperaras esas alas-(dijo Celestia muy seria hacia Dark)

-Pero… madre

-Sin peros… no quiero que te lastimen otra vez

-Pero…

-Dark tranquilo yo cuidare a tu madre y ella ami-(Cadence lo miro y lo vio con una sonrisa)

-Es… está bien-(agacho la mirada)

-Cadence tiene razón… nos protegeremos una a la otra-(lo abrazo)-es hora de irnos Cadence

-De acuerdo

Se pusieron en un borde del castillo y desaparecieron de la nada

Después de que se habían marchado, Darklight se sentía enojado porque no puede pelear todavía y entonces recordó que en su sueño esa poni misteriosa le dio un amuleto a él y a su hermana.

-Que habrá sido ese extraño medallón mmm… no recuerdo muy bien su símbolo pero revisare-

Busco en cada libro, pidió la ayuda de Twilight para buscarlo y lo hallaron en un libro viejo lleno de polvo que tenia Celestia, encontraron un antiguo clan llamado los "Storm Galaxy" ellos, los primeros de su especie eran peregrinos en busca de un mundo en donde pudieran vivir ya que estaban siendo cazados por unas criaturas que amenazaron su planeta de origen y el que encontraron eran muy apacible y llegaron al reino de Equestria y hablaron con Celestia.

Muy impresionados ya que nunca habían visto un ser alado con cuerno y la princesa acepto que se podían asentar aquí hasta que un día que Celestia salió del planeta las criaturas llegaron y los atacaron, se oyeron gritos, muerte y desesperación hasta que todo el clan quedo extinto.

Mientras tanto con Celestia y Cadence.

-Estate preparada con Nightmare de su lado podrán pasar las trampas-(dijo Celestia)

-Muy bien-

-Las trampas tal vez no los detengan pero eso nos dará ventaja para idear algo-(su mirada era de enojo)

-Supongo que tendrás un plan "B" si este falla-(rio)

-Lo tengo… ya te lo mencione… tendríamos que llegar con Space rápidamente… si no todo estará perdido

-Sería muy arriesgado pero suena bien-(se oían las trampas accionándose a lo lejos)

-Están aquí-(Celestia se puso en posición de combate)

-Son 5… cree que fue buena idea de no haber traído a los demás-(volteo a ver a Celestia)

-Si, no quiero ver morir a nadie y tu Cadence esta más preparada que Dark a el solo le falta saber que no está solo y así se volverá más fuerte

Antes de todos los fugitivos ya habían llegado al Castillo, parecía que estuviera en demolición ya que la estructura estaba muy frágil.

-Diablos parece que un tornado paso por aquí-(miro de arriba abajo el castillo)

-No preguntes que fue lo que paso-(respondió Nightmare muy molesta)

-Bien es aquí necesitamos que nos digas si hay trampas o no-(miro a Nightmare)

-Hay trampas y me acuerdo de unas… pero en el camino me acordare de los demás

Depues de un rato pasaron cada trampa y todos seguían intactos, pero necesitaban una más para poder llegar hasta los elementos.

-Bien creo que esa fue la última-(miro dudosa)

-¿Crees?-(Chrysalis la miro confundida)

-Bueno para mí eso me basta-(Discord caminaba ya seguro de si mismo pero…)

-¡ESPERA ESE MURO CA…!-(no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué a Discord le cayó un gran muro de piedra aplastándolo)

-Eres un idiota-(dijo Nightmare quien vio que Discord se regeneraba lentamente como una clase de viscosidad)

-Pudiste a verme advertido-(la miro con enfado)

-Te creías mucho y caminaste, te iba a avisar pero era tarde estúpido-(quedaron cara a cara)

-Te ves sexy con eso ojos de lagarto-(Nightmare lo vio sonrojada y le propino un golpe en la cara)-oye solo fue un cumplido

-Cállense hemos llegado-(derribo la puerta para mostrar a 2 alicornios uno blanco y otro rosado)-Ohh Celestia que gusto verte… parece que trajiste una amiga

-Los estábamos esperando

-No dejaremos que destruyan Equestria-(dijo Cadence muy seria)-los derrotaremos a cualquier costo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y nada más se escucho el grito de las princesas a la batalla y el sonido de una explosión, mientras la extraña sombra que había liberado Tirek veía todo atraves de su mente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ingenua y estúpida Celestia… no tienes idea que mi plan acaba de comenzar-(mostro los ojos y se vieron de color rojo y en forma de lagarto)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO: 5

"EL CASTILLO PERDIDO"

Después de haber leído la historia de ese clan en el viejo libro de Celestia, Twilight rápidamente le dijo que había escuchado hace varios años que un grupo de ponis había desaparecido pero solo era para asustar a los potros.

-Qué tal si tu eres de ese clan, tú y tu hermana puede que sean los últimos… o bueno eso pienso-(Twilight quedaba intrigada por su hipótesis)

-¿Tú crees eso?-(Dark dudo)

- Si puede que sean ustedes-(leyó aun mas)-aquí dice que todos eran blancos, pero con el tipo de melena diferente

-No lo sé me parece algo muy exagerado-(se levanto)

-O espera hay una hoja mas, parece de que habla de una habilidad, espera…-

Después de que Twilight había leído un poco mas quedo un poco asustada por que leyó, lo que puso a Darklight un poco preocupado, ya que nuca había visto una reacción como esa en un poni

-¿Twilight estas bien?- (dijo dudoso)

-A si perdón es que… mira lo que dice

Lo que decía la hoja en la que escribió Celestia sobre ese clan decía:

Recordatorio: _**Nunca se debe hacer enojar a ninguno ya que si es así significaría el fin de aquel que lo hiso enfadar pero me dijeron los sabios de ahí que solo aquel que esté en armonía con su otro lado podrá traer paz a cualquier lugar, pero el que no pueda, traerá sufrimiento, destrucción y caos… eso es lo que ellos me dijeron**_

-Wow de verdad eso es increíble tal vez si sea cierto-(pensó en su mente)

-Creo que de verdad podrías ser tu, además Celestia te encontró casi al mismo tiempo cuando fue extinto ese clan ¿o no?-

Twilight y Darklight estaban hablando de eso pero de repente la misma voz en la cabeza de Dark que al parecer el ya la conocía y podía llevarse bien

–No dejes que sepa ese secreto, si lo sabe sentirá pánico de nosotros y tal vez no quiera volver a hablarnos al igual que los demás-(por lo cual Darklight acento con la cabeza de arriba para abajo y saco un buen pretexto para dejar en dudas a Twilight)

-Sí, pero me encontró en su viejo castillo y el clan estaba demasiado lejos de ahí-(dijo con bostezo)

-Mmm buen punto-(dijo decepcionada)-supongo que exagera

-Tranquila todo puede para- (la tomo de la barbilla levantando su cabeza)-bueno gracias Twilight tengo que ir a dormir repórtame cualquier cosa de mi madre y de Cadence-

-Está bien que descanses

-Oh espera… toma-(le arrojo el libro que leían)-si quieres léelo ami nunca se me dio la lectura

-Gracias… buenas noches

Twilight se dirigió a su casa que era una enorme torre quien vivía sola, ella tenía una repisa llena de libros y había alguien con una manta en su cuerpo.

-Hola Twilight… lamento haber entrado en tu cuarto así de la nada-(daba entender que era Space, su voz sonaba diferente)-pero necesitaba un libro-(tomo un libro que cuando lo sus ojos se abrieron como platos)-aquí esta… me lo prestas

-Claro siempre y cuando lo leas-(rio)

-Gracias-(salió corriendo, el aire levanto poco la manta y mostro que su cola era negra en vez de blanca pero no le dio importancia)-nos vemos después

Había pasado horas y Dark estaba completamente dormido, pero seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de siempre que nunca lo dejaba en paz

_**Recuerda tu lo puedes controlar ella no, ayúdala si no será demasiado tarde, los quiero hijos… ¡AAAHH!**_

-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO! despierta-(Twilight y Space gritaban muy alteradas)

-¡QUE… QUE PASA!-(Dark salto de golpe cayendo de la cama)

-Es Celestia y Cadence-(estaba desesperada)-las han capturado

-¡QUE! No… tengo que ir a rescatarlas-(se levanto del piso)

-Pero todavía te debes recuperar-(Twilight lo detuvo)-tienes que recuperarte de las alas

-No me importa-(agito sus alas)-mis alas ya están bien… me tengo que ir

El salió desesperado de Canterlot al viejo castillo a rescatarlas y en eso ve a lado a su hermana, se sorprendió al verla volando sin la necesidad e alas y un aura rosada rodeándola

-Hermana puedes volar-(estaba sorprendido)-¿pero cómo?

-A si es… Twilight me enseño este hechizo-(podía volar libremente) -es casi como tener alas

-Excelente pero mejor regresa esto se pondrá algo violento

-No, adonde tu vallas yo iré-(dijo enojada)-siempre estaré contigo

-Hermana-(dijo con voz de orgullo)-está bien andando-(los 2 aceleraron para llegar al castillo)

Mientras Twilight había abierto un libro que encontró que trataba sobre una yegua en la luna que había sido desterrada por el poder de los elementos de la armonía

-Mmm ¿elementos de la armonía?-(busco otro libro)-ya había escuchado de ellos… ¡CLARO! Tengo un libro que habla perfectamente de ellos… o no-(miro que era el libro que le había prestado a Space)-espero que lo traiga pronto… por ahora leeré un poco el libro que me dio Dark-(busco en cada página pero no había nada hasta que accidental mente rompió la hoja en donde tenía el escrito)-¡NOO! No, no, no, no ahora que hare-(el papel roto se mostro revelando un gran pergamino que había sido ocultado)-valla mmm… esto es obra de la princesa Celestia ella siempre esconde paginas de esta manera… espera tiene aun mas escrito-(leyó todo el pergamino y quedo angustiada con lo que leyó)-no es posible… tengo que avisarles a Space y a Dark-(salió rápidamente pero antes recordó lo que le enseño Celestia y arreglo el libro)

Los hermanos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el castillo que lo podían ver de lejos y se lograban alcanzar unas luces una tras otra pero la última tuvo un destello aun más grande que eso les llamo la atención.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-(pregunto Dark)

-No lo sé hermano pero tenemos que darnos prisa para ayudar a mama y a Cadence-(el alicornio asintió con la cabeza)

-No sé qué es lo que pueda ocurrir pero si las cosas se ponen feas-(se miraron los dos)-quiero que salgas de… ¡QUE DEMONIOS!-(una explosión en el castillo que hiso que se viera desde muy lejos, el humo salía con una gran magnitud)-¡TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA!

-Por favor que mama y Cadence estén bien-(pensó en su mente Space)

Mientras que la guardia real llegaba a Poniville que era el más cercano al viajo castillo, Shining reagrupaba las tropas y Twilight había utilizado su tele transportación, llego con su hermano para poder saber en dónde estaba ese castillo, estaban en la estación del tren.

-Shining Armor-(le hablo entre la multitud que estaba siendo evacuada)-Shining Armor no sabes en donde está el castillo de las 2 hermanas

-Twilight que estas haciendo aquí, es muy peligroso los fugitivos están en ese castillo y vienen para acá-(estaba preocupado)-vete de aquí

-¡NO!-(grito que llamo la atención de su hermano)-tengo información que pude ayudarlos, solo dime en donde están y tal vez podamos detenerlos

-Bien-(suspiro)-están mas allá del bosque everfree, pero ten cuidado hay muchas criaturas ahí

-Tranquilo-(salió corriendo y choco con una poni rosada)-discúlpame-(dio marcha atrás y corrió)

-No te preocupes-(abrió los ojos la poni rosada y ya no estaba Twilight)-a donde se fue

-Pinkie que haces hay que irnos-(grito una pegaso cian multicolor que estaba con otra pegaso y una unicornio)-date prisa

-Ya voy-(dio media vuelta y se marcho)

-Tengo que llegar rápido con mis hermanos-(se escucho un grito)-que es eso

-¡CIUDADANOS DE EQUESTRIA!-(llamo la atención de todos los ponis incluso a los del tren)-¡NOSOTROS HEMOS DERROTADO A SUS PRINCESAS AHORA SOMOS SUS NUEVOS REYES!-(Tirek y los demás fugitivos traían un raro collar en sus cuellos pero eran negros y nadie sabia que eran)

Twilight estuvo a punto de hablar pero un poni de ahí mismo le llamo la atención a todos lo que estaban, era un unicornio que estaba un poco asustado, Twilight aprovecho la oportunidad para ir hacia el castillo, hace que corrió.

-Tengo que llegar a ellos-(corrió hacia el bosque y no se dio cuenta que estaba justo arriba de ellos quienes veían la escena y no podían hacer nada y solo se vio una luz)-debo darme prisa-(seguido corriendo y no le importo el peligro ya que tenía un as bajo la manga)-¿en donde están?-(enseguida los lobos grises no tardaron en aparecer y corrieron tras de Twilight)-aquí están… donde se habían metido-(los lobos aullaron)-necesito que me lleven al viejo castillo… saben donde esta-(los lobos asintieron y uno de ellos subió a Twilight en su espalda)-gracias por este consejo… Space

Los lobos llevaron a toda velocidad a Twilight al castillo quien rápidamente llegó pero vieron una escena trágica todo destruido y con un poco de fuego, se acerco lentamente solo para encontrar el collar de Celestia.

-Maldición-(comenzó a llorar)-no llegue a tiempo… soy una inútil-(en eso oye de a lo lejos el grito de Tirek)

-¡DARKLIGHT!

-No es posible-(se tele transporto de nuevo a Poniville)-o por Celestia están vivos… pero Space… Space tiene a alas-(vio a los hermanos volando y rodeado de los fugitivos)-¡CHICOS AQUÍ!

Twilight hiso llamar la atención de Tirek quien solo veía a los hermanos juntos, Space estaba de tratar de hacer el hechizo con las coordenadas que le dio Celestia

-Space… puedes usar tu hechizo cuando quieras y más seria en este momento-(dijo preocupado con una sonrisa)

-¡ATRAPENLOS!

-¡AHORA!-(hubo una esfera de luz blanca y negra y desaparecieron y la extraña esfera exploto alejando a los demás)-¡NOOOO!

-Bueno al menos estarán bien-(miro calmada que se habían ido y se fue de regreso con su hermano a la estación del tren peor fue atrapada por una fuente de energía roja)-¡Pero qué!

-A donde crees que vas pequeña-(tomo a Twilight y su hermano volteo y vio la escena)

-Hey idiota suéltala-(dijo Shining muy enojado)-o ya eras

-Mmm parece que el poder de Dark tendrá que esperar-(Chrysalis rio)-pero tú tienes también una gran cantidad de energía y amor… eres perfecto-(lanzo su rayo a Shining y no le hiso nada o eso es lo que él pensó)

-A tu poder es inu… pero que… ¡AAAHH!-(Shining empezó a tener un ataque en su cabeza y empezó a alucinar)

-¡SHINING! Malditos-(Tirek volteo a ver a la unicornio)-déjenlo en paz ¡SHINING!

-No te hará caso-(rio)-está bajo mi control ahora

-Y tu parece que necesitas modales pequeña-(llevo a la torre a Twilight y vio a Celestia y a Cadence débiles y desmayadas)-aquí te quedaras Jajajaj-(la arrojo)-así aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores

-Hermanos-(lloro)-que será de mí, que será de las princesas, que será de Equestria


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO: 6

"LOS MEDALLONES DEL CAOS"

Darklight y su hermana se habían puesto en marcha al castillo donde ellos fueron encontrados por Celestia y donde él ha tenido ese sueño que durante toda su vida había tenido y aun no sabía que era y quien era esa misteriosa yegua de melena rosada.

-Bien, llegamos pero… ¡NO, NO, NO!-(cuando llegaron vieron el castillo muy destruido con fuego por todos lados)-¡MADRE!

-Oh no-(dijo Space)

Para cuando llegaron el castillo estaba destruido con fuego por todos lados, el castillo completamente destruido, trataron de buscar a Celestia y Cadence pero no las encontraron todo estaba desecho, los escombros era enormes, el suelo estaba agrietado como si algo hubiera caído a una gran velocidad

-Hermano-(dijo Space un poco triste)-ven a ver esto

-¿Qué suce… ¡no!-(su hermana le entrego el collar de su madre que estaba en el piso)-madre, no llegue a tiempo

El se lamentaba junto con su hermana al no poder a ver rescatado a su madre y a Cadence, sentía que era una decepción, pero luego una gran explosión llamo la atención de los 2

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-(se limpiaba las lagrimas y se levantaba)

-No lo sé hermanos-(Space conservaba de donde venían las explosiones)-pero parece… que viene del pueblo… llamado Poniville

Sin más pensarlo emprendieron el vuelo se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que los encontraron, lo que vieron los petrifico, encontraron a los fugitivos, pero llevaban algo colgando en el cuello cada uno, pero Tirek tenía 2 y el no recordaba que tuviera algo en el cuello pero después mira hacia atrás y ve a su madre y a Cadence enjauladas con la magia de Nightmare.

-¡CIUDADANOS DE EQUESTRIA!-(llamo la atención de todos los ponis incluso a los del tren)-¡NOSOTROS HEMOS DERROTADO A SUS PRINCESAS AHORA SOMOS SUS NUEVOS REYES!-(Tirek y los demás fugitivos traían un raro collar en sus cuellos pero eran negros y nadie sabía que eran)

-No es cierto-(dijo un poni desconocido)

-Quien se atreve a revelarse contra su Rey-

Un semental se puso en contra de las palabras de Tirek lo cual fue un error, este enseguida se puso nervioso pero no dejo su carácter firme de lo que dijo.

-Como te atreves a ir en contra de tu Rey-

-Aunque hallas derrotado a las princesas todavía te faltan Space, Dark y sus hermanos y ellos jamás se dejarían derrotar por ustedes-

-¿Darklight? Jajaja no se atrevería atacarme ahora que tengo más poder del que había imaginado jajajaj-

-Pues yo creo en todos ellos, nos han defendido en varias ocasiones ¡DE TI!-

-Pagaras por eso inútil toma- (dijo enojado y estuvo a punto de matarlo de un golpe)-¡MUERE!

De repente aparece un rayo de la nada impidiendo qué lastimara al equino, Celestia con la poca fuerza que tenia protegiera a su súbdito de él, no pudo aguantar más y callo desmayada

-Tú serás mi plantillo principal-(dijo mirando serio a Celestia)-a las celdas llévenlas

-Mmm no hay celdas aquí-(dijo Discord)

Después de que Discord dijo eso, Tirek uso su poder y construyo una torre repleta de jaulas para los prisioneros en Canterlot después de todo lo sucedido

-Ahora métanlos a las celdas-(arrojaron a las 2 princesas a las celdas)

Después de haber pasado horas de que los presos estuvieran en esa torre decidieron irse para aclarar cosas entre ellos

-Hay que prepáranos para nuestra coronación-(dijo Tirek)

-O si excelente

-Rápido que me tengo que ir-(sombra estaba aburrido)-ya me quiero largar

-Siempre estas de gruñón Sombra-

-Cuando regrese serás historia-(le dijo a Celestia mientras la agarraba del cuello)-aun estando débil tienes fuerza, no sé cómo pero ese poder será mío

Tirek se marcho junto con los otros, Celestia y Cadence estaban muy cansadas y lastimadas como para moverse, de pronto unas sombras aparecieron por una ventana, Dark y Space habían entrado para rescatar a las princesas

-O muchachos que feliz estoy de verlos a salvo-(Celestia por la emoción se paro pero se volvió a quejar del dolor)-¿Qué hacen de aquí? vallanse

-Tranquila madre-(miro la cerradura)-carajo

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Tiene una cerradura mágica-(mostro un candado y brillaba de un color oscuro)-si lo abro les avisara

-Vallanse ustedes-(Celestia casi perdía la fuerza)-dejen nos aquí solo seriamos una carga

-Pero que estas diciendo debemos sacarte de aquí

-Ella tiene razón, nos pusieron un hechizo de rastreo, adonde vallamos ellos nos perseguirán

-Tirek lo que quiere es la magia de alicornio y si obtiene el poder de los 3 todo estará perdido

-Y que hay de esos elementos de la armonía que paso con ellos-(dijo exaltado)-¿Dónde están?

-Los elementos están…

-No me digan que están destruidos-(dijo Space)

-No, después de que pelamos y nos derrotaron la maldad que ellos tienen hiso que los elementos actuaran de forma rara-(Celestia recordaba el ataque)

-2 de los elementos se fusionaron a uno más poderoso-(dijo Cadence haciendo un esfuerzo)-Tirek los tomo

-Espera, son esos medallones que tenían en el cuello

-Si, y con ellos son imparables… solo por quienes representen los elementos en su forma más pura podrá controlarlos

-Pero hay una alternativa-(dijo Cadence)

-¿Cuál?-(los 2 estaban desesperados por ayudarlas que casi empezaron a llorar)-haremos lo que quieras para sacarlas de qaqui

-Ya que Spacetime puede viajar entre el tiempo y el espacio, podrán viajar a un mundo paralelo en donde no ha pasado nada de lo que ocurre aquí-(dijo seria Celestia)-tal vez en ese mundo puedan ayudarlos a recuperar el nuestro

-Pero para eso se requeriría una gran cantidad de energía y más para dos ponis-

-Es por eso que ya lo tenía previsto, lista Cadence

-Lista

Celestia y Cadence se preparaban para poder darle todo su poder a Space, Dark no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría, solo apareció una gran luz que los presos lo vieron y fueron de inmediato para halla.

-Rápido de seguro eso debieron verlo, váyanse antes que sea demasiado tarde

-¡CELESTIA!-(dijo Tirek)

-Rápido váyanse, el destino de Equestria está en sus cascos-

-Adiós mama-(dijeron los 2 llorando)

Cuando este llego le pregunto que fue esa luz que vieron ellos se habían ido pero Chrysalis los vio escapando por el corredor que inmediatamente no dudo en avisar.

-¡A YA VAN!

-Con un carajos nos vieron-(dijo Dark volando)-hermana mejor utiliza tu cuerno para elevarte, aun no sabes volar

-Es cierto lo olvide

Celestia había vuelto a Space alicornio por consecuencia su poder aumento casi al mismo que su madre, estaban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que salieron por la ventana para aparecer volando arriba de la torre y en un parpadeo todos los rodearon

-¡DARKLIGHT! Tenemos un asunto que arreglar-(Este escucho los gritos de Twilight llamándolos)

Estaban en lo más alto y ahí Discord, Nightmare, Sombra y Chrysalis los tenían rodeados listos para atacarlos

-Mmma hermana puedes usar tu magia en cualquier momento y sería bueno este-(estaba un poco asustado los 2)

-¡LO QUIERO CON VIDA!

-¡AHORA!-(hubo una esfera de luz blanca y negra y desaparecieron y la extraña esfera exploto alejando a los demás)-¡NOOOO!

Mientras que en la otra dimensión un poni terrestre trabajaba de noche en un huerto de manzanas junto con su hermano mayor de color rojo y una pequeña potrilla de color amarillo llevando barriles de manzanas a su granja.

-Date prisa hermana-(dijo Applebloom)-casi va a oscurecer y sabes lo que pasa

-Sip-(dijo Big Mac)

-Lo sé solo déjenme este manzano y estaré con ustedes-(Applejack estaba en camino al último árbol y sus hermanos ya se habían adentrado a su casa)-me gustaría que por alguna vez de mi vida, tomara un curso diferente-(pensó mientras golpeaba el manzana)-solo un poco

La poni llevaba las últimas manzanas al granero, depues de salir de este apareció un punto luminoso creyendo que era una estrella fugaz.

-Que bien-(cerró los ojos y se inclino hacia el frente)-desearía que me pasara algo extraordinario-(abrió los ojos y noto que la esfera se dividió en 2)-eso… eso fue raro-(fijo su vista un poco mas y vio que eran bolas de fuego)-¡HAA, NO PUEDE SER!-(las bolas de fuego chocar entre si y se dispersaron una a lo que parecía ser Canterlot y la otra al bosque everfree)-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA!-(vio como una explosión cayó cerca de donde estaba, la curiosidad le gano miro su casa y se encamino)-¿Qué habrá sido eso?

La terrestre se encamino por lo profundo del bosque everfree para llegar a lo que parecía a verse estrellado la esfera de fuego, camino y por el temor que tenía en ese lugar trataba que guardar silencio para no despertar a los lobos grises los cuales ya la estaban observando, camino hasta llegar a un enorme cráter que se situaba una silueta blanca tirada, camino pero accidentalmente tropezó y se resbalo cayendo.

-Auch, eso dolió… pero que hay ahí-(lentamente el humo se disipaba mostrando a un poni que aparenta alicornio)-¡UN… ALICORNIO!-(se acerco lentamente)-pero… como, creí que solo existían Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Cadence… como puede a ver otro

-Ayu… ayu… ayuda por… favor-(dijo el alicornio quien la poni se acerco rápidamente)-necesito… ayuda

-¿Estas bien?

-Por favor… ayúdanos-(se levanto mostrando que era Space que estaba débil por usar su magia)-te lo pido-(iba a caer desmayada pero AJ la detuvo a tiempo)

-Tranquila… parece que estas cansada-(se oyeron los aullidos de los lobos)-tenemos que salir de aquí-(salió del cráter y se disparo para salir del bosque y los lobos no tardaron en aparecer)-no puede ser, tengo que llegar

Corría con todas sus fuerzas llevando a la alicornio desmayada, por poco casi la muerden en un casco pero esta dio una patada.

-Casi llego… casi llego-(miro su casa)-¡NO PUEDE SER!-(fue bloqueada por otros lobos)-estoy rodeada-(los lobos caminaron lentamente y en un parpadeo saltaron al ataque)-¡HHAAA!-(Space abrió los ojos y estos era de lagarto y de color azul y en un brillo los lobos aparecieron dormidos)-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ten… cuidado… en menor ruido… podría despertarlos-(Space le aviso pero volvió a desmayarse)

-Tranquila te sacare de aquí-(camino despacio pera no despertarlos, una rama apareció y sin querer la piso pero no despertó a ninguna y salió corriendo a su casa)-¡LO LOGRE!

Pero la otra esfera de fuego había caído justo en la ciudad de Canterlot, todos estaban dormidos por lo cual no había nadie en la calle y Dark quedo inconsciente por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada

-Hermana… Madre… Cadence-(dijo Dark delirando)-no me rendiré… eso nunca


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo: 7

EL ENCUENTRO

Al día siguiente, Spacetime despertó estaba un poco cansada y mareada pero poco a poco recobro la cordura, se sentía rara hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación de siempre si no en otra, la cama era cómoda y estaba al lado de una ventana donde el sol alumbrara un con su candente luz y vio a la poni que la había encontrado y bajo para hablar con ella pero…

-O ya despertaste-(dijo alegremente Applebloom)-ven vamos abajo debes tener hambre

-Yo… espera…-(dijo muy tímida)-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Applebloom-(dijo brincando en la cama)¿y tu quien eres? No sabía que había otro alicornio

-Mi nombre es Spacetime-(se levantaba de la cama un poco confundida)-¿Dónde estoy?

-O vaya… ya despertaste-(dijo Applejack entrando a la habitación)-¿te sientes mejor?

-Si un poco-(sonrió)-pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Applejack-(se sentó)-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Spacetime-(miro al cielo por la ventana)-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Anoche te traje… después de que caíste en una de las dos bolas de fuego

-Espera dijiste que caí en una bola de fuego-(dijo sorprendida)

-Si así es

-Si yo caí aquí… rápido donde cayó la otra-(la tomo de los hombros un poco alterada)-¿Dónde?

-Al parecer tomo dirección… a Canterlot, ¿Por qué?

-Nos debimos haber dispersados

-Oye otra cosa-(miro su cuerno y sus alas)-¿desde cuándo eres alicornio?

-Desde anoche

- Por que pensábamos que solo existían, las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight-(eso ultimo dejo con los ojos abiertos a Space)

-¡¿HAY UNA TWILIGHT PRINCESA AQUÍ?!

Luego en ese momento llega Twilight de ese mundo tratando de buscar a Applejack pero para la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar a otra alicornio ya que un había otra más que la princesas y ella.

-Applejack te he esta… Wow-(quedo la boca abierta al ver a Space)-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Twilight? Eres tu-(dijo creyendo que era su amiga)

-¿Nos conocemos?-(dijo pensando)-digo es que eres alicornio pero…

Spacetime después recuerda que estaban en otro mundo un mundo paralelo y entonces pensó que ella no era su verdadera amiga a la que conocía desde pequeña, si no una alternativa que es lo que hubiera pasado para que Twilight se volviera princesa en este mundo.

-No, creo que no-(retrocedió)

-Bueno no importa es un gusto conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas?-(estiro el casco para saludarla)

-Spacetime-(chocaron los cascos)-pero pueden decirme Space

-Un gusto y como llegaste a Poniville-)

-Aaah caí en una bola de fuego con mi hermano-(miro por la ventana)-al parecer yo cai en el bosque everfree-(señalo afuera)-y mi hermano en Canterlot

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, te lo iba a decir pero llego ella-(señalo a Twilight)

-Entonces la otra bola de fuego era él-(dijo Applejack)

-Es curioso por que recibí una carta de la princesa Celestia urgentemente, ya llame a las demás y les pedí que se adelantaran en el tren

-Pues que estamos esperando

-Space ven con nosotras tal vez encuentres a tu hermano, que siento que es por eso que nos está llamando la princesa-(esta asintió)

Las 3 potras se pusieron en marcha a la estación del tren donde las chicas estaban impacientes pero cuando estas llegaron quedaron algo confundidas al ver a la alicornio

-No sabía que había otro alicornio-(dijo Rarity)

-¿Quién es ella?-(señalo a Space)-¿y de donde es?

-Ella es Spacetime es una nueva amiga después de que Applejack encontró-(estas asintieron)-regresado con Celestia estaremos con ella, ¿te parece buena idea Space?-

-Si está bien

Todas estaban algo confusas por la nueva alicornio incluso a los pasajeros de ahí ya que no había reportes de otros alicornios en el mundo, el tren se ponía en marcha pasando por la montaña hasta llegar a Canterlot pero antes de llegar una explosión llamo la atención de todos en el tren, todos se asomaron y vieron a 2 alicornios peleando uno azul marino y otro blanco que este estaba muy enojado

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-(dijo Twilight fijando su mirada)-¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡OTRO ALICORNIO!

-Oh no-(saco la cabeza por la ventana)-¡HERMANO NO ES QUIEN TU PIENSAS!-(la altura no dejaba que esté)

-¿Ese es tu hermano?

-Si su nombre es Darklight es el guardián de las puertas del tártaro

-¿Qué? Otro alicornio-(dijo Rarity algo confundida)

-Espera dijiste que tu hermano era el guardián de las puertas del tártaro, pero ese es cerbero

-¿Quién es cerbero? no, mi hermano lleva protegiendo nos desde hace años a toda Equestria

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-(dijo Rainbow)

-Huuuuyyy esto hace que me duela la cabeza, no entiendo nada-(dijo Pinkie llevándose los cascos a la cabeza)-y yo soy la que digo locuras

-Debemos darnos prisa

Bajaron todos los de los trenes muy preocupados pero las chicas corrieron rápidamente hasta entrar al castillo que abrieron la puerta de un golpe y adentro había un gran oyó en una ventana como si una explosión la hubiera causado

-Princesa Celestia hemos llegado ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-(dijo Twilight)

-Twilight que bueno que llegaron tenemos un poblé… ¿Quién es ella?-(Celestia vio de forma curiosa a Space)

-Larga historia después le decimos

-Soy Spacetime, tenemos que hacer algo para detener a mi hermano y lo conozco bien si no lo detenemos la asesinara

Todas quedaron en silencio profundo después de escuchar eso, de pronto Celestia empezó a ponerse seria a ese comentario

-Debes estar bromeando-(dijo un poco sorprendida)-Luna es casi tan poderosa como yo

-Mi hermano asesino a 3 dragones para salvar a un polluelo recién nacido… y junto con nuestros otros hermanos mataron a uno más grande-(dijo Space un poco seria)-yo cuando digo algo es enserio-(fue camino con Rainbow)-por favor llévame allá arriba

-Pero si tienes alas

-Soy alicornio desde anoche-(miro sus alas)-aun no las se usar y mi magia esta débil

-Mmmm-(se quedo pensando y luego la vio)-bien, vamos hacer esto

Rainbow la elevo muy alto para poder alcanzar a la princesa Luna que no tenía ningún moretón, pero luego un gran pedazo de una montaña exploto mostrando a Dark enojado que se le puedan apreciar los ojos rojos en forma de lagarto

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-(dijo Luna)-esto es muy peligroso vallanse

-Espera… tengo una idea para poder tranquilizarlo

-Están locas quieres que las mate-(hablaba con ella sin notar sus alas)

-Confía en mi… lo conozco y si no hacemos algo… te matara

Luna tenía que pensar rápido mientras veía al alicornio blanco que le crecían colmillos y entonces se decidió

-De acuerdo-(agacho la mirada)-que quieres que haga

-Llévalo al trono… rápido yo me ocupare de lo demás-(estas asintieron y se marcharon)

-¡QUE TE PASA! ¡ESTAS CANSADO! ¡VAMOS VEN POR MI!

-No escaparas esta vez-(la siguió)

Dark perseguía a Luna a toda velocidad quien estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, bajaban en picada al castillo, rápidamente Luna tenía que pensar para poder quietárselo de encima, estuvo punto de tomarla por la cola pero esta rápidamente dio un giro y por la velocidad no pudo detenerse y se estrello en el piso, Dark estaba más enojado que nunca pero luego sintió una sensación, un abrazo, miro hacia abajo y miro a su hermana, nunca se había sentido más aliviado en toda su vida y la furia que tenía desapareció.

-¿Hermana eres tú?

-Si-(dijo abrazándolo más fuerte)-jamás me iré de ti

-O hermana te extrañe me sentía solo-(Dark volvía a su forma original sin los ojos)-aunque fue por medio día me sentía demasiado solo… pensé que caí en un mundo diferente al tuyo

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-(dijo Celestia un poco calmada)

-Hermana en donde estamos, adonde nos trajimos

-Parece que este es el mundo que madre nos dijo

-Espera como que ¿este mundo?-(dijo Rainbow)

-Si nosotros somos de un mundo paralelo, o pero claro donde quedaron nuestros modales mi nombre es Spacetime ahora soy una alicornio pero yo antes era un unicornio, el es mi hermano Darklight-

El no podía dejar de ver a Luna ya que él pensaba que era Nightmare ya que se parecían entonces se presento de una forma muy seria

-Mi nombre es Darklight yo también era un unicornio pero mi madre me hiso alicornio para reguardar la puertas del tártaro, yo pose la habilidad del yin yang y lo puedo usar a mi gusto"-(dijo viendo a Luna amenazante)

Después de ver a todos en la sala no pudo resistir ver a una poni naranja de pelo rubio, le pareció muy hermosa, los dos se quedaron viendo y Applejack se sonrojo y el no podía dejar de verla.

-Y a que han venido aquí-(dijo con voz ya calmada)

-Necesitamos su ayuda nuestro mundo está siendo destruido

-¿Por quién?

-Los elementos del caos

-¿Los elementos del caos?-(dijo Pinkie)-¿Qué son esos? Me suenan familiares pero…

-Son los elementos de la armonía… pero fueron corrompidos-

-Imposible… nada puede corromper a los elementos… eso no es posible

-Pues lo fue… nuestra madre y nuestra hermana Cadence… fueron capturadas y como alternativa de viajar a los

-¿Nos podrías decir quién es tu madre a todo esto?

-Nuestra madre, es la misma soberana de sol y la luna… la misma princesa Celestia

-¿No es cierto?-(dijo Luna de forma seria)

-Ella nos crio, cuido, alimento, y enseño todo lo que sabemos-(dijo Space)

-También nos volvió alicornio… bueno mi hermana estaba aprendiendo para llegar a ser alicornio… pero yo no

-¿Tu no querías ser alicornio?-(Applejack le pregunto a Dark quien se sonrojo y no paso de ser vistos por Twilight aunque las demás estaban algo distraídas por lo de su mundo)

-Pues… no… por qué ser alicornio conlleva una gran responsabilidad


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO: 8

"LA AYUDA"

Mientras que Spacetime les explicara todo a las chicas y a las princesas, Dark se encontraba en la punta del castillo de Canterlot admirando el paisaje que su mundo en ocasiones tenia, podía ver a la cuidad de Cloudsdale, y el pequeño pueblo de Poniville, tan pacifico que podía sentir la hermosa vibra del lugar.

-Esto no es comparado con mi mundo-(respiro)-esto es simplemente mejor-(en eso oye en aleteo detrás de él)

-Hola, Darklight cierto-(dijo Twilight)-perdona si te molesto

-Mmmm no hay problema-(dejo calmado)-tu me recuerdas a una de mis hermanas, aparte de Space claro

-¿Tienes otras hermanas?

-Si, Cadence, tu de mi mundo y la pequeña y tímida alicornio de abajo-(señalo a su hermana)-Space es mi hermana de sangre, pero los demás son hermanos de vida

-Ya veo-(bajo la mirada con una sonrisa)-solo quería preguntarte-(llamo la atención del alicornio)-¿Por qué atacabas a la princesa Luna?

-Aparte de que la confundí con Nightmare… me insulto, y cuando me insultan me convierto en lo que más temen-(puso una cara enojada)

-¿Qué te dijo para que te molestaras?

-Me dijo farsante, impostor, mentiroso, creyó que me convertí en alicornio por que utiliza un conjuro que ni ellas saben-(veía la puesta de sol)-les dije que yo y mi hermana éramos de otro mundo, Celestia estaba en dudas pero Luna se rio y después dijo todo eso, después mando a sus guardias para que me encarcelarán por mentiroso e iba a extraer mi poder creyendo que sería un peligro y no tuve más remedio que salir de ahí

-Es por eso que los vimos peleando en las montañas-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)

-Si así es, créeme si no hubiera estado ahí mi hermana, dalo por hecho que tu princesa estaría muerta pero no te preocupes mientras el no salga todo está bien"-(dijo con una sonrisa mirándola)

-¿Como que él no salga?-(dijo dudosa)

Voz:-¿Qué estas haciendo, vas a revelarme?, recuerda lo que le dijiste a mama

-Nada, no es nada-(Dark miro abajo, vio la poni terrestre y lego regreso la vista a la puesta de sol)-es igual de hermoso que su cabello

-Haaaa-(dijo Twilight de un modo gracioso)-ya me di cuenta desde hace rato

-Mmm… ¿de qué?-(dijo dudoso)

-No te agás, la forma con la que se vieron tu y mi amiga Applejack, parece que te gusta

-No digas esas cosas, claro que no-(dijo sonrojado)

-Claro que si-(rio)-de la forma que la miras y la expresión de tu cara

-Como podría gustarle a alguien como ella-(levanto sus cascos)-nada mas mírame-(mostro todo lo que es)-soy muy serio, me enojo, y aparte soy demasiado violento

-Por lo que te conozco… si-(rio)-pero eso lo puedes cambiar-(se levanto y abrió sus alas)-tengo que regresar a ver qué es lo que a pasado

Twilight se retiro y el solo se quedo viendo el atardecer, pensaba que podrá salvar su mundo y a su familia de lo que les dañaba, y aparte quería tener una vida normal, pero su hermana le hablo de un grito, le estaba indicando que bajara, se dejo caer desde arriba y abrió sus alas aterrizando

-Cuéntame hermana que ha pasado

-Hermano tenemos un problema

-¿Que sucede?

-Ustedes buscan los elementos de la armonía de este mundo ¿no?"-

-Si así es-

-Temo decirles que ya no los tenemos-(dijo Luna)-los necesitaron para derrotar a un enemigo

-¿Qué? Y como es eso posible-

-Se los tuvimos que dar al árbol de la armonía

-¿Árbol de la armonía?

-Es donde Luna y yo los encontramos

-Espero que no hayan sido falsos-(dijo mirando a Luna con enojo)

-A quieres pelea-(Luna puso su cara de enojo)-vamos que esperas

-Eso sería perfecto-(dijo retando)-te arrepentirás

-¡BASTA! Luna ellos están aquí porque su mundo está siendo amenazado por favor contrólate dejemos las peleas ahora discúlpate-(dijo enfurecida)-enserio, tienes que controlarte

-Pero yo…

-¡AHORA!-(Celestia ya estaba muy cansada como para seguir discutiendo)

-Lo siento-(Luna relincho los dientes de enojo)-contento

-Tú también-(dijo Space mirando la sonrisa de Dark pero cambio cuando esta lo llamo)-no te hagas y discúlpate

-Pero yo…-(miro la cara de su hermana y esta estaba triste)-bien lo hare por ti…-(se arrodillo)-lo lamento

-Hermano tranquilo ya catalogue su poder y es como el de Twilight de nuestro mundo, parece que de dónde venimos la gravedad afecta el poder y por eso somos más fuertes es por eso que no tenemos ningún rasguño cuando nos estrellamos

-Estas segura de eso

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?-(Dark se quedo callado al recordar eso)

-De acuerdo, confió enti

-Bien, pero tenemos otro problema

-¿Y cuál es ese problema?-(Dark miro de reojo)

-Que aunque tengamos los elementos de aquí… no podríamos regresar en unos… meses-(Space se agacho muy apenada)-lo siento

-¡¿COMO QUE UNOS MESES?!

-Necesito recargar el poder… parece que este hechizo necesita aun más poder que el de 3 alicornios

-Además lo elementos funcionan con nosotras ya que somos quienes controlan su poder-(dijo Twilight)-nosotras somos por decirlo… sus portadoras

-Chicas estaré de acuerdo si deciden ayudarlos-(Celestia les permitió ir a su mundo con los hermanos)-ellos hicieron un largo viaje hasta aquí solo para pedir ayuda

-Lo sabemos Princesa-(dijo Pinkie)-ellos deben ser buenos si son sus hijos de otro mundo

-Como diga Princesa-(Twilight y las demás se inclinaron)-bien está decidido

-Si sabemos hacer algo es ayudar a nuestros amigos-(dijo Applejack)

-Si, a mí me gustaría conocerme en su mundo y hablar con una chica con la misma pasión que yo-(dijo Rarity)

-Por qué no… seria grandioso nuevas aventuras fuera de aquí

-Muchas gracias, de parte de los habitantes de Equestria les agradecemos su ayuda-(los hermanos se inclinaron agradeciendo)

-En verdad gracias-(la cara de Space era de felicidad)

-Su mundo necesita recobrar la armonía y la paz en la que se mantenía con sus líderes…-(fue interrumpida)

-De hecho solo existe una líder-(dijo Dark)

-Es cierto-(Twilight dirigió la palabra)-en su mundo si ocurrió lo del pasado… ósea que no tienen a la Princesa Luna-(eso confundió a los hermanos pero de pronto una voz apareció y Fluttershy grito de felicidad)

-Alguien dijo "CAOS"-(Discord apareció en medio de la plática)

-¡DISCORD!-(Fluttershy grito de alegría)

-Mmmm nadie dijo eso-(dijo Spike)

Discord estaba abrazando a Fluttershy cariñosamente cuando sintió un golpe directo en el estomago, este salió volando directo a la puerta quien esta se derribo, Discord se quedo muy confundido cuando vio a los alicornios quien lo habían atacado, estos brincaron encima del pero cuando trato de convertirse en bruma estos lo pudieron agarrar, nadie podía contra la magia de Discord pero estos sobrepasaban esa habilidad, entonces no se podía mover y estaba a merced de ellos.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-(dijo Discord)-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-No te hagas el imbécil-(Dark estaba enojado)-tuviste el valor de seguirnos hasta aquí… he

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No mientas-(Space estaba un poco asustada)-tú y tus compañeros tomaron a nuestra familia y amigos… no tienen perdón

-Pero que…

-Prepárate para morir

-¡DISCORD!-(Fluttershy estaba asustada llorando por como trataron a el draconicus)-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ PROFAVOR! ¡EL NO A ECHO NADA MALO!

-Fluttershy… ¿Quiénes son estos?

Los hermanos estaban casi con sus ojos en forma de lagarto, Dark de color rojo y Space de azul pero misteriosamente cambiaron a rojo, las princesas estaban algo abrumadas entonces Luna decidió defender a Discord pero un campo de fuerza la repele y hace que retroceda.

-Algo los está cubriendo-(Luna trataba de romper el escudo)-no... puedo romperlo

-No puede ser-(entonces Space mira cuidadosamente a Discord y se dio cuenta de que no era el de su mundo)-como es posible… no lo puedo creer-(salió del escudo)

-Hermana-(miro a Space pero regreso su mirada al draconicus)-te detendré de una forma u otra-(hiso brillar su cuerno para disparar)-el tiempo se te acabo

-Pero quien eres

-¡HERMANO ESPERA ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO!

Space corrió para detener a su hermanos y una enorme luz se vio en el castillo que salió disparada hacia el cielo, todo quedo en humo

-Demonios-(dijo Space)


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO: 9

"EL RECORRIDO"

-¡DISCORD!-(Fluttershy estaba asustada llorando por como trataron a el draconicus)-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ PROFAVOR! ¡EL NO A ECHO NADA MALO!

-Fluttershy… ¿Quiénes son estos?

Los hermanos estaban casi con sus ojos en forma de lagarto, Dark de color rojo y Space de azul pero misteriosamente cambiaron a rojo, las princesas estaban algo abrumadas entonces Luna decidió defender a Discord pero un campo de fuerza la repele y hace que retroceda.

-Algo los está cubriendo-(Luna trataba de romper el escudo)-no... puedo romperlo

-No puede ser-(entonces Space mira cuidadosamente a Discord y se dio cuenta de que no era el de su mundo)-como es posible… no lo puedo creer-(salió del escudo)

-Hermana-(miro a Space pero regreso su mirada al draconicus)-te detendré de una forma u otra-(hiso brillar su cuerno para disparar)-el tiempo se te acabo

-Pero quien eres

-¡HERMANO ESPERA ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO!

Space corrió para detener a su hermano y una enorme luz se vio en el castillo que salió disparada hacia el cielo, todo quedo en humo

-Demonios-(dijo Space)

-¡DISCORD!-(grito Fluttershy con gran preocupación)-¿Discord?

-Espera un momento tú no eres Discord, bueno no el de mi mundo-(Dark lo miraba y noto que no tenía el collar)

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no soy de tu mundo?!-(lo miro extraño)-¡¿Por qué me ibas a matar?!

-No es nada, discúlpame si es que te logre hacer daño, de verdad lo siento es que sigo con ese momento en mi cabeza y no pude controlarme-(dijo con dolor de cabeza y recordando cuando los estaban a punto de capturar)-enserió lo lamento

El alicornio se disculpo pero eso no quitaba la duda de cómo fue posible de que lo pudiera atrapar si en esa forma de baba nada podía hacer le daño, Discord sintió un gran poder dentro del, uno que ni siquiera era de Dark si no de alguien más que al parecer estaba con él, sintió maldad en el.

-¿Discord está bien?-(Fluttershy rápidamente se acerco a la criatura)-¿no tienes ninguna herida?

-Estoy bien-(se trono el cuello)-Celestia ¿me podrías decir quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son Darklight y Spacetime… son de un mundo paralelo a Equestria, al parecer tu otro yo junto con Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek, Nightmare y tu han conquistado ese mundo y ellos han venido por nuestra ayuda-(Celestia tomo la palabra)-¿pero por que actuó el así?

-A si que de otro mudo-(Discord vio a Dark quien actuaba algo aterrado en sus pensamientos)-ya veo

-Disculpen a mi hermano, esta algo preocupado por nuestra madre y Cadence… eso lo dejo muy alterado, sabe lo que se siente abandonar a tu familia para salvarla-(Dark camino lentamente un poco mejor)-tranquilo hermano, tranquilo

-Se como se ha de sentir-(Celestia vio de reojo a Luna)-también he sentido esa sensación-(cerró los ojos y luego los abrió)-bueno chicas, esta atardeciendo y no demora en salir la luna-(voleo a ver a su hermana y esta salió volando)-creo que mejor será que vayan a casa y mañana les muestren Poniville… ¿ustedes conocen Poniville?

-La verdad-(Dark se vello un casco a la babilla)-no… siempre estuvimos viviendo en Canterlot y bueno… cuando estas en un lugar por mucho tiempo te aburre

-Perdonen a mi hermano de nuevo… puede ser muy testarudo-(Space miro de reojo a Dark quien se quedo con cara de ofendido)-no, no lo conocemos, solo de vista… estuvimos ahí por un rato y luego aquí

-Pues lo conocerán-(dijo Rarity)-podremos hacerte diferentes tipos de peinados

-Está bien, si es que el-(señalo al alicornio)-deja de atacar a los demás

-¿Qué hoy es el día de "todos contra Dark?-(dijo con sarcasmo)-no te preocupes estaré bien mientras ella esté a mi lado-(abrazo a su hermana)

-Necesitaran un lugar para dormir-(Twilight camino hasta quedar enfrente de ellos)-pueden dormir allá para que no tengan que desperdiciar tiempo en tren-(hablo con una voz calmada)-que dicen

-Sí, eso sería genial-(Space soltó una sonrisa)-solo que habrá un problema

-¿Cuál es?

-Gracias pero yo paso-(Dark dijo con los ojos cerrados)

-Eso es a lo que quería llegar-(Space dio a entender que el problema es en Dark)-el es… algo complicado… como cuando el acepto de que fuera novio de una chica que…

-Shhh-(se acerco a su hermana)-no hables de ella-(dijo algo serio)-hay cosas más importantes ahora

-¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Pasa algo?-(pregunto Twilight)

-U no será que le tienes miedo a… los pueblos fantasmas-(dijo Pinkie)

-Pinkie Pie… Poniville no es un pueblo fantasma

-Ui es cierto-(se fue sonriendo)

-"Con que tiene novia"-(pensó AJ)-"creí que sería… bueno no importa"

-Eso… fue extraño, bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que yo estoy conforme con la naturaleza, así me fui acostumbrando-(Dark mostro su opinión)-cuidar la entrada del tártaro, eso me cambio… ni siquiera he tocado mi cuarto por un largo tiempo

-Qué raro… por que en este mundo el guardián de esa puerta es un perro de 3 cabezas llamado Cerbero… si quieres podemos hacer algo cuando estemos ahí

-Me parece buena idea

-A no ser que quieras estar en el bosque everfree-(dijo AJ sarcástica)

-¡HAY UN BOSQUE EVEFREE AQUÍ!-(grito de felicidad y luego se sonrojo)-perdónenme, pensé que en este mundo tal vez no existía uno

-Si lo hay… y solo lo decía de broma

-Pues quiero ir a ese bosque

-Eso es lo que me hace enojar… pero no como todos que se exceden, el siempre habla enserió

-Bien está decidido, muéstrenle y espero que se sientan a gusto-(Celestia dirigió la palabra)-siéntanse como en casa

-Bueno vámonos-(todas se despidieron de las princesas y se retiraron)

Las chicas y los hermanos se encaminaron a la estación del tren donde regresarían a Poniville, un viaje largo mientras el sol se ocultaba y la princesa Luna se podía apreciar en la sima haciendo su trabajo, depues de a ver tardado un tiempo llegaron al pequeño pueblo, había uno que otro poni fuera de su casa pero como estaba oscuro notaban las alas de los alicornios.

-Bien, este pequeño pueblo pero humilde es Poniville-(los hermanos volteaban a cada lado)-¿Qué les parece?

-Es muy hermoso y tranquilo-(dijo Space)

-No se compara con el de nuestro mundo-(Dark miraba a cada poni feliz y algunos con sus hijos)-demasiada tranquilidad-(sonrió)

-Gracias, bueno para empezar les mostrare lo que hacemos nosotras, Rainbow Dash tu primero

-Ok mi trabajo es controlar el clima ya sea lluvioso o soleado respecto a lo que nos dicen, miren

Rainbow voló a lo más alto limpiando cada nube que se interponía en su camino, así dejando un bello anochecer, Dark y Space se quedaban viendo hacia el cielo mientras que Twilight hacia una lista con el nombre de las chicas por turno.

-Muy bien ahora vamos con Fluttershy, tu turno-(señalo a la pegaso)

-Oye Twilight-(Space hablo a Twi quien hiso estar pensando a Dark)

-Twilight… Twilight… ¡NO ES CIERTO!-(camino hacia la alicornio lila)-como no me di cuenta antes… ¿tus eres Twilight Sparkle?

-Emm… si como sabes mi nombre

-Nuestra hermana se llama también así-(Dark estaba asombrado que en otro mundo Twilight era una alicornio)-bueno, no es nuestra hermana de sangre… pero la consideramos como hermana

-Entonces… ¿mi yo de tu mundo no es alicornio?-(se llevo una mano a la barbilla)-que raro

Conversaron sobre sus mundos en que es lo que tenían en común y lo que no, después de un largo rato de caminar llegaron a una casa cerca de lo que es un bosque con animales pequeños en las ventanas y un pequeño conejo que llegaba brincando

-Aquí es donde vivo-(el conejo brinco a abrazar a Fluttershy)-hola conejito ángel, parece que tienes hambre

-Y que haces exactamente-(Space vio a unos mapaches y estos se acercaron)-que bonitos… solo había leído de ellos pero nunca había visto unos de cerca… mapaches

-Pues soy enfermera de ellos-(Fluttershy sirvió un plato de zanahorias)-también puedo comunicarme con ellos a otro nivel

Fluttershy y Space se quedaron buen rato cuidando los animalitos, ellas estaban tan cómodas que no se querían ir, un oso apareció y Space tan emocionada de ver uno lo abrazo y el oso hiso lo mismo dándole uno muy cariñoso pero se tenían que ir ya que se estaba haciendo más tarde y era el turno de otra poni

-Bien Fluttershy listo-(palomeo en su listo)

-Haces una lista para todo-(Dark rio)-enserio sí que eres igual que ella-(sonrió)

-Siempre lo hace-(Applejack tomo la palabra)-es como ella siempre nos ayuda a resolver nuestros problemas… y así conocemos nuevos amigos

-Bien… entonces sigo yo-(Rarity camino con clase directo a su casa)-síganme por favor

Al caminar por el pueblo se percataban de que ya había muy pocos ponis en la calle que disfrutaban de la noche tranquila y se sentaban en una fuente con el sonido al caer del agua, llegaron a la Boutique Carousel, Rarity enseñaba sus artes de coser y sus accesorios que habia creado, con el tiempo empezaron a tener un poco de sueño todos

-Bien dejémoslo por hoy es hora de dormir, seguro que no quieres dormir en nuestro castillo-(Twilight rectifico)

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien

-Si quieres te podemos acompañar… digo si quieres-(dijo AJ)

-Bueno jejej-(se sonrojo)-si eso estaría bien

Dieron un último paseo hasta llegar lo que es el bosque everfree, el cual daba un poco de terror a las chicas y Space que era la más asustadiza no sentía ni el más mínimo espanto

-Mmmm haa-(miro la luna completa)

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

-La luna tiene mucha luz-(la miro con ira)-lo está haciendo para molestarme

-Oye si te gusta la oscuridad-(dijo Rainbow)-por qué no te quedas en el granero de AJ

-¿Qué? Tal vez el no quiera-(dijo algo exaltada)-probablemente no le guste-(bajo la mirada)

-Mmmm se que sueno raro diciendo todo esto, de que me gusta estar al aire libre y todo eso-(camino hasta ellas)-pero lo hago por una razón en particular

-Esta bien-(dijo AJ)-ven vamos te mostrare el granero

Las chicas miraban lo rara que se comportaba AJ cuando hablaba con el, y lo mismo pasaba con Dark a la hora de verla, pero era normal en cualquiera que le agrade otro ser diferente a el

-Gracias Applejack-(caminaron fuera del bosque)-me agrada conocer gente que ayuda a los demás… en mi mundo cada quien está por su cuenta… bueno por lo menos los que conozco no

-Debe de ser un mundo muy terrible-(dijo Pinkie)

-¡PINKIE!-(gritaron todas mientras aparecían unos ojos amarillos detrás de ellos)

-No se preocupen… de hecho esta en lo cierto, pero me pregunto ¿Dónde están…

Dark no pudo terminar su oración, los aullidos de criaturas saliendo de los arbustos se mostraban, los lobos grises salieron de sus madrigueras listos para cazar a cualquier cosa viva que entre al bosque

-Jajaja parase que me leyeron la mente-(dice Dark)

-¡LOBOS DEL BOSQUE! ¡HAAA!-(grito Fluttershy)

-Rápido hay que salir de aquí-(dijo Twilight retirando a las chicas)-¿Qué están esperando? Vengan rápido

-Tranquila Twilight-(los hermanos voltearon a ver y eran 5 lobos enfrente de ellos)-mira hermana, al parecer estos son los lobos de este mundo-(los lobos mostraron sus colmillos babeando y gruñendo)

-Se parecen a los de nuestro mundo-(Space se llevo una mano a la barbilla)-pero estos tienen algo diferente… claro no están en armonía con las otras criaturas

-Si tienes razón-(rio)-¿quieres hacer los honores?

-Oigan dejen de estar jugando y corran

-Tranquila tu confía en nosotros… después de todo debes de saber que un alicornio es más poderoso y por mucho que un perro de madera

Los lobos empezaron a aullar a la luna y con una mirada fría pero que no inmutaba a los hermanos, luego dieron un brinco los 5 hacia ellos mostrando sus enormes colmillos

-Tomen esto-(Space lanzo un rayo que cegó a las chicas)

-Imposible-(dijo Twilight)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, no hay nada bueno empezar el fin de semana con una buena historia ¿no?, bueno esta semana resive unos comentarios, que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y me ayudaron en mucho, bueno les agradesco y sin mas que decir buen, buen fin de semana**

* * *

CAPITULO: 10

"EL SER DE UNO MISMO"

-No se preocupen… de hecho esta en lo cierto, pero me pregunto ¿Dónde están…

Dark no pudo terminar su oración, los aullidos de criaturas saliendo de los arbustos se mostraban, los lobos grises salieron de sus madrigueras listos para cazar a cualquier cosa viva que entre al bosque

-Jajaja parase que me leyeron la mente-(dice Dark)

-¡LOBOS DEL BOSQUE! ¡HAAA!-(grito Fluttershy)

-Rápido hay que salir de aquí-(dijo Twilight retirando a las chicas)-¿Qué están esperando? Vengan rápido

-Tranquila Twilight-(los hermanos voltearon a ver y eran 5 lobos enfrente de ellos)-mira hermana, al parecer estos son los lobos de este mundo-(los lobos mostraron sus colmillos babeando y gruñendo)

-Se parecen a los de nuestro mundo-(Space se llevo una mano a la barbilla)-pero estos tienen algo diferente… claro no están en armonía con las otras criaturas

-Si tienes razón-(rio)-¿quieres hacer los honores?

-Oigan dejen de estar jugando y corran

-Tranquila tu confía en nosotros… después de todo debes de saber que un alicornio es más poderoso y por mucho que un perro de madera

Los lobos empezaron a aullar a la luna y con una mirada fría pero que no inmutaba a los hermanos, luego dieron un brinco los 5 hacia ellos mostrando sus enormes colmillos

-Tomen esto perritos-(Space lanzo un rayo que cegó a las chicas)

-Imposible-(dijo Twilight)

Las chicas se habían tapado los ojos para no ver la tragedia que harían los lobos con los hermanos, Twilight fue la única que no los cerro por completo y solo estaba algo confundida

-Chicas miren esto-(Twilight hablo a las chicas)-oigan les estoy hablando

-Para que… no queremos verlos devorados-(dijo Rarity tapada de los ojos)-pobres eran muy lindos

-Ui como un cupcake-(Pinkie sonrió tapada)-un delicioso y rico cupcake

-Pinkie Pie qué demonios estas diciendo-(Rarity se quedo atónita por el comentario de Pinkie)

-No chicas… miren esto-(las chicas abrieron los ojos)

Al abrirlos completamente vieron a los hermanos jugando con los lobos del bosque, estaban tan tranquilos y sin ningún riesgo, las chicas pensaban que esto era algo exagerado por lo que veían pero era real

-Valla sí que eres un lobo enorme-(Dark rascaba la pansa de madera de uno)-parece que tienes muchas raspadas

-Muéstrame que tienes-(el lobo le mostro su mata y tenía algo clavado)-una astilla… te la quitare-(el lobo soltó un gran rugido por el dolor)-ya… no paso nada

-¿Cómo es que pueden convivir con lobos del bosque? Son unas de las criaturas más salvajes de Equestria-(dijo pasmada)-esto es imposible

-Nuestra madre solía decir-(dijo Dark)-el enemigo de tu enemigo… es tu amigo, los lobos del bosque son enemigos de todos-(un lobo paso por un lado del alicornio)-madre decidio hacerlos... buenos prodria decrise

-Yo solo use el hechizo de corazón-(Space dirigió la palabra)-este hechizo muestra el verdadero ser de una persona… por ejemplo yo les lance el hechizo a los lobos para que vieran que nosotros no somos enemigos

-Simplemente somos amigos-(dijo una voz dentro de Dark)

-Claro que si viejo-(Dark respondió a la voz con una mirada pasiva)-tienes toda la razón

Twilight sospechaba de él ya que por el tiempo que llevaba observándolo por el recorrido veía que hablaba solo pero de un modo tan convincente que sentía que hablaba con alguien, no dejaba de echarle el ojo cada rato, paso un momento y las chicas se acercaron un poco tímidas a los lobos

-Vamos… no les harán nada-(caminaron lentamente y empezaron a convivir con ellos)-vamos… mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fluttershy… y no creo que sea buena idea-(la tomaron de las alas y de los cascos para que no hullera)-¡NO POR FAVOR CHICAS! ¡AAAHH!-(Fluttershy cerró los ojos y solo sintió la caricia de algo duro)-pero… que-(los abrió y vio un lobo acariciándola tranquilamente)-mmm bueno… esto no se ve tan mal-(abrazo al lobo)-pero que lindo

-Bueno cachorros-(los lobos se levantaron)-es hora de irse a sus casa que hay que dormir bien-(los lobos caminaron hasta los arbustos)-no se preocupen… los volveremos a ver algún día-(desaparecieron)-me recuerdan a Piro

-¿Quién es Piro?-(dijo Rainbow)-acaso es otra criatura como los lobos

-Piro es el compañero de mi hermano-(Space rectifico) -es un fénix… un ave muy común en Equestria

-¿Común?-(Rarity tomo la palabra)-perdóname querida pero aquí los Fénix no son nada comunes… el único fénix que conocemos es el de la princesa Celestia

-¿Qué raro?-(Space se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-en Equestria muchos en Canterlot tienen Fénix

-Y a todo esto-(Applejack camino hasta quedar enfrente)-¿tú tienes alguna mascota?

-Es una dragona-(sonrió)-ella la considero igual mi compañera… la verdad los dragones en nuestro mundo casi han desaparecido

-Pero… valla sí que nuestros mundos tienen diferencias-(Twilight se llevo un casco a la cabeza)-me pregunto que mas tendrán

-Ella se llama Strafe-(su cara de calmada paso a una un poco pasiva)-la salvamos hace mucho tiempo… sus padre murieron…

-Sera mejor para después-(Dark interrumpió a su hermana viendo que estaba algo entristecida)-no es momento de recordar cosas malas

-Me alegra que lo consideren como compañeros-(Rainbow se acero y tomo la palabra)-Tanke puede ser algo… distraído pero es leal a mi

-Bueno… ya que cambiaste de opinión-(Rarity sonrió)-vamos a ver donde pasaras la noche

-Perdonen a mi hermano de nuevo… es muy indeciso

-Tienes que disculparte por mí cada vez que hago algo-(dijo algo apenado)

-Hermano, sin mí no sabrías que hacer-(Space lo callo con ese comentario)-verdad que no dices nada

-Bueno sin más que decir vámonos-(Applejack y los demás se encaminaron a la granja de los Apple)-te gustara… la construimos toda mi familia

-Te lo agradezco mucho-(agacho la mirada)-de verdad

-No te preocupes… siempre ayudamos a nuestros amigos-(giño el ojo)

-Amigos…mmm amigos… no recuerdo la última vez que llame a alguien… Amigo-(se fueron)-pero lo que mas me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán los demás?-(agacho la mirada decepcionado de sí mismo)-debimos ayudarlas

-Tranquilo hermano, ellas están bien te lo aseguro-(lo abrazo)

-Eso espero hermana

Depues de que se separaron, una extraña voz de una mujer, nadie la oía por que estaba en la cabeza de Space, era una voz que le provocaba un dolor inmenso pero soportable

-No estés tan segura de ello-(dijo la voz)-Jajajaj

-Por qué haces esto-(hablaba con la voz en su mente)-ellos no te hicieron nada

-Jajajaj terminare lo que de hace tiempo debí hacer-(la voz se esfumo y Space se le quito el dolor)

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una casa fuera del pueblo, se podía apreciar las estrellas en todo su esplendor, era una vista magnifica, en la casa todo estaba apagado parecía que todos ya se habían ido a dormir, también vieron todos los manzanos que tenia Applejack y eran asombrosos, nunca habían visto una cantidad de arboles de un solo fruto en un solo lugar

-¿Enserio tu cultivaste eso?-(Dark se elevo a un árbol)-¿puedo?-(AJ asintió y tomo una manzana del árbol y la mordió)-mmm deliciosa, en nuestro mundo nuestros chefs tienen la costumbre de dejarle la piel… dicen que es mala-(se trago la manzana)-par de idiotas

-No, mi familia cultivo estas manzanas desde que llegamos aquí-(admiro las manzanas)-ahora es mi turno de cuidarlos

-Son demasiados-(se elevo aun mas y vio que había aun mas un poco alejados)-me impresiona esta poni, sin duda sacrifica muchas cosas-(pensó y descendió)-pues… que te puedo decir, eres buena

-Una manzana ppffff-(dijo Pinkie)-deberías de probar los pays de Applejack, es una de las mejores cocineras de Equestria

-¿Enserió?-(Space le brillaban los ojos)-por que podríamos hacer algo algún día… no crees-(asintió)

-Bueno todas a sus casa-(dijo Twilight)-mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo-(cada quien se retiro dejando a los 3 alicornios y a la terrestre)

-Bien nosotras también nos retiramos-(Twilight y Space se dieron media vuelta)-tranquila estoy segura de que te gustara estar aquí-(esta asintió)

-¡SPACE!-(esta volteo)-recuerda que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento?-(miro a Twilight y luego a su hermano moviendo las alas)-Haaaa si hermano

Dark vio caminando a las alicornio y solo con el paso que daban pronto desaparecieron, el estaba algo raro, ya que sentía estar en casa y a la vez no, miro las estrellas una vez mas y de pronto sintió un golpe en su espalda

-No te preocupes… de mis amigas, el poni más confiable es Twilight además de Pinkie

Twilight y Space caminaban por el pueblo, todo estaba oscuro, pero a lo lejos se apreciaban las luces del castillo, era enorme y la alicornio blanca quedo impresionada por la construcción

-¿A que vives?

-Sip-(sonrió)-ven te mostrare tu habitación-(subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta más o menos grande)-aquí dormirás

-Wow-(quedo con la boca abierta)-es… increíble, no sé como agradecerles de verdad todo lo que hacen por nosotros

-Oye acerca de lo que te dijo tu hermano-(Twilight se acerco muy confusa)-que es lo que quiso decir con ¿entrenamiento?

-O es que yo apenas hace un día que soy una alicornio y no he podido aprender a volar bien-(agito las alas y solo pudo moverlas un poco)-aun no entiendo como lo hacen

-Mmmm entonces eras unicornio-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-necesitaremos ayuda, y conozco a la poni ideal para eso

-¿Qué pasara con mi hermano?... el se habia ofrecido a ayudarme

-No te preocupes… no se molestara si te ayudamos-(sonrió)-el también te podrá enseñar cuando tú quieras-(rieron por un rato)-oye note que a mi hermano le gusta la poni con la que pasara la noche en su granero

-Si… es extraño-(se llevo un casco a la cabeza)-creo que se llevaran bien y con suerte tal vez se vuelva tu cuñada

-JAJAJAJA-(rieron)

De vuelta en Sweet Apple Acres

-Bien este es el granero-(estaban lugares cómodos por la paja donde se podían acostar los animales)-puedes dormir adentro si quieres

-No te preocupes-(hiso brillar su cuerno y apareció una cama de paja un poco grande)-siempre improviso-(se acostó)-Haaaa

-Bueno-(ella también se acostó)-y dime como es tu mundo

-¿He?

-Sí, ¿Cómo es?-(se miraron)-si es tranquilo, pacifico, etc.

-Pues… es tranquilo, con aventuras, cada misterio que hay en el… lo que me gusta son las historias que nos cuenta nuestra madre cuando es la hora "Real" que es cuando nos reunimos

-Se ve divertido-(agacho la mirada)-parece que tienes una buena familia, una madre… y como es tu padre

-Mmmm bueno… de hecho mi madre ósea Celestia, no es nuestra madre de sangre-(eso sorprendió a AJ)-podría decirse que somos adoptados jejeje

-¿Y entonces que paso con tus verdaderos padres? Me imagino que han de estar en algún lugar de tu mundo

-Eso quiero creer

-Bueno-(se levanto con una sonrisa)-no te preocupes… no eres el único que no viven con su padres

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vives con tus padres?

-Pues no… y ni siquiera sé donde están-(una lagrima salió y Dark se levanto)-jamás lo he visto

-Tranquila-(Dark con su casco le quito la lagrima)-tal vez están por ahí y estoy seguro de que piensan en ti-(sonrió)

-Gracias… bueno vete a dormir que mañana te tengo una sorpresa

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No, insisto, te presentare a la familia

-¿Pero si nos les agrado?

-No te preocupes… ellos son geniales-(abrió la puerta del granero)-debes descansar… estoy segura de que has pasado por cosas horribles

-Como no tienes idea-(dijo la voz en su cabeza)

-Nos vemos-(se despidieron y esta cerró la puerta)

-Oye ya vi que te gusta-(dijo la voz)

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No te hagas… te conozco mejor que nadie Dark-(la voz rio)-te gusta y estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo

-Cállate y duérmete-(se volteo)-como le podría gustar a alguien como ella, solo mira como soy, enojón, torpe, mi hermana tiene que resolver mis problemas, eso da pena

-JAJAJAJA en eso tienes razón

Fuera del granero AJ se había quedado parada escuchando cada palabra que decía y que parecía estar hablando solo, eso la dejo algo extrañada

-Parece que está loco-(sonrió)-pero es lindo-(rio)

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Incubus-Love Hurt"**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews con sus opiniones**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amigos tengo malas noticias, no tendré Internet por un leve tiempo, subo este capitulo por que uso la computadora de amigo, lo siento pero mientras disfruten... se que algunos han de decir... chale con esto y aquello... se los digo por que todo esta planeado ya hasta tengo lista lo que sera la segunda etapa... bueno sin mas distracciones**

* * *

CAPITULO: 11

"CONOCIENDO UN NUEVO AMIGO"

A la mañana siguiente del nuevo mundo donde los hermanos se encontraban, un amanecer glorioso y una pequeña luz se asomaba por la puerta abierta de un granero donde Dark estaba algo inquieto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla desde que tiene memoria

-_** Recuerda tu lo puedes controlar ella no, ayúdala si no será demasiado tarde, los quiero hijos… ¡AAAHH!**_-(despertó de un brinco)

-Ah ¿Qué?-(al despertar vio una silueta enfrente de él)-¿Qué sucede?

-Buenos días-(Applejack se acerco sonriendo)-parece que tenias una pesadilla, ¿estas bien?-(bajo un cubo con agua que llevaba en su espalda)

-No lo se-(se llevo los cascos a la cabeza quejándose)-he tenido esta maldita pesadilla desde que era pequeño y aun no se qué significa

-A eso es

-¡AAAHH! … ¡POR QUE CARAJOS!-(recibió un cube tazó de agua)-¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!

-Para estar bien al día-(sonrió)-necesitas estar al 110%... vamos que el día comienza-(salió del granero)

-Carajo… si tengo que estar soportando esto a diario-(rio)-me volveré loco-(Dark se levanto poco a poco hasta salir del granero)-y bien-(bostezo)-que es lo primero que voy hace

-Primero conocerás a mi familia-(entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás)-ellos son buenas personas no tienes de que preocuparte-(caminaron y al dar la vuelta estaba una mesa donde se encontraba 3 ponis, verde claro, rojo y amarillo)-te presento a, la abuela Smith

-Hola jovencito como estas-(la abuela sonrió) -es un gusto conocerte-(se levanto para quedar de frente de el)-¿Por qué estas mojado? ¿Tienes calor?

-Oh no-(AJ le dio una toalla)-gracias, es solo que desperté y me arrojaron un cube tazó de agua

-Bueno… dejemos eso para después-(AJ rio)-bien, el es mi hermano mayor Big Mac

-Es un gusto, Big Mac-(este solo asintió)-y dime ¿Quién es la pequeña de aquí?

-Ella es la más juguetona de la familia-(AJ abrazo a Applebloom sonriendo mientras que Dark los miraba muy calmado)-aun que a veces se mete en problemas

-Mi nombre es Applebloom-(la pequeña potra se presento muy animada brincando alrededor del alicornio)-soy una Crusaders

-A y ¿Qué es eso?-(sonrió)

-Somos un grupo de ponis que se dedicas a encontrar su talento especial-(mostro su flanco)-solo que es muy difícil-(se acerco y miro la CM de Dark)-oye nunca había visto una Cutie Mark como esa

-Oh… pues es una larga historia que si quieres te puedo contar después-(la acaricio del cabello)

-Eres un alicornio… otro-(se llevo un casco a su barbilla)-eres igual que la que estuvo aquí

-¿Aquí?-(quedo confundido)-mmmm creo que te refieres a mi hermana… ¿ella estuvo aquí?

-Si… yo la traje del bosque everfree-(sonrió)-al parecer cuando caían en las bolas de fuego, entre ustedes chocaron y se dispersaron

-Muchas gracias-(la miro de reojo)-creo… que fue algo muy repentino todo esto

-Y dime… ¿hace cuanto que son novios?

-¡WOW QUE! ¡NO, NO, NO!-(Dark respondió algo sonrojado)-como cree, si apenas llegue anoche

-Abuela Smith-(AJ se sonrojo un poco enojada)-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Bueno solo digo lo que veo

-Sip-(dijo Big Mac)

-Hermana… es tarde… me llevas a la escuela

-Lo siento Applebloom-(dijo algo preocupada)-Big Mac y yo estaremos muy ocupados por la cosecha de Zapa manzanas-(esta agacho la mirada)-y la abuela Smith-(esta estaba totalmente dormida)-me gano la palabra

-Si quieren yo la podrá llevar

-No, de verdad gracias… no te molestes

-No hay problema-(camino para quedar directamente con la potra)-¿Qué te parece AB?-(asintió)-también recuerdo cuando iba a la escuela… mi primer día fue algo… entretenido-(sonrió)

En otro mundo que estaba siendo invadido por simuladores y perros diamantes que no se llevaban bien aun, había diferencias entre estos y por lo tanto no daban a entenderse, Tirek caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, entro en un cuarto pequeño y encendió sus cuernos con una esfera de energía

-Maestra-(se arrodillo mientras aparecía una silueta negra)-le fallamos

-No te preocupes… al parecer las cosas tomaron un nuevo rumbo

-¿A qué se refiere con nuevo rumbo?-(dijo confundido)

-No es nada… dime que tal van las cosas por halla

-La princesa Celestia y Cadence están encerradas en los calabozos-(rio)-hay muchos equinos aquí que podría usar como esclavos

-No me interesa eso-(sonaba enojada)-lo que me interesa es como están los elementos

-No se preocupe por eso-(tomo los medallones de su cuello)-están totalmente seguros

-Bien-(la silueta se desvanecía)-no me falles… no sabes de lo que soy capaz

De regreso en el mundo paralelo Dark caminaba con la pequeña potra directo a clases, todos miraban de forma rara al alicornio y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, en su mundo era diferente ya que casi no hablaba con nadie

-No me gusta la forma en que todos me miran-(estaba algo molesto)-me incomoda… pareciera que nunca habían visto un ser como yo

-Pues… la verdad solo creían que había 4-(dijo AB)-tu llegada y la de tu hermana cambio todo-(pasaban por la calle cuando una pegaso y una unicornio llegaron)-Hey mira esas son mis amigas

-Hola AB-(Scoot llego con un buen saludo)-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Nunca había visto otro alicornio-(Sweetie reviso de atrás adelante a Dark)-mmmm… ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de ti?

-Chicas les presento a Darklight-(sonrió)-es mi futuro cuñado-(eso sorprendió al alicornio)

-¡OYE YO NO…

-No digas nada tu secreto esta salvo conmigo

-Y conmigo-(dijo Sweetie)

-Y conmigo-(Scoot sonrió)

-Y para empezar ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-(dijo algo enojado)

-Mi nombre es Sweetie Bell

-Yo soy Scootaloo

-Ellas son mis amigas-(se paro y las abrazo)-nosotras tenemos el club que te dije

-¿El de las Crusaders?-(miro de reojo)

-Así es-(las chicas en el camino se la pasaban hablando, corriendo, brincando lo cual hacia que Dark se sintiera algo cansado pero con una sonrisa de ver a las pequeñas)-y dinos como es que te hiciste novio de AJ

-¡Con un carajo!-(pensó)-yo no soy su novio-(agacho la mirada)-es mas creo que ella ya tiene novio

-Hay no digas eso-(AB se subió en su lomo)-cada poni tiene su media naranja… o manzana… y no, mi hermana no tiene novio

-No te desanimes-(habían llegado a la escuela quienes los otros potros se despedían de sus padres)-AJ es una poni trabajadora… y la más fuerte de Ponyville

-Si de verdad te gusta-(le guiño el ojo)-has algo que la asombre… rápido que no demoramos en entrar a clases

-Bueno pues… mi trabajo es resguardar la puertas del tártaro… ayudar a mi madre y a Cadence con las cosas de sus súbditos… y hacer pedazos a cualquiera que se meta con mi familia-(su cara era una de odio pero regreso la mirada a las potras quienes se quedaron algo asustadas)-mejor… olviden eso ultimo-(en eso sonó el timbre)

-Bueno tenemos que irnos-(Sweetie corrió)-nos vemos luego

-Adiós

-¿Qué harás mas tarde?-(AB pregunto de manera feliz)

-Pues iré con mi hermana… le enseñare a volar-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-¿y tú? ¿a qué horas sales?

-Pues salgo un poco tarde… AJ y Big Mac no podrán venir por mi… y la abuela Smith siempre se queda dormida… supongo que me iré sola-(agacho la mirada y camino hasta la entrada quienes estaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Poon)

-Miren quienes están aquí-(dijo Diamond de manera burlona que no paso de ser desapersvido por Dark)-las costados en blanco

-Podrías dejar de molestarnos-(dijeron serias)-nosotras no te hemos hecho nada

-Pues… las dejaremos de molestar-(dijo Silver)-si consiguen su CM Jajajaj

-A la mierda como me vean… esto debe parar-(Dark camino serio hacia la entrada, todos lo veían de forma extraña pero eso no le importaba el debía hacer lo que es correcto y controlar esto)-¡CHICAS!-(llamo la atención de las potras)-no dejen que las molesten… ustedes son especiales… pueden ser lo que ustedes quieran, ustedes tienen eso a su favor y no dejen que estas mocosas las molesten-(miro de manera seria a las terrestres)-¿Cuándo salen de clases?

-Pues… em… dos horas, ¿Por qué?

-Yo vendré por ti y te llevare a casa-(esta sonrió)-ahora me tengo que ir-(despego dejando polvo detrás)-ahora lo importante… entrenar a mi hermana

En el castillo de Twilight estaba 2 alicornio y una pegaso, Rainbow enseñaba a Space a volar, quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apenas se podía elevar unos cuantos metros, en eso escucharon el sonido parecido a la de una Rainplocion sónica

-¿Qué es eso?-(Rainbow miraba a todos lados buscando el origen del sonido)-se está acercando

-Es… haa-(respiraba agitadamente)-mi… haa… hermano-(callo tendida al suelo)

-¿Tu hermano?-(Twilight se acerco para ayudarla y una esfera blanca apareció mostrando al alicornio llegando a una velocidad increíble)-oye como hiciste eso

-¿Hacer qué?-(se sacudió el polvo)

-Eso fue increíble-(Rainbow quedo sorprendida)-tienes que enseñarme hacer eso

-¿La esfera de velocidad?-(miro a la pegaso)-claro… cualquiera la puede hacer-(miro a su hermana quien estaba tirada en el suelo)-¿hermana estas bien?

-Demasiado entrenamiento por ahí-(trato de mover las alas)-me duelen las alas… hay madre mía-(tiro su cara al suelo)

-¿Qué sucedió?-(miro a las chicas)

-Es pero que no te moleste pero estábamos entrenando a Space-(señalo a la alicornio)-¿no te molesta verdad?

-Para nada-(sonrió)-es mas se los agradezco

-Oye… que te parece una carrera entre tú y yo-(dijo Rainbow)-así mostraremos nuestras habilidades de vuelo… mi técnica especial es la Rainplocion Sónica

-Ha la Rainplocion Sónica ya es vieja en mi mundo-(rio)-pero solo los ponis mas rápidos pueden hacerla… y déjame decirte que son muy pocos ¿no es así hermana?

-Creo que si-(esta se levantaba poco a poco con la poca fuerza que tenia)-tengo sueño… me iré a dormir-(Space tambaleaba por el cansancio para caer de lado pero en eso fue detenida por Twilight)

-Tranquila te llevare a tu habitación-(sonrió)-después regresare para ver cómo les fue en el entrenamiento-(se acerco al alicornio y la pegaso para luego retirarse)

-Muy bien-(miro a Rainbow)-¿quieres aprender hacer la esfera de velocidad?

-Eso nombre suena muy ridículo-(la cara de Rainbow era una seria)

-Pero… si yo invente ese nombre-(Dark se entristeció por el comentario)

-Mira ponle uno como-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-ya se… Speed Zoom

-¿Speed Zoom? Deja lo digo con clase para ver cómo suena-(se llevo los cascos a la cabeza)-mm me gusta-(caminaron directo a un campo abierto, se podía apreciar un lugar hermoso y muy pacifico)-muy bien… aquí parece un buen lugar

-Empecemos-(pasaron un buen rato entrenando la nueva técnica para Rainbow)

Dentro del castillo Twilight leía unos cuantos libro, Space despertó a las cuantas horas muy ansiosa por seguir entrenando, pero necesitaba comer algo para tener energías así que fue a la cocina junto con Twilight quien le preparo unos sándwiches para comer y regresar con su hermano

-Muy bien Space-(sonrió)-en un momento regreso y volveremos con tu hermano-(esta asintió y subió las escaleras de la planta alta del castillo)-come lo que gustes

-Bien a seguí… ¡AAH!-(un dolor repentino en su cabeza la molestaba)-¿Qué… es lo… que quieres… ahora?

-Solo te digo-(una voz de una mujer sonaba dentro de su mente que era la que le provocaba el daño, tirando su comida a punto de terminar)-que si revelas algo o dices la mas mínima cosa… matare a todos-(desapareció y el plato de comida regreso a su estado original)

-No puede ser

-Muy bien-(Twilight había regresado)-ven vamos con tu herma… ¿te encentras bien?

-Si… no te preocupes por mi… vamos con Dark-(caminaba con desequilibrio pero se recuperaba)-maldición por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi-(pensó mientras salían del castillo)

-Mmmm es increíble que aun sea de mañana-(Twilight miraba el cielo azul)

-Mi hermano no es de los que se queda despierto-(rio)-es más un día mama, yo y mis hermanos lo fuimos a buscar-(caminaron hasta ver al alicornio mirando el cielo)-y lo encontramos con la baba escurriendo Jajajaj fue gracioso

-Oh hola hermana-(volteo a su derecha)-¿ya estas mejor? ¿quieres seguir entrenando?

-Por supuesto

-Jajajaj… ¿y dónde está Rainbow?-(Twilight miro a sus lados sin encontrar a la pegaso)

-Buena pregunta-(dirigió su mirada al cielo)-será mejor que se cubra-(una esfera color azul cían cayo haciendo una explosión con la tierra)-exelente

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Incubus-Love Hurt"**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews con sus opiniones y nos vemos en otro momento en otro capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas, un brony aqui un brony halla... un brony te saludara, bueno pues estoy de regreso con mi red al 110%, gracias a todos los que leen este fic despues de esto y mas adelante habra sorpesas inesperadas, feliz fin de semana**

* * *

CAPITULO: 12

"REACCION"

Habían pasado un tiempo con Space quien ya empezaba a volar mucho mejor sin necesidad de su magia, Dark estaba orgulloso de ella al igual que las chicas pero se estaba haciendo tarde y le había prometido a la pequeña potra ir por ella a la escuela… y Dark aun no se podia sacar de la cabeza, ¿Qué son las zapas manzanas?, tambien observo a Rainbow quien tambien estaba aprendiendo a manejar la Speed Zoom en muy poco tiempo

-Bien hecho-(sonrió)-es todo por hoy hermana-(detrás suyo estaba la pegaso cian un poco rasguñada)-¿estas bien? No te preocupes también me paso la primera vez… es normal

-Estoy bien-(rio)-¿enserio es normal que me pasara esto?

-Claro-(sonrió)-la ahora llamada Speed Zoom, la primera vez que se realiza tu cuerpo no está adaptado a esa habilidad-(miro sus heridas)-tranquila… mañana estarás mejor, no son heridas tan graves

-Bien-(estiro las alas)-de hecho ya ni sintien las heridas… y tengo que ir a ocuparme del clima

-Bueno me retiro-(Space se acerco a su hermano rápidamente)-nos vemos mañana

-¿Hermano a dónde vas?

-Voy con Applebloom que le prometí que iría por ella-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-aun me pregunto que son ¿zapa manzanas?

-Las zapa manzanas fueron descubiertas por la abuela Smith-(dijo Twilight)-fue hace varios años… son las mejores manzanas que se puede hacer en jalea

-Oh eso suena… delicioso-(miro hacia el otro lado y miro la puesta de sol)-nos vemos-(despego haciendo la misma esfera dejando a las demas despidiendose de ellas, pero aun con el pensamiento de su mundo y su familia)-madre espero que estés bien-(él pensaba mientras una lagrima salió de el, tanto era una preocupación por ella y por los demas)

-Sera un buen contrincante verdad Rainbow-(dijo Twilight)

-Naa… lo hare polvo-(rio)

-He ¿Rainbow Dash?-(Space se acerco lentamente algo tímida)

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme aprender a volar-(sonrieron y chocaron los cascos)-una cosa más… mi hermano creó una técnica con la Rainplocion Sónica que creo te gustara aprenderla solo que cuesta trabajo y aun no la perfecciona

-No te preocupes… ¿y cómo se llama esa técnica?

-Creo que la usara en su carrera, mañanate dire el nombre y sera mejor que te prepares... esa tecnica requiere de mucha concentracion y la unica que la tiene perfeccionada es nuestra hermana Cadence-(rio)-aun recuerdo cuando la hiso... mi hermano quedo lago nervioso

Dark volaba por los cielos en una esfera blanca que ahora era nombrada gracias a la pegaso cian la Speed Zoom, una esfera de energía capaz de poder ir a una velocidad increíble, se le hiso tarde por unos minutos para llegar por la pequeña potra

-Ya casi llego-(vio la escuela abajo)-ahí esta

-¿Dónde estas cuñado?-(miro a ambos lados y ninguna señal)

-¿Qué pasa costado en blanco?... no prometió lo que dijo tu cuñado-(rio de manera burlona Diamond)

-De seguro son de los que jamás cumplen las promesas-(Dark estaba a punto de llegar)-o lo más seguro se dio cuenta de que no vales la pena-(rieron cuando una pequeña tormenta de tierra apareció)-¿Qué es eso?

-Lamento llegar tarde-(rio)-estaba con Rainbow, Twilight y mi hermana entrenando-(miro la puesta de sol)-parece que es hora de irnos-(la potra de un brinco subió a su espalda)-¿no van a venir por ustedes?

-Pues… Rarity-(se tallo en casco detrás de la orejas)-está ahora con su jefa Sapphire Shores… es algo especial ella-(rio)

-Y Rainbow está ocupada con el clima-(miro al cielo y vio varias nubes)-estará muy ocupada

-¿Qué les parece si las llevo?-(eso llamo la atención de las potras)

-¿Enserio?-(lo miro de reojo)-¿no te molestara?

-Claro que no-(rio)-al parecer son hermanas de ellas-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla pensando en Rarity y Rainbow)-vamos… es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a las chicas que accedieron ayudar a mi mundo… después de todo, uno de mis principios es ayudar a los que quisieron ayudarme

-¿Tu mundo?-(dijo Sweetie mirándolo de reojo mientras subían a su espalda)

-Larga historia-(se acomodo para volar)-sujétense-(empezó a aletear dejando el suelo cada vez más abajo, AB miro a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon que quedaban con la boca abierta, saco unas gafas oscuras presumiendo)¿oye? Bonitas gafas

-Gracias-(sonrió)-creo que las usare por un largo tiempo

Dark llevaba por los cielos a las potras, Scoot se sentía como cuando estaba con Rainbow, las 3 potras miraban la luna saliendo y el sol ocultándose, era una vista magnifica con las estrellas tan brillantes en ese momento, no podían creer lo que veían, una nueva perspectiva, Scoot hiso señas de que su casa estaba abajo entonces descendió

-Esta es mi casa-(bajaba de su espalda a la potra)-muchas gracias… nos vemos mañana

-Si… no llegues tarde-(grito AB que volvieron a despegar)

-Adiós

Se volvió a despegar del suelo para ir a la casa de Rarity, Sweetie tenía aun en mente lo que había dicho el alicornio _**-vamos… es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a las chicas que accedieron ayudar a mi mundo… después de todo, uno de mis principios es ayudar a quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarme- **_tenia la curiosidad tan metida que no dudo en preguntar

-¿Oye?-(toco la cabeza tomando su atención)-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Mi nombre es Darklight-(la miro de reojo)-pero mis hermanos me dicen Dark, pero si quieres puedes llamarme así

-Está bien, Dark que quisiste decir con "ayudar tu mundo"-(le llevo un casco a la boca)

-¿Cuál es tu casa?-(se detuvo en el aire)

-Es la Boutique que está ahí-(la señalo)

-Bien seré breve-(voló lentamente hacia la casa)-mi mundo fue invadido por los enemigos que enfrentaron las chicas de aquí

-Te refieres-(dijo AB)-a Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Rey Sombra y Tirek

-Exacto-(su cara tomo una seria)-ellos nos atacaron no uno a la vez, si no todos al mismo tiempo, no sé cuantos de seguro fueron atacados por ellos… por eso venimos aquí, a pedir ayuda… Celestia fue muy amable al deja r que nos ayudaran

-La princesa Celestia es la alicornio más amable del mundo-(llegaron a la casa la cual se escuchaban risas)

-Parece que se están divirtiendo-(miro a la casa por la ventana)-no se ve nada

-Es por qué Rarity así se trata con Sapphire… ellas se llevan así pero es muy… especial-(toco la puerta quien solo se escucho la voz de Rarity)-tardara unos segundos-(después de lo antes dicho la puerta se abrió pero la unicornio grito)

-¡AAAHH!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-(dijo Dark algo preocupado)-¡¿pasa algo?!

-No… es que… me pareció ver… una extraña figura de ti… pero oscura con unos ojos afilados y aterradores-(eso preocupo a Dark)

-Tal vez imaginaste-(rio)-tal vez no fue nada

-Bueno… ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Pues…

-¡HOLA! Ya llegue-(dijo Sweetie)-voy a la cocina

-No te hubieras molestado-(sonrió)

-No… es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Bueno, gracias-(lo abrazo)-el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada-(Sapphire se mostro)

-Hola… ¿quien es él?-(camino elegantemente hacia la puerta)-¿es tu novio?

-Otra vez con lo mismo-(se llevo un casco a la cabeza en señal de cansancio)

-¡QUE, NO!-(se sonrojo)-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Ella no es su novio-(dijo AB seria)-es el novio de mi hermana

-¡¿QUE?!-(dijo Rarity aun en ese estado)-¡AJ!

-Me lleva la que me trajo, lo que me faltaba-(pensó en su mente y riendo pero luego recordó la carrera con Rainbow, era una competencia amistosa la cual le animaba a el)-mmm enseñarle la Speed Zoom a Rainbow para la carrera de mañana fue buena idea… me gusta que estemos nivelados-(no se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y las chicas miraban muy sorprendidas)-¿Qué sucede?

Las chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al oír las palabras del alicornio, Rarity estaba algo apenada, no por ella… si no por él, Sweetie quien tomaba un vaso con agua lo escupió al oírlo, estaban algo sorprendidas ya que se enfrentaría a Rainbow la pegaso más veloz de todas

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?-(AB se acerco para quedar ojo con ojo con Dark)-¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Emm… es solo una competencia amistosa no hay nada de qué preocuparse-(entre los arbustos unos ojos brillosos aparecían)-además no es la carrera del siglo… además las competencias las disfruto y me distraen un poco

-¿Y en donde será la carrera?-(dijo Rarity)

-En el castillo de Twilight… lo que más me gusta es que competiré

-Bueno pues… te deseo suerte

-Gracias por eso pero… lo que necesito es un descanso-(agacho la cabeza)-no he dormido bien estos últimos días-(miro a la potra a su lado y sonrió con una mirada cansada)-vamos AB es hora de irnos-(la pequeña se subió, se despidieron y despegaron)

-Creo que su humillación… quedara marcada en este mundo… bueno en que estábamos

Al volar por un largo tiempo, el alicornio estaba muy cansado y Sweet Apple Acres estaba a unos cuentos metros, AB lo animaba para que siguiera adelante y este no se dio por vencido, tenía la visión muy confundida

-¡VAMOS CUÑADO! ¡VAMOS!-(gritaba de emoción)-¡NO TE RINDAS!

-Carajo… definitivamente… me volveré… loco-(cerraba y abría los ojos en señal de falta de sueño)-ya… casi-(aterrizo un poco brusco y la pequeña se bajo de el)

-Vamos ya esta…-(olfateaba algo)-¿hueles eso?... vaya es tu día de suerte

-¿Por qué… lo dices?-(dijo con enojo)-yo no… huelo nada

-Es el mejor postre de los Apple-(miro hacia el huerto de manzanos viéndolos que estaban totalmente cosechados)-¡Jalea de zapa manzanas!

-Jajaja así que es eso… pues no perdamos tiempo-(ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la granja, entraron y un olor agradable salía de la cocina)-¿hola… ¿hola?

-Oh ya llegaron-(dijo AJ)-en lo que estaban ocupados… me tome la libertad de hacer la jalea de zapa manzanas

-¿Me pregunto a que sabrán?-(una sonrisa aparecía en la cara cansada del alicornio, también dejo pasmados a los Apple)-¿Por qué… ponen esa cara?

-¿Jamás habías probado la jalea de zapa manzanas?-(dijo la Abuela Smith quien Dark negó con al cabeza)-Big Mac… trae la cámara ahora-(Big Mac asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras)-AJ trae un pan con jalea-(AJ hiso lo mismo y corrió hacia la cocina)-este momento debe ser preciso-(todos lo dejaban confundido)

-Emm… ¿se podría saber que está pasando aquí?-(los ponis habían regresado con las cosas y AJ sentó al alicornio en la mesa, todos lo miraban de forma seria pero con una sonrisa)-emmm-(un pan con un liquido multicolor fue puesto en frente de el)-¿Qué significa esto?

-Queremos ver tu reacción al probar la jalea-(dijo AB sonriendo y brincando)

-No creen que esto es muy… exagerado

-Puede ser-(dijo la abuela pegándole a la cámara)-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?

-Sabes su nombre… pero no sabes usarla-(los ponis se llevaron casco a la cara)-bien… pruébala

-¿Qué?

-La jalea… solo pruébala y nosotros haremos el resto-(Dark dudo por unos segundo pero al ver la sonrisa de AJ se sonrojo y no pudo evitar probar)-y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Oh… madre… mía-(le tomaron la foto y cayó al suelo)

-Creo que… le puse mucha jalea-(se acercaron para ver la imagen, se acercaron a poni en el suelo y este tenía una sonrisa)-estará bien… solo necesita descansar

En el mundo de origen de los hermanos, 2 simuladores corrían por un boque siendo perseguidos, al parecer por sus voces el más pequeño era una simuladora y el otro que estaba un poco más grande que era un simulador

-¿Está bien cariño?-(dijo la simuladora)-Necrolian debemos salir de aquí

-Lo sé… Esmerald si no sobrevivo… quiero que vivas por mí

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! Jamás te dejare-(Esmed se acerco para abrazarlo pero unos ruidos entre los arbustos se acercaban)-maldición… están aquí

De los arbustos salieron varios Changelings enojados que al parecer los estaban buscando, empezaron a caminar alrededor de ellos asechándolos, se detuvieron lentamente y con una risa demoniaca.

-Bien… Necrolian-(el simulador estaba cansado pero su mirada era seria)-creíste poder escapar de nosotros

-No creí… pero si los engañe-(Necro junto con Esmed se hicieron polvo desvaneciéndose)-hasta pronto

-¡MALDITO! ¡BUSQUEN POR TODAS PARTES!-(dijo el simulador caza a los demás)-deben de estar cerca-(se fueron y en la copa de los arboles estaban estos 2 que se habían escondido)

-Eso estuvo cerca-(Necrolian se quito el sudor)-vámonos de aquí-(Esmed asintió y desaparecieron en la noche)

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Linkin Park -Somewhere i belong"**

**Nuevamente gracias, hacen que este fic tenga mas inpiracion, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y no vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos... tengo una cuestio, un amigos que podria decirse mi mejor amigo Broni me recomendo subir 2 capitulos cada semana, no se ustedes que dicen... pueden dejar sus comentarios con su opinion y ¡Hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!**

* * *

CAPITULO: 13

"CARRERA AMISTOSA"

A la mañana siguiente, un alicornio blanco descansaba en una habitación que daba la resolana del sol, nuevamente seguía teniendo la pesadilla que lo atormentaba, parecía que nunca se iria y se lo llevaría a la tumba… en el sueño podía apreciarse una unicornio blanca con melena rosada llorando

-_** Recuerda tu lo puedes controlar ella no, ayúdala si no será demasiado tarde, los quiero hijos… ¡AAAHH!**_-(despertó de un brinco)

-¡MALDITA SEA!-(corrió hacia la ventana sin notar la habitación)-¿Por qué carajos no puedo estar tranquilo?-(su cara era una de frustración)-que significa "tu puedes controlar, ella no"… ¿Qué significa?-(la puerta de la habitación rechino y eso llamo la atención de Dark poniéndolo en posición de combate)

-Hola-(dijo AJ animada)-apúrate que… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lo… lamento-(Dark tenía una cara de preocupación pero se empezó a relajar viendo que todo estaba bien)-he estado algo alterado… desde ese día

-Oh ya veo-(agacho la mirada)

-¿Por cierto?-(miro el extraño lugar en el que estaba)-¿Qué es este lugar?... no se parece a nada que haya visto-(camino alrededor del cuarto)-es… pequeño-(eso molesto un poco a AJ)-a medida… la cama… suave… parece una habitación

-Es mi habitación

-¡WOW!-(Dark sonrojado no sabía que decir caminaba algo torpe y tiraba una que otra cosa insignificante)-yo… no sabía… lo siento

-No te preocupes… yo te traje aquí-(sonrió)

-¿Pero… por qué?... por qué me trajiste si dormiría en el granero

-Por que quería ver con quien hablabas cuando estas solo-(al decir eso Dark se puso nervioso y preocupado, parecía que revelaría el secreto)-¿sabes no soy tonta?

-No… como te puedes decir así-(dijo Dark)-tú no eres tonta… eres especial-(se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el corazón de Dark latía cada vez más fuerte y no podía dejar de sentir una presión en su pecho enorme)-demasiado especial-(cerraron los ojos y estuvieron de juntar labios cuando fueron interrumpidos)

-¡HOLA!

-HA.. EMM… HOLA AB-(dijo Dark quien se separaba de AJ algo desilusionada)-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas listo?

-¿Listo para qué?-(se acerco a la pequeña potra algo curioso)

-Para la carrera entre tú y Rainbow claro

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo como eso?

-Pues estaba a punto de hacerlo… pero un pan multicolor apareció en mis papilas gustativas-(dijo sarcásticamente)

-Oh es cierto… bueno ¿a qué hora se quedaron de ver?

-En cualquier momento

-Bueno pues baja el desayuno está listo-(AB bajo rápidamente)

La familia Apple estaba reunida en la cocina, desayunaban jalea de zapa manzanas ya que dejaron algunas para vender y en ese mismo momento la puerta sonó, Big Mac se levanto y abrió la puerta mostrando el señor Filthy Rich con su hija

-Hola Big Mac-(sonrió Filthy)-veo que comenzó la temporada de zapa manzanas

-Sip

-¡EXELENTE! Y como siempre quiero los primeros 100 frascos

-Sip-(Big Mac regreso a la mesa donde hiso un gesto a la abuela)

-Ya voy… ya voy… hola Filthy ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola abuela Smith-(Filthy camino hacia afuera pero antes de irse Diamond Tiara vio al alicornio que la había insultado)

-A sí que está aquí-(sonrió de manera malvada)-es mi oportunidad de que mi papa lo ponga en su lugar-(corrió hacia su padre llamando su atención y la abuela paso de largo)-papa aquí está el poni que te dije que me insulto

-¿Con que ese estúpido esta aquí?-(su cara era una de enojo)-abuela Smith en un momento regreso-(la abuela asintió y camino hacia el granero)-bien vamos para halla

En la mesa Dark comía jalea junto con los demás, miraba a AJ con tal cariño que sentía más que solo ser una amiga… sentía que quería ser algo más que unos amigos pero como seria se apenas unos días la conoció, entonces en la puerta Filthy llamo a Dark, el se quedo algo confundido

-Em ¿hola? ¿Quién es usted?

-Escúchame bien idiota-(eso molesto a Dark)-si vuelvo a saber que molestas a mi hija-(lo empujo con el casco en el pecho)-te arrepentirás-(en eso Diamond Tiara apareció atrás haciendo una señal de burla)

-Oiga que le pasa-(su tono de voz era de enojo)-su hija se la pasa molestando a la pequeña AB con su costado en blanco, usted es el que debe disculparse-(Dark por el enojo empezó a caminar lo que hacía que el poni retrocediera)-odio a ese tipo de ponis-(sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos en forma de lagarto)-y ese es mi trabajo… encargarme de ellos…mi trabajo es traer orden-(retrocedió)-cada acto hay una consecuencia… si insulte a su hija es por que ella es una malcriada-(AJ, Big Mac y AB veían a Dark de forma que estaba a punto de estallar)-una...

-Viejo contrólate-(dijo la voz dentro de el, una voz que sonaban como muchas)-sabes lo que pasara si salgo

-Es cierto-(suspiro y sus ojos cambiaron a los verdes normales)-lamento si insulte a su hija… pero su hija a estado insultando a la pequeña AB… mi deber es defender a quien lo necesite-(AJ escuchaba las frases del alicornio)-espero que me perdone pero es cierto

-¿Eso es cierto Diamond Tiara?-(miro de reojo a la potra)

-Pues… si… pero

-Sin peros-(su voz había cambiado por una seria)-estas castigada

-¡PERO PAPA!

-¡PERO NADA! ¡VETE A LA CASA!-(la potra refunfuño marchándose mirando con ira y enojo)-lo lamento… no sé qué decir, nunca le puse la suficiente atención

-No se preocupe… los padres pueden estar muy ocupados y no les prestan demasiada atención, ademas la violencia no resuelve nada… a veces-(pensó eso ultimo)

* * *

En otro mundo, estaba una en lo más profundo del castillo de Canterlot estaban las cuevas de cristal, una vez lugar de unicornios codiciosos, Twilight se encontraba algo triste y muy preocupada por sus hermanos cuando escucha los pasos de alguien, Tirek tenía 2 esferas que se encontraban Celestia y Cadence debilitadas

-¡Desgraciado… que les has hecho!-(grito Twilight enojada)

-Cállate mocosa… o también sufrirás el mismo destino que tu hermano-(se quedo callada)-y ustedes 2-(arrojo a las alicornios a las jaulas)-fueron listas en sacara su magia pero-(tomo a Celestia del cuello lastimándola y sacándole un poco de sangre)-¿en donde esta?

-Jamás… lo sabrás-(sonrió)-esa magia… no te pertenece… solo la… quieres para… destruir-(la apretó mas para aventarla de nuevo)

-Maldita Celestia… siempre vas un paso adelante… pero eso cambiara-(se retiro cerrando las jaulas y en otra estaban un dragón adolecente y lo que parecía ser un ave)

-Hola Celestia-(dijo la dragona)

Tirek caminaba por los pasillos de Canterlot con los ojos cerrados, pensando, concentrado hasta que las pinturas se empezaron a mover sin que el las viera, se empezaban a derretir uniéndose

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Discord… o lo pagaras

-Demonios eres bueno… y dime como van las prisioneras

-Las desgraciadas expulsaron su magia… ahora tengo que conseguir de otras parte-(miro de reojo al draconequus)-de hecho… tengo un trabajo para ti, ¿te gustaría ir de viaje?-(Discord sonrió mostrando su colmillo y sus otros dientes afilados)

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer

-Oh solo es una misión en la que debes traer algo de otra parte

-¿De dónde?

-Te avisare cuando esté listo-(hiso aparecer un libro antiguo)-Celestia cree que ella es la única que sabe de magia… este hechizo es muy sencillo, te mandara a un lugar por un leve tiempo pero con mi poder tratare de que sea mas

-Bien-(chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer unas palomitas)-mientras en lo que terminas estaré divirtiéndome con los ponis… y una que otra yegua Jajajaj-(su risa era demoniaca que sentía un escalofrió al hacerla)

-Bien… y cuando estés ahí-(Discord desapareció y Tirek solo frunció el seño)-no lo vayas a cagar

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo donde los hermanos estaban de visita, la familia Apple caminaba con el alicornio hacia el castillo de Twilight, se podía apreciar la punta del castillo pero al llegar encontraron algo

-¿Qué extraño?-(dijo Dark)-¿Dónde está Twilight?

-Hey… encontré algo-(AJ tomo una nota que estaba en la puerta)-la nota dice… Dark, las cosas con la carrera han cambiado drásticamente… ven rápido a Canterlot… ahí será la carrera-(doblo la hoja a ver si encontraba algo mas pero nada)-que extraño… bueno parece que tendremos que tomar un tren

-Aun no me explico por qué una simple carrera… será en un lugar como Canterlot-(cerró los ojos pensando pero nada se le venía a la cabeza)-demonios… a por cierto… no es necesario tomar el tren-(la familia lo miro de reojo)-acérquense, hare que nos tele transportemos haya

-Pero por lo que se… llevar a varios ponis en una tele transportación requiere de mucho poder

-No te preocupes-(sonrió)-tengo una energía extra… listo hermano-(pensó y una voz le respondió)

-Listo

La familia se acerco lentamente haciendo un pequeño círculo, estaban algo extraños viendo a Dark con los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abrió de golpe desapareciendo todos en un flash de luz, los ponis aparecieron en lo que es el centro de Canterlot donde encontraron todo vacio

-¿Qué extraño?-(dijo Dark)-no hay nadie

-Tal vez están tan ocupados-(la familia estaba algo desorientada por lo que hiso Dark ya que no habían hecho algo así nunca)-mis ojos

-Jejeje lo siento… debí decirles que la primera vez es algo complicado-(miro alrededor del pueblo que cerró los ojos)-déjenme hablar con mi hermana

-Un hechizo de telepatía… Twilight dijo que es un hechizo complicado y se ve sencillo-(dijo AB)-bueno por lo que nos dijo cuando estamos con ella

-De hecho no es un hechizo… nacimos con esto… y lo más curioso es que solo funciona con Space-(volvió a cerrar los ojos)-hermana… hermana estas ahí

-Aquí estoy hermano-(dijo Space en su mente)-¿Dónde estas?

-En Canterlot pero tu donde estas

-Deja te envió una señal

Dark abrió los ojos para esperar la señal de su hermana, de la nada un sonido de una explosión en el cielo llamo su atención indicando que se encontraba ahí

-Ya la vi

-Hermano date prisa… ocurrió algo con la carrera

La familia y el alicornio se fueron trotando hacia donde Space había lanzado los fuegos artificiales, caminaron por un buen rato hasta llegar a un edificio enorme… era un coliseo, entraron algo confusos y al llegar se encontraron con una variedad de ponis de diferentes lugares, Cloudsdale, Canterlot, Ponyville y del Imperio de Cristal y en la parte más alta estaban las 4 princesas, Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight, en eso llego su hermana

-Hermano… ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Buscándolas… pero por que en Canterlot va a ser la carrera

-Ven sígueme hay algo que queremos decirte-(caminaron hasta quedar en el balcón donde se podía apreciar la enorme pista)

-Darklight que bueno que te vemos-(dijo Twilight)

-Me podrían explicar de una maldita vez por que la carrera que se supone seria en Poniville-(Dark se estaba enojando ya que a él le gusta que sean las cosas como habían quedado)

-Dark querido tranquilízate-(dijo Rarity tratando de calmar al alicornio)-la verdad ni siquiera nosotras lo sabes… la princesa Celestia solo llego al castillo y nos dijo todo eso, antes de irnos deje una nota

-Todo lo plane yo

-¿¡PINKIE?!-(dijeron las ponis)-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y para más dudas ¿Cómo supiste de esto?-(dijo Rarity)-solo se lo conté a las chicas pero tu no estabas

-No te preocupes… yo estaba escondida en los arbustos de tu casa cuando hablabas con el… y escuche todo, así que le hable a varios amigos y esos amigos a sus amigos y esos amigos y asus…-(fue interrumpida)

-Si ya entendimos

-Se suponía que era una carrera simple… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que quería que todo mundo te conociera-(sonrió)-escuche cuando dijiste que nunca llamas te a nadie amigo

-Pero eso lo hago por una razón-(se acerco a Pinkie con un poco de enojo y sus ojos ya se habían vuelo de lagarto pero con el color verde que era el color natural de ellos)-no sabes lo que se siente… que estén varios ponis queriendo hablarte y hablarte… y en ese momento te desesperas por que son solo mas que estorbos en tu vida-(Pinkie estaba algo temerosa por la expresión de él, las chicas también lo veían muy preocupadas)-maldición… relájate relájate-(se dijo así mismo)

-Hermano tranquilo, ya tranquilo-(Space acariciaba a su hermano y este reaccionaba de manera calmada hacen que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad)-ya, hablaremos con Rainbow de esto

-De hecho ella también lo sabe-(dijo Fluttershy)

-¿Qué?-(se escucharon los gritos y porras de todos los ponis de la pista)-¿Qué demonios es esto?-(se escuchaban las alabazas de los Wonderbolts y también de Rainbow Dash que venían con ellos)-¿Oye que ocurre aquí? Creí que sería una carrera amistosa entre tú y yo

-Lo sé pero curiosamente recibí una carta de ellos-(señalo a lo que eran Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot)-al escuchar la noticia que al parecer Pinkie Pie esparció… no dudaron en llamar a la princesa Celestia para la carrera y ahora estamos aquí… te gusta la idea-(la pequeña Wonderbolt llamada Fleetfoot no dejaba de ver a Dark de una manera curiosa)

-Oye así que tu eres de otro mundo-(Fleetfoot se acerco al alicornio con una mirada provocadora quien AJ solo agacho la mirada triste)-¿me podrías llevar a tu mundo un día? Quizá podamos practicar un rato

-Jajajaj es graciosa señorita pero… mi mundo por ahora es un completo caos-(miro a Rainbow)-está bien Rainbow hagámoslo a tu modo-(la pegaso sonrió volando feliz)

-La carrera comenzara en cualquier momento será mejor que vallamos a nuestras posiciones-(Dark asintió caminando a AJ)

-Tal vez no sea la carrera que esperaba-(dio una sonrisa amistosa)-pero estoy seguro de que Rainbow no me decepcionara

-¡Espera!-(dijo Twilight)-no es que no confiemos en ti… es solo que, no puedes…-(se toco el cuerno)

-¡OH!... cierto, adelante-(Twilight hiso brillar su cuerno anulando temporalmente la magia de Dark hasta el final de la carrera)-bien… andando Rainbow

-Veras de lo que es capaz ella-(le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro)-te impresionara

Rainbow, Dark y los Wonderbolts volaron directamente hacia las líneas de arranque don de otros ponis estaban también alineados eran 13 en total

-¿Pues cuantos somos?

-Somos 13, esta carrera será asombrosa-(grito de emoción)-no puedo esperar para usar la Speed Zoom

-Jajajaj la lo creo

-Oye es cierto… Space nos conto sobre una técnica que aprendiste de la Cadence de tu mundo

-Haa te la menciono…

-Solo me dijo de la técnica pero no me dijo su nombre ni como se hace

-Pues si es posible la veras-(los competidores estaban listos para arrancar cuando les dieran la señal)

El marcador empezaba su conteo regresivo para iniciar la carrera, la pegaso cian y el alicornio estaban más que decididos al enfrentarse solo entre ellos ya que Rainbow sabía que era más veloz que los Wonderbolts y quería mostrar sus habilidades a ellos y Dark solo tenía en mente que la carrera era sobre él y Rainbow

-3… 2… 1-(salieron disparados todos los comeptidores)

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Linkin Park - Somewhere i belong"**

**De nuevo gracias por seguir esta historia que muy pronto sabran cada cosa a su debido tiempo, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amigos esta semana pues realize 2 capitulos ya que no tuve clases aqui, asi que seran 2 por esta semana o quien sabe todo puede pasar disfrutenlo**

* * *

CAPITULO: 14

"YO Y MI OTRO YO"

Rainbow y Dark estaban a la cabeza, los Wonderbolts estaban a una nariz de alcanzarlos y los otros competidores se quedaban más atrás, los 5 casi iban parejos pasaban cada obstáculo que se les interponía, la pista era mas larga de lo que parecía

-¿Cómo te va?-(dijo Rainbow)-eres muy lento

-Jajajaj solo estoy calentando-(los 2 empezaron a acelerar dejando un poco atrás a los Wonderbolts)-eres buena para ser una pegaso

-No me subestimes-(Rainbow miro de reojo al alicornio y de la nada se empezó a transformar en una esfera color cian y de los ojos un gran brillo color cereza)-¡OYE CREI QUE LO USARIAS AL FINAL-(la pegaso voló aun mas rápido dejando a Dark muy atrás)-a con que quieres jugar así-(su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de un color blanco y de sus ojos un brillo enorme de color verde)

En los balcones donde se encontraban las princesas y las chicas estaban admirando las habilidades de los 2, las princesas también estaban impresionadas pero Luna estaba algo confundida, estaba más bien indignada, creía que Dark utilizo magia para poder ganar

-¡Esta haciendo trampa!-(dijo Luna enojada)-esta carrera es un fraude… utiliza magia para ganar

-Permítame princesa Luna-(Twilight llamo su atención)-pero Dark está solo utilizando una técnica que no implica magia si no energía del mismo cuerpo… es como por decir… está liberando o desatando su poder-(miro a los pegasos volando)-no tengo idea como lo hace pero sé que no utiliza magia

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no te engaño?-(Luna estaba seria ya que no le caía bien el alicornio)

-Rainbow también la puede realizar y es una pegaso-(eso callo por completo a Twilight)-no es por ponerme en su contra pero… los que cometieron errores en un momento… merecen una segunda oportunidad-(Luna volteo hacia Dark que tenía una sonrisa pasiva y llena de diversión por la carrera)

-Tal vez tengas razón Twilight Sparkle-(cerró los ojos)-nuevamente me has impresionado con tus consejos… mi hermana tuvo razón en volverte princesa

-Te dije que te sorprendería-(Celestia sonrió)-ahora toma asiento y disfrutemos de esta carrera-(Luna asintió y se sentó)

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-(dijo Twilight)

-Y que es-(dijo Cándense)-te noto algo rara

-Es… que cuando veo a Dark-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-parece que está hablando con alguien… algunos dirán que está loco, pero es tan convincente

-Tal vez si está un poco loco-(Luna hiso aparecer una bebida)-¿no lo crees?

Twilight miraba fijamente Darklight que estaba cabeza a cabeza con Rainbow en sus esferas de color pero algo raro pasaba con Dark, su esfera se estaba volviendo de color negro y cuando dieron vuelta en un tramo vio como Dark cambiaba de su color blanco a uno negro con ojos rojos

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

* * *

En otro mundo, un ser color rojo con cuernos estaba en la sala del trono leyendo un viejo libro, Tirek estaba con los ojos fijamente y concentrado en su libro, en eso en las sombras sale una bruma negra que se arrastraba

-¿Qué haces Tirek?-(dijo Nightmare)-¿Qué es esto?-(dijo con una voz gruñona)

-Quieres callarte… estoy concentrándome-(Tirek ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada)-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No fue suficiente hacer la noche para siempre

-Sí pero… quitar las putas nubes es muy aburrido-(se transfiguro tomando su forma original)-necesito un esclavo especial para eso

-Muy bien

-¿Me conseguirás un esclavo?

-No idiota… me refiero al conjuro-(cerro el libro y lo hiso desaparecer)-le diré a Discord que venga mas al rato… y después de eso me iré a descansar-(camino hacia lo que es el pasillo y entro en un cuarto oscuro)-o y lo de tu esclavo lo tomare en cuenta… yo también necesito uno

-Es más misterioso de lo que recuerdo… o más bien de lo que recuerda Luna

Tirek caminaba por los pasillos mirando a cada lado a ver si encontraba al espíritu del caos pero no encontraba a nadie, se tele transporto hasta el jardín de Canterlot donde este estaba torturando a varios ponis con un látigo que en la punta tenia púas

-Por fin te encuentro

-¿Me buscabas?-(siguió dando de latigazos pero en una se atoro en el cuerpo del poni, jalo con fuerza destrozándolo a la mitad)-genial, necesito otro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tengo un libro con algunas explicaciones del poder de Darklight y su hermana-(apareció un libro)-Dark no es el hijo de Celestia he… por lo tanto léelo y veras un poder del que te será interesante-(desapareció)-es solo una copia de un libro con muy poca información… el orginal no sé donde esta... este me lo dio mi maestra

-¿Qué es esto? Los Storm Galaxy… ppffff suena ridículo-(hojeo cada página hasta que encontró una que le llamo la atención)-¿poder oscuro oculto? Jajajaj suena divertido

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo visitante, Space miraba a los competidores tratando de alcanzar a los Wonderbolts pero se le dificultaban, y estos trataban de alcanzar a Rainbow y a Dark transformados en esferas de color

-¿Cómo demonios Rainbow Dash se volvió más rápida?-(rio Spitfire)-estas llena de sorpresas niña

-Sí que es asombrosa-(Soarin vio a la pegaso perdido en ella, pero giro su cabeza hacia Dark con una mirada de enojo)-no permitiré que me gane a Rainbow-(Soarin acelero arrebasado a sus compañeras)

-¡SOARIN! ¡¿A dónde carajos vas?!-(no obtuvo respuesta)

-Siempre tiene que lucirse-(dijo Fleetfoot)-andando Spitfire-(esta asintió y se pusieron en marcha cuando se escucha en las bocinas)

-Muy bien competidores-(dijo una voz detrás de las bocinas)-estamos en el ultimo trama de la carrera… los competidores Rainbow Dash y Darklight están arrasando con los Wonderbolts… esto es increíble

-Vamos ustedes pueden-(grito AJ)-¡Yeehaaa!

-Eso vamos muchachos-(dijo Rarity)

-¡VAMOS NO IMPORTA QUIEN GANE! ¡IGUAL HARE UNA GRAN FIESTA PARA TODOS USTEDES!-(Pinkie estaba muy animada)

-Yey-(grito Fluttershy quien solo fue un susurro)

-Vamos hermano… vamos Rainbow

-Esta es la última carrera viejo-(la voz dentro de Dark que sonaban como muchas hablo)-¿estas listo?

-Siempre estoy listo-(dijo Dark que seguía siendo observado por Twilight)-andando

-Otra vez-(dijo Twilight)-¿Qué ocultas Dark?

-Em ¿Twilight?-(Fluttershy se acerco a la alicornio)-¿puedo decirte algo?

-Claro que sucede

-Es sobre Darklight-(se acerco)-hace un momento lo note algo raro

-¿A qué te refieres?-(la miro de reojo)

-Pues… ha… lo vi… hablando solo-(Twilight se quedo callada)-¿estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes… tal vez se hablaba así mismo para darse ánimos-(sonrió)

-Es que se veía tan… enserio… pero tal vez tengas razón-(se aparto)

Dark estaba más animado ya que era la última carrera y demostraría la técnica que le enseño Cadence de su mundo

-Dark es hora de mostrarle el poder de un verdadero poder-(dijo la voz en el)

-Tranquilo… aun no la hemos perfeccionado recuerda, ni siquiera nuestra hermana Cadence lo tiene completo

-¿Con quien hablas?-(dijo Rainbow)

-Nadie-(rio sarcásticamente)-no es nada… oye muéstrame tu Rainplocion Sónica y yo te demuestro la mía-(Rainbow asintió y se elevaron a lo mas alto para poder realizar)

-¿Qué demonios van a hacer?

-Van a demostrar sus técnicas… Rainbow la Rainplocion Sónica y mi hermano el Tornado Sónico

-¡¿El qué?!

-El Tornado Sónico… es una técnica demasiado complicada que lleva años de practica… fue lograda por Cadence nuestra hermana

-¿La Cadence de su mundo es su hermana?-(dijo Twilight confundida)-pues como esta su universo

-Ha no se alteren… nos decimos asi por que crecimos juntos… Shining, Twilight, Cadence, Blue, Dark y yo

-¿El Blue de su mundo debe ser un tipo delicado no?

-¿Delicado? No… Blue, Shining y mi hermano… son los mejores guerreros, siempre practican para ver quien es el mejor… se tardan horas hasta que los 3 caen rendidos y ninguno gana

-Valla… pues veamos esa técnica de tu hermano

Rainbow trataba de dejar a atrás a Dark, aumentaba cada vez la velocidad para volar aun mas al cielo, Dark no podía quedarse atrás, si quería demostrar su técnica tendría que ganar altura y los demás competidores solo llegaron a donde estaba el tramo final para dar vuelta hacia abajo y ganar velocidad mientras que los otros seguían un poco mas otras

-Parece que Rainbow quiere presumir la Rainplocion he-(dijo Fleetfoot)-jajaja que niña

-¡VAMOS RAINBOW DEMUESTRA LO QUE ERES!

Los 2 se detuvieron en una enorme altura de distancia del último tramo ahora iban a una gran velocidad fusionada con la Speed Zoom, podían hacer acrobacias a una velocidad inigualable, los 2 empezaron a tratar de romper la barrera del sonido

-¡VAMOS! VAMOS!-(dijo Rainbow quien trataba de darse ánimos pero volteo a ver a Dark)-¿Qué te parece?

-Nada mal-(Dark la miro y dio una vuelta en su propio eje que eso era muy peligroso)

-Oye ten más cuidado… eso que hiciste te pudo haber arrojado fuera-(volvió hacer lo mismo pero más veces)-Jajajaj enserio… basta eso es muy peligroso-(Rainbow se empezó a dar cuenta que estaba lista para realizar la Rainplocion Sónica, varios rayos aparecían alrededor de ella)-está bien… oye enserio bas… ¡PERO QUE!-(la pegaso vio que Dark estaba girando en su propio eje a una velocidad tremenda que no se podía ver si iba de izquierda a derecha o viceversa y que su Rainplocion empezaba a girar igual, los rayos que hacia Dark solo rotaban en el haciendo un tipo remolino)-¡Increíble! Pero no me daré por vencida

Bajaban a una velocidad aun más rápida de lo normal que rebasaron sin ningún problema a los competiros que se habían adelantado junto con los Wonderbolts, Rainbow estaba emocionada pero cuando lo volteo a ver de nuevo noto que su esfera estaba de color blanco y negro, los 2 habían roto la barrera y de un instante se lanzaron realizando su técnica, Rainbow aparecía un circulo de arcoíris pero la de Dark era blanca y negra pero esta giraba como un remolino

-¡VAAMOSS!-(dijeron los 2, la Rainplocion y el Tornado chocaron fusionándose y agregando 2 colores más al arcoíris)

Las 2 a una gran velocidad bajaban y el piso ya no estaba muy lejos, las chicas veían emocionadas, las princesas también lo veían y era sorprendente lo que pasaba, vieron por primera vez 2 colores nuevos en un arcoíris

-Asombroso-(dijo Pinkie)-sin duda hare una fiesta para todos los que compitieron

-Si… seguro será divertido-(dijo Applejack)-pero ahora veremos quien gana

-Una pregunta ¿desde cuándo tiene Dark los ojos rojos?-(todas miraron al alicornio tomando en cuenta los ojos y en su forma de dragón)-esto es muy extraño

Rainbow y Dark iban par a par dando lo mejor de ellos, ninguno cedía y se daba por vencido ya faltaba poco para llegar a la meta

-Vamos… ¿que ya te cansaste?

-No, yo nunca me daré por vencido-(dijo Dark)-nunca

-Oye que es eso-(Rainbow observo una figura oscura en el pero a la mirad)-¿Qué demonios eres Darklight?

Los ponis bajaron a una velocidad atravesando la línea de meta, los ponis los aclamaban y detrás de ellos pasaban los Wonderbolts y los demás competidores, Rainbow y Dark aterrizaron derrapando, la energía que los rodeaba desapareció dejándoles varias raspadas por el tiempo excesivo que la usaron aparte de su exhaustos pero con una enorme sonrisa

-Eso… fue… ¡INCREIBLE!-(Rainbow grito de felicidad y Dark miraba confundido como es que ella tenía aun un poco de energía)-no lo crees

-Espera… ¿Cómo es posible… que aun tengas energías?-(se desplomo al suelo)-si tu… primero usaste… la Speed Zoom que yo

-Mmmm no lo sé pero me gusto… la adrenalina, libertad, nunca me había sentido así desde que logre la Rainplocion por primera vez-(miro al cielo y la tarde ya había caído, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del tiempo)-gracias por devolverme esa experiencia

-De… nada

-¡HERMANO!-(grito Space)-estuviste genial-(lo ayudo a levantarse)-no te preocupes, te recuperaras pronto… tu también estuviste magnifica Rainbow

-Gracias… siempre lo soy

-Oye esa técnica es genial-(dijo Rarity)-como se llama

-Fue creada por Cadence-(recuperaba el aliento)-la llama Tornado-Sónico… esa técnica es muy difícil, no ella lo a logrado

-Pero si lo hiciste bien

-No-(reafirmo)-se supone que perfeccionada debería realizar un tipo remolino, además de volver de color el cielo

-Ya veo-(dijo AJ)-en ese caso debes entrenar y entrenar-(este asintió de manera seria)

-Ui Dark-(Pinkie brinco sobre el alicornio quien estaba muy cansado)-ups… lo siento, como decía hare una increíble fiesta-(todos los competidores se reunieron con una gran sonrisa)-todos ustedes dieron lo mejor de ustedes… bueno ahora se lo compensare

-¿Qué es lo que hará?-(dijeron los ponis)-no se pero será grandioso-(en ese momento Twilight estaba pasando algo seria)-oh lo siento princesa

-No te preocupes… ¡Darklight!-(dijo Twilight a lo que llamo la atención de el)-oye… ¿podemos hablar más al rato?

-Claro… por supuesto

-A solas-(su mirada cambio a una de enojo a lo que lo puso nervioso)-por favor

-De acuerno-(se retiro)

-Increíble técnica joven viajero-(dijo Celestia)

-Oh gracias mad… lo siento, ya me estaba acostumbrando a decirle así

-Tranquilo… de seguro ella está orgullosa de ti-(Dark se sonrojo y AJ le dio un pequeño saludo dándole un golpe en el hombro)-y parece que hiciste nuevos amigos

-Si lo sé-(miro a todos a su alrededor)-nunca tuve a alguien que pudiera decir mi amigo o… mejor amigo-(todos sonrieron delante de él y en una miro a AJ que también le sonreía)-y parece que aquí los encontré

Después de la larga e interesante carrera todos los competidores junto con las chicas y varios de los que presenciaron la carrera tomaron el Tren directo a Poniville y ya que también había, aun no se podían creer que estuvieran casi 3 ciudades en ese estadio, después de un largo recorrido a casa Pinkie con la ayuda de varios ponis logro crear una enorme celebración en todo el pueblo, la misma anfitriona que era ella invito a los competidores al escenario

-¡Y AHORA ESTA CANCION ES PARA TODOS USTEDES!-(Pinkie empezó a cantar y todos le seguían al ritmo de la música, Rainbow también se divertía pero Dark solo veía)-¡VAMOS COMPAÑERO SUBE AQUÍ!

-Lo siento Pinkie pero necesito hablar con él-(Twilight apareció detrás, Dark creyó que lo había salvado ya que el odiaba bailar)-ven, quiero la charla que te dije-(después caminaron a donde estaba un puente que cruzaba un pequeño rio)

-Oh Twilight no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que me…-(fue interrumpido)

-¿Quién es?-(dijo sin mirar atrás)

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?

-No te hagas… te he visto, no creas que soy tonta-(volteo con una mirada seria)-te he observado durante el poco tiempo que llevas aquí

-¿Observado?

-Te he visto hablar, actuar y caminar como si estuvieras con alguien más-(camino alrededor de el poniéndolo nervioso)-no se con quien pero he podido notar que en varias ocasiones tu como que cambias… no sé cómo pero cambias a una forma demoniaca con unos ojos llenos de ira

-¡MIERDA!-(dijo la voz en su cabeza)-viejo… creo que nos descubrió… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tranquilo… aun no tiene suficientes pruebas-(pensó)-debes de estar confundida… yo no puedo…

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! Perdón pero odio que me mientan-(agacho la mirada mientras una lágrima salió de ella)-si de verdad fue cierto lo que dijiste… eso de _**"nunca tuve a alguien que pudiera decir mi amigo o… mejor amigo y parece que aquí los encontré"**_… entonces no tienes nada que ocultar-(se retiro rumbo a la fiesta y Dark se quedo callado)

-Eso estuvo cerca-(dijo la voz)-¿no lo crees?

-Tenemos que decirle la verdad

-¡¿QUE?! ¿ESTAS LOCO? Recuerdas que se lo prometimos

-Si lo sé… pero no quiero perder una amistad que jamás tuvimos… ¿no lo crees?-(hubo un completo silencio)

-Bien… hagámoslo… pero tendremos que explicarle esto a mama

-Lo sé-(fue corriendo llamando a la alicornio)-¡TWILIGHT ESPERA!-(esta se detuvo)-está bien… te diré todo… pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie… en especial a AJ… no quiero que me odie por lo que tengo-(agacho la mirada)

-No te preocupes-(caminaron a un lugar donde nadie los viera, era una especie de callejón solo que este estaba limpio sin ningún daño)-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Revelándote nuestro secreto

-¿"Nuestro secreto"?

-¿Estas listo hermano?-(Twilight se quedo confundida)-contrólate por lo que más quieras-(de repente un fuerte viento empezó a salir de la nada Twilight estaba algo temerosa, volteo a ver a Dark y este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados)

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-(una gran luz cegadora apareció, Twilight se recuperaba tallándose los ojos)-pero… o… por Celestia-(solo podía notar una figura negra)-no es posible

-Así que tu eres la poni que descubrió nuestro secreto-(dijo una voz que sonaban muchas, no se parecía en nada a la de Dark)-Jajajaj me impresionas

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Linkin Park - Somewhere i belong"**

**No olviden de jar sus comentario o criticas en la caja de reivews **


	15. Chapter 15

**En este un enemigo esta a punto de hacer un caos en un mundo, sera un oponente dificil de vencer, este estos son los relealize esta semana disfruntenlo**

* * *

CAPITULO: 15

"BIENVENIDA"

Era un nuevo día en un mundo nuevo, Space se encontrar entrenando con Twilight y Rainbow Dash, esperaban a Dark quien ya se le había hecho tarde, este trotaba por el pueblo, viendo, aprendiendo y observando cada cosa pero lo que veía eran varias parejas de ponis, eso lo hacía sentir algo feliz e incomodo hasta que logro ver el castillo con una mirada de preocupación por lo de anoche

-¿Hermano? ¿Estas bien?-(dijo Space)

-No es nada… que te hace creer que no estoy bien, claro que estoy bien por qué no habría de estarlo-(miro a Twilight quien se acercaba lentamente)-o mierda-(pensó)

-Tranquilo… no tienes por qué preocuparte-(le guiño el ojo)-no se lo diré a nadie, en especial a ella… lo prometo por mi casco-(se llevo un casco al ojo dejando a los hermanos confundidos)-¿Qué? Es un modo de asegurar o de guardar una promesa

-Haaaa-(dijeron los 2)-es muy extraño eso-(dijo Space)

-Bueno tengo que retirarme-(antes de que Twilight saliera volando Dark quiso diserle algo)

-Twilight… ¿Por qué hay tantos ponis juntos? Hay algún día en especial o que

-Mmmm déjame ver en el calendario… enseguida vuelvo-(despego directo al castillo)

-Viejo-(dijo la voz)-no estoy seguro… pero sentí una energía maligna anoche… no se que sea pero debemos estar listos

-¿Qué clase de energía?

-No lo sé… pero no proviene de este planeta-(en eso llego Twilight)-estate atento

-Bien… por lo que dice aquí-(reviso el calendario)-vaya miera esto, que curioso… es tu día de suerte

-¿Por qué?-(dijo confundido)

-Hoy es el día de los cascos enamorados-(se quedo confundido)

-¿Qué es eso y como se come?-(sarcasmo)

-Pues hoy es el día en que las parejas de ponis salen y conviven juntos… o otros ponis se les declaran a la poni que les gusta… heee-(ínsito a Dark)-creo que tú ya elegiste a la tuya

-Oye tranquila… apenas tengo 3 días de conocerla… no puedes crear amor así de la nada

-Si quieres le puedo preguntar a mi cuñada Cadence que te puede ayudar Jajajaj

-No gracias… se el poder de Cadence y créeme que no trajo buenos resultados al pobre de Blue

-Bueno solo te digo-(sonrió)-pero yo que tu iría con ella antes de que alguien mas lo haga… sabes creo que también le gustas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el modo que se miran-(rio para luego dar media vuelta)-bueno tenemos que irnos… vamos Space

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde van?

-Iremos a Canterlot a una fiesta que la Princesa me pidió que organizara-(abrió los ojos como plantas) -es cierto… ella me pidió que te diera esto-(un sobre voló hacia el alicornio)-espero que puedas ir

-Estas formalmente invitado-(leía la nota)-a la bienvenida de… ¿los blancos? ¿Quién cojones son esos?

-Hermano… somos nosotros-(Space rio)-así nos llaman los ponis de aquí

-Pero que nombre tan mas raro… y también que ridículo… a ver-(siguió leyendo)-para una demostración de la gentileza de los ponis de este mundo-(reviso el sobre y observo que tenia 2 boletos dorados)-¿y estos boletos?... se parecen a los de la gala del galope, en fin

-Bueno nos vamos… espero que vayas-(no obtuvo respuesta)-lo harás o les diré lo que hiciste ese día que mama te dijo que no usaras sus…

-¡HAA ESTA BIEN!-(la interrumpió)-de acuerdo… iré

-También Twilight me dirá algo de información sobre Tirek y sus cómplices

-Me parece bien

-Con ese boleto extra puedes invitar a Applejack… estoy segura de que aceptara-(Twilight solo sonreía poniéndolo más nervioso)

-El es muy tímido cuando se trata de eso-(dijo Space)-empieza a temblar y luego empieza a tartamudear

-¡Oye eso no es verdad!-(Dark estaba algo intimidado por el comentario de Space)-¿en verdad hago eso?-(esta asintió)

-Bueno… se nos está haciendo tarde… sería buena idea que le dieras unas flores, no sé, lo que se te ocurra-(se acerco a él)-algún día tendrás que vencer esa intimidación… si no es hoy ya no habrá otra oportunidad

-Ella tiene razón-(dijo la voz en su cabeza)

-Mmmm está bien… hare lo que pueda… la invitare

-Excelente… vámonos Space-(esta asintió y se juntaron)-nos vemos después-(Twilight hiso brillar se cuerno desapareciendo)

-Bien… intentémoslo-(dijo con una sonrisa mirando el sol)-le pediré a Applejack que si le gustaría ir a esa… ¿fiesta?

-Hey recuerda lo que te dije… estate vivo

-Es cierto, ¿me pregunto qué habrá sido?

**FLASHBACK**

Depues de la fiesta de Pinkie, varios ponis se habían ido a dormir, incluso Dark que eso era raro, pero estaba cansado por haber usado tanta energía en la carrera, Space acompaño a Applejack hasta Sweet Apple Acres y llevaban cargando al dormido alicornio pero a varios kilómetros de ahí una bola de fuego negra apareció en el cielo cayendo en las a proximidades del bosque everfree haciendo un enorme agujero de gran magnitud, después de un momento se vio la garra de un águila salir

-¡HHAAA! Demonios que maldito sistema de transporte-(Discord del mundo de los hermanos había llegado a la Equestria alterna)-maldita sea

-Discord responde-(una voz salía del medallón que tenía en el cuello)-responde carajo

-¿Qué pasa rojo?-(dijo mientras se quitaba la tierra del cuerpo, al parecer los elementos servían de comunicador entre ellos que ni las chicas sabían que podían)

-Deja de decirme así… como te decía, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Encontrarla, avisarte para que abras el portal y también al muchacho-(los arbustos se empezaron amover varias siluetas a gran velocidad y unos aullidos)-genial… apenas llego y ya quieren morir algunos

-Bien… no me falles-(terminaron la comunicación de los arbustos salieron varios lobos del bosque rodeando al ser deforme con una mirada asesina)

-¿Tengo que gastar energías para estas mierdas?-(los lobos saltaron hacia el pero una explosión enorme sacudió el lugar)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El tiempo pasó y la tarde llegaba, Dark había practicado para poder dirigirle la palabra a AJ con pedirle una cita, esta se encontraba con la pequeña llevando unas cuantas cosas para la granja viendo pasar a cada poni con su pareja pero ella seguía caminando sin ninguna expresión

-Hermana-(dijo AB)-¿estas bien?

-Sí, seguro… ¿Por qué no habrá de estarlo?

-Te veo sin ánimos

-No es nada-(en eso vio a Big Mac con Cheerilee caminando juntos)-simplemente… es cansancio

Dark vio a Applejack quien caminaba y el decidido fue hablarle aunque no sabía que sucedería, estaba algo nervioso y le temblaban las piernas

-Viejo no estoy seguro de esto-(dijo Dark)

-Solo tienes que decirles que si te gustaría salir con ella… es fácil aun que aun me debes 2 pasteles

-Si… vamos es hora o nunca-(camino seriamente hasta alcanzar a la yegua)-¡AJ!-(llamo la atención de ella)

-Si… Dark creí que irías con tu hermana

-Sí pero fue a ayudar a Twilight con unas cosas a Canterlot

-Haa y dime que se te ofrece

-Tu… em… yo… haa-(le temblaban las rodillas del nervio que tenia al preguntarle eso)-la verdad… es que yo

-Cabrón peleaste contra dragones, perros diamantes y Tirek… ¡TIREK! Y te pones nervioso por decir unas cuantas palabras una chica

-Cállate que esto es más difícil de lo que creí-(pensó)-bien… Applejack

-Si-(Dark al ver los ojos verdes de AJ siendo iluminados por el sol sus nervios le ganaban pero eso no se interpondría para decirle)-¿Darklight te sientes bien?

-No… Applejack, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la bienvenida que nos hiso Celestia en Canterlot?-(se tapo la cara con las alas haciéndose bolita esperando la respuesta que ya sabía)

-Si… por qué no-(Dark se levanto algo sorprendido)

-Espera… ¿dijiste que si?-(una gran sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Dark que casi estallaba de felicidad)

-Hey… recuerda, no te excedas de felicidad o sabes lo que pasara-(dijo la voz de una manera seria)

-Es cierto… Dark contrólate, contrólate-(pensó eso mientras se relajaba)-el boleto dice que en la noche comenzara-(Dark logro escuchar y ver algo que se movió entre los arbustos)-¿que fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?-(los 2 miraron fijamente pero no encontraron nada)-debió a ver sido un conejo o algo así-(sonrió)-bien… si iremos a una fiesta será mejor que valla con la mejor-(tomo las cosas y subió a la pequeña potra a su espalda)-¡te veo en la granja!

-Si… yo… también me preparare-(al momento que se fue este no soporto volar de alegría)-¡Si… tengo una cita con AJ! Aunque no sabría decir si es una cita… pero estaré con ella-(despego hacia el cielo y de los arbustos salió un conejo que había visto con ojos rojos)

Mientras tanto, Applejack después de haber dejado las cosas en la granja se dirigió directamente a la Boutique Carrusel, llevaba una sonrisa tan pasiva y relajada

-No hay nadie más calificado que ella… esto será difícil-(toco la puerta)-¡Rarity!

-Adelante

-Bien-(entro mirando a ambos lados cerrando la puerta detrás)-Rarity quiero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y que hacen vestidas así?-(vio a Rarity quien vestía ropa de tipo clase alta)-¿vas a salir?

-Pues claro… fuimos invitadas de honor para dale la bienvenida a Dark y Space… ¿Qué no te lo dijeron?

-Pues no… hasta que Dark llego y me invito-(Rarity levanto curiosa)-y bueno… necesito tu ayuda

-Querida no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… Dark lo he visto, es bueno, gentil, gruñón, enojón y habla solo pero es una buen poni-(ambas sonrieron)-bueno, ni siquiera me digas nada ya sé por qué has venido

-¿Enserio? Pues me gustaría… ya sabes algo lindo-(se llevo un casco a la cabeza)-no puedo creer que llegue a esto

-Tranquila a muchas nos pasa-(reviso en cada rincón una buena tela para AJ)-no encuen… ¡Ya se! Y si traemos de vuelta a Applejewel

-No lo sé… ese no es mi estilo

-No te preocupes ya verás como dejaremos al guardián de las puertas del no se que con la boca abierta-(rio)

Depues de unas horas el sol se estaba ocultando y Dark estaba en Sweet Apple Acres con un Smoking y el pequeño Spike, esperaban ansiosamente a las chicas para poder tomar el tren y dirigirse a Canterlot, Big Mac apareció para poder hacer una plática con el

-Hola-(dijo Big Mac)-Dark

-¿Big Mac? Creí que eras de pocas palabras-(Dark y Spike se acercaron hacia el)-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo-(miraron a Spike)

-Oh no se preocupen estaré afuera esperando a las chicas… no han de tardar-(el dragón ya mas crecido con el paso de los años se retiro cerrando la puerta)-vamos chicas por que tardan tanto

-Bien… Darklight quiero hablarte de Applejack-(hiso que el alicornio se quedara congelado)

-¿De qué… quieres hablar?-(trago saliva)-¿hice algo malo?... ¿la insulte? Por que si es así te suplico que me perdones

-Tranquilo no es nada de eso-(rio)-por qué no mejor nos sentamos… las chicas suelen tardarse en la hora de vestirse-(asintieron)-bueno he notado que sientes algo por ella-(no obtuvo respuesta)-pues la verdad no estoy enojado, todo lo contrario mi hermana es una chica especial… no te miento una vez enamoro a un unicornio no recuerdo su nombre que hasta se queso venir a vivir a la granja

-Qué locura-(rieron)

-Si, también la he observado y creo que también le gustas, en el modo que te ve… y habla contigo-(levanto la mirada)-no soy tonto, siempre lo único que más quiero es que ella sea feliz y no le pase nada, podrías prometerme eso

-¿Prometerlo?

-Sí, prométeme que protegerás a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste-(Big miro seriamente a Dark quien sin dudarlo se levanto de su asiento)

-Yo… Darklight guardián de las puertas del tártaro prometo cuidar de Applejack aunque me cueste la vida-(chocaron los cascos)-tienes mi palabra Big

-Oye Dark otra cosa-(los 2 caminaron hasta la puesta donde Spike estaba sentado)-diviértanse en la fiesta

-Gracias… ¿tú no vienes?

-No, tengo varias cosas que hacer-(este asintió y cerró la puerta encontrándose con Spike)

-¿Sucede algo Dark?

-No es nada Spike… es solo… nada-(se sentó agachando la cabeza)

-Puedes contármelo-(se levanto)-soy el dragón más confiable que existe

-Muy bien… la verdad es que siento algo por Applejack, se que solo van unos días de que la conozco pero… quiero ser más que su amigo

-Tranquilo yo también estuve como tú o lo sigo estando… bueno también te contare algo, yo estoy enamorado de Rarity-(los 2 se sentaron algo deprimidos)-desde que llegue aquí estuve enamorado en el primer momento que la vi

-Pues ya somos 2-(se quedaron con los ojos cerrados pero de repente sintió pequeño toca en su cara y al mirar las chicas, ya habían llegado)-oh… por Celestia-(observa a AJ quien se de forma a la que llamaban Applejewel)-te ves…

-Es demasiado ¿verdad?

-No, no para nada te vez… ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirte-(hubo un completo silencio hasta que Rarity interrumpió)

-Bueno… vámonos, nosotras queremos que disfruten y tu hermana de nuestro mundo hasta que ella esté lista para hacer lo que tenga que hacer para ir al tuyo y acabar con esos maleantes-(este asintió)-bueno pues vámonos a la estación del tren

Caminaron hasta la estación del tren ya que aun tenían tiempo de llegar hasta Canterlot, Fluttershy antes de seguir caminando vio un conejo tierno y adorable con ojos rojos, su cara era de tristeza por lo cual lo tomo

-Pobre conejito… debes de estar solo-(el conejo se acerco a un casco de ella)-ooh no te preocupes, ven conmigo estarás bien y cuando regresemos veremos que hacer contigo

-¿Qué esperan? Sé que Rarity puede tardarse a la hora de vestirse-(Twilight estaba frustrada)-pero no tanto

-Tranquila se que ya han de estar en camino-(Space hiso una sonrisa pero tímida)

-Y no es lo único que viene con ellos-(dijo la voz en ella)-esta noche será divertida Jajajaj

Al cabo de unas horas todos estaban a bordo dentro del tren, las chicas estaban muy ansiosas, sentadas en uno de los vagones donde sirven comida, hablaban de cómo se veían y cosas de esas, mientras que el no tan pequeño dragón estaba con Dark viendo como se veía Canterlot de noche con sus luces pero el conejo no dejaba de verlo

-Increíblemente no tengo palabras de cómo describir su mundo-(admiraba el castillo y la luna alado del)-tengo que admitirlo… mi mundo no se compara con el suyo

-Oh eso no es nada… debes ver el espectáculo en el Imperio de Cristal-(brinco el dragón de su silla)-ahí si es asombroso

-¿Imperio… de Cristal?

-¿No sabes nada del imperio de cristal? ¿Qué en tu mundo no conocen el poderoso imperio que fue maldecido por el Rey Sombra?

-De hecho madre nos contaba historias cuando nos reuníamos los 6-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-son varias… una de un reino desaparecido me imagino que es el mismo del que me hablas… también de un portal que te lleva a otra dimensión gobernados por criaturas extrañas que ni se parecen a nosotros y otra era de una criatura en forma de nube que fue desterrada por un guerrero con unas armas… no recuerdo que eran fue hace varios años-(agacho la mirada)-aunque a veces extraño eso

-Oh que bien por ti-(el dragón miro hacia la ventana igual que él)-sabes tú tienes suerte… yo nunca conocí a mis padre

-Yo tampoco… Celestia es mi madre adoptiva, la verdad es que no se qué paso con mis verdaderos padres-(se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo)-pero al ver a Applejack hace que todo eso se me olvide-(la miro sonriendo pero el conejo aun lo veía sin sentarle el ojo de encima con un collar extraño)

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Linkin park - Somewhere i belong"**

**No olden dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola y buen fin de semana, apartir de aqui se empezaran a revelar secretos de muchas cosas no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

* * *

CAPITULO: 16

"ANTIGUO PASADO"

Después de a ver llegado unas horas al castillo de Canterlot, todos en la fiesta estaban bailando, las chicas igual se divertían con los Wonderbolts, Shining Armor y Cadence y otros ponis, al igual que la princesa Celestia y Luna, se divertían como nunca antes pero el conejo de Fluttershy no dejaba de ver a los hermanos que estaban en una mesa

-¿Hermano invitaste a AJ?-(dijo Space)

-Sí, y se cuáles son tus intenciones y no lo hare

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada-(rio)-por qué no vas a bailar con ellas

-Sabia que dirías eso y no… Space sabes que odio bailar y lo sabes mejor que nadie-(se sirvió un poco de jugo)-solo me gusta verla sonreír

-¿Y yo qué?

-Sabes que tu eres mi hermana consentida y bella-(la tomo de los cachetes moviéndolos de lado)-nunca te cambiaria por nadie-(Dark observaba a todos e incluso solo hiso una pequeña mirada al conejo que no lo dejaba)-maldita sea

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Es ese maldito conejo… no me ha dejado de ver desde que ella lo encontró-(dijo enojado)-algo no está bien-(en eso se escucho la voz de Celestia)

-¡Yeguas y caballo!-(Celestia hablaba con la voz real de Canterlot y a su lado Luna, Cadence y Twilight)-¡es un honor para nosotras darles la bienvenida a Darklight y Spacetime a nuestra fiesta!-(el publico aclamaba mirando a los alicornio, Space solo daba las gracias y Dark apenado se tapaba saludando y con una sonrisa)-¡que disfruten la fiesta!

-¡Si hurra que gran bienvenida!-(dijo una voz que provenía de las chicas)-¡es asombroso lo que hacen aquí!-(el conejo hablo dando a entender que era Discord)-¡pero yo tengo una duda!-(se transformo a su forma original pero con un artefacto en cuello)-¡¿también habrá una bienvenida para mí?!

-Mira hermano solo era Discord convertido en conejo-(Space sonrió)-hola Discord

-Hermana no notas algo raro en el-(Dark observaba fijamente para luego abrir los ojos como platos)-¡O MIERDA NO ES POSIBLE!-(se levanto de la silla algo preocupado)

-¡JAJAJAJA QUE IMPESE LA FUNCION!-(dijo la voz en Space)

-Discord donde habías estado ¿y qué es lo que tienes en el cuello?-(Celestia sonrió)

-¿Cómo que en donde había estado? ¿Qué no controlo este mundo?-(pensó)-bueno Celestia digamos que… pero que rayos-(Fluttershy abrazo a Discord muy feliz)

-Discord crei que estabas en tu casa reposando-(dijo Fluttershy)-parece que ya estas mejor

-¡Quítate de encima de mí!-(le propino un gran golpe que hiba directo a su estomago pero fue evitado)-¡maldito seas Dark!

-¡Fluttershy corre!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Discord?

-¡EL NO ES EL DISCORD DE TU MUNDO! ¡ES EL DEL MIO CORRE!-(fue tomado de los cascos arrojándolo contra los muro, los ponis estaban muy asustados por lo cual trataron de salir pero Discord sello las entradas, estaban acorralados)-no te enojes… no te enojes… ¡no te enojes!

-Viejo contrólate o pasara lo mismo que hace varios años… apenas pude contenerme

-¡NOO!

**FLASHBACK **

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Celestia había encontrado a Darklight y Spacetime, ella vio el día en que los 2 obtuvieron su CM y vio el gran poder que tenían, pero su hermana le faltaba mucho mas, a él lo veía más decidido, preparado y decidió hacerle una prueba para ver si era digno de poder proteger a los demás

-Dark he visto como has crecido, como has cambiado por eso te tengo una prueba si la pasas te convertirás junto a mí y tal vez tu hermana también, convertirse en los protectores de Equestria

-Eso sería estupendo y ¿Cuál es mi prueba?-(dijo animado)-por favor que no sean exámenes por escrito

-No es nada de eso-(camino directo al balcón)-es una prueba de supervivencia… se que solo eres un pequeño unicornio… pero si la pasas serás más que eso-(sonrió)-harás un viaje por toda Equestria, aprenderás, conocerás, comerás y veras cada rincón de ella… hay varios maestros en diferentes lugares, por ejemplo Cadence aprendió el Tornado-Sónico ahí, y tal vez puedas hacerlo como ella

-¡EXCELENTE! Siempre quiere aprender esa técnica… pero ¿maestros? La única maestra que quiero es a ti

-Tienes que aprender de diferentes lugares así te volverás poderoso… ¿no quieres proteger a los demás?

-Quiero proteger a todos-(exclamo)-quiero proteger a los que me necesiten

-Bien, tu prueba inciara mañana-(dijo seria)-tendrás que hacer un largo viaje… repito se que algunos consideran esto una locura pero lo hago para que aprendas de cada cosa… eres voluble, serio, algunas veces frio, es por eso que te mando a esto

-Bien Celestia… viajar por el mundo será un tiempo largo y lo sabes-(esta asintió)-me tardare meses pero-(se arrodillo)-hare lo que mis superiores me digan

A la mañana siguiente… Twilight, Blue y Space junto con la princesa Celestia fueron a despedirse del, le regalaron comida, agua y un mapa de Equestria, Celestia le dio la bendición real, dio media vuelta y se marcho, pasaron 8 meses desde que había partido hasta que un día recibieron una carta del que decía que llegaría pronto, Twilight, Space, Blue y Celestia estaban algo ansiosas

-¿Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá aprendido mi hermano?-(Space estaba feliz)-ya lo Ancio ver

-Oye tranquila-(dijo Blue)-de seguro va a llegar algo cansado

-Si… y después me enseñara todo lo que aprendió

-Estoy feliz de que regrese-(Celestia camino hacia ellos)-paso tanto tiempo-(en eso se abrió la puerta)

-Princesa Celestia-(dijo un guardia)

-¿Si que se te ofrece?-(el guardia abrió la puerta y de ella entro Dark con una bufanda gris y una capa)-¡Dark! Hijo por fin regresaste-(todos fueron abrazarlo)-¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues digamos que tuve varias sorpresas… me encontré con un pegaso en Cloudsdale, un unicornio en Manehattan quien diría que habrá maestros ahí y también por Appleloosa

-Bien… después nos cuentas… estas listo para tomar tu lugar alado de mi

-Si… pero lo que más me preocupo un anciano que sabia mi nombre y jamás lo había visto-(recordó el momento que paseaba por Cloudsdale)-camine por varias horas hasta ver a un sujeto con capucha negra-(cerró los ojos)-y me dijo "grandes y también horribles cosas pasaran a partir de ahora"… yo lo ignore pero después de escucharlo me aburrí y me fui pero no antes de decirme algo… "alguien inesperado dentro de ti te hará compañía, para bien o para mal, así que contrólalo o será demasiado tarde"-(en eso abrió los ojos)-esas palabras sonaban a lo mismo que me dice mi sueño

-Bueno seguro que solo era un anciano que estaba loco-(dijo Blue)-pueden que te hayan gastado una broma… Jajajaj lo mejor será que vayas a descansar-(este asintió)

A la mañana siguiente Celestia mando a llamar a Dark de inmediato, este al momento de enterarse salió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, respiraba agitadamente al ver a Cadence, Space, Blue, Shining y Twilight viéndolo y a varios guardias

-¿Me llamaste Celestia?

-Es hora-(este vio de manera que entendió el mensaje, tomar lugar a lado de ella)-serás conocido como el príncipe Darklight

-¡Wow Wow! ¿Eso significa que me volverás alicornio?-(esta asintió)-me reusó-(todos se quedaban confusos)-no quiero ser alicornio… simplemente no me gusta

-¿No quieres serlo?-(este negó)-¿Por qué?

-Por que es mucha responsabilidad…-(Celestia tomo en cuenta la decisión de su hijo que este estaba serio)

-Bien… pues la verdad te volvería alicornio por que desde ahora tu deber será cuidar las puertas del tártaro… con lo que aprendiste en el viaje debes de tener astucia-(trago saliva)

Al anochecer Celestia junto con Dark y otros 5 guardias fueron hacia la entrada para cuidarla, era una puerta enorme y oscura que tan solo entrar daba miedo

-Bien desde aquí los dejo-(los guardias hicieron formación)-su deber es no permitir que salga ninguna criatura de ahí… ¡Entendido!

-¡Si su majestad!-(esta asintió)

-Dark no te preocupes… disfruta tu primer día-(desapareció dejándole una sonrisa)

Horas y horas pasaron y ninguna señal de peligro, Dark estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados concentrado o meditando mientras que los guardias solo se burlaban de el

-No puedo creer que la princesa nos dejara a este inútil-(susurraron pero el había mejorado su sentido del oído)-no sabe hacer nada

-Escuche que negó el poder de alicornio

-Ui con ese poder tendrá a todas la yeguas que quisiera-(exclamo otro guardia)-pobre inútil-(en eso se escucharon ruidos de cadenas por la puerta)-¿Qué es eso?... ¡AYUDA! ¡HAA!-(unos tentáculos salieron atrapando al guardia y un aura de el salió directo a la cueva)-¡MALDICION... ¡UGH!-(los tentáculos descuartizaron al guardia en pedazos soltando gran cantidad de sangre)

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-(dijo otro guardia lanzando un rayo hacia la criatura destrozándole un tentáculo)-¡JAJAJA TOMA ESO…. O MIERDA!-(un aura roja atrapo al guardia unicornio)-¡QUE ES ESTO?

-Jajajaj que equinos estúpidos-(una silueta en forma de poni salió atrayendo al unicornio en la aura roja)-no saben con quien se están metiendo-(absorbió su poder como al último guardia, apretó el puño haciéndolo explotar bañándose de sangre)-déjenme presentarme… ya empezamos a jugar y no me he presentado que modales… mi nombre es Lord Tirek

-Por el mandato de la princesa Celestia te ordeno que… ¡UGH!-(un guardia pegaso fue arrojado por un rayo derribándolo junto con un árbol)

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño inútil?-(no obtuvo respuesta)-¡DIJE QUE CUAL ERA TU NOMBRE!-(lanzo un rayo en su dirección pero este lo esquivo saltando a un lado)-eres ágil

-Tu-(señalo a uno de los 2 guardias que quedaban)-ve, date prisa avisa a Celestia que tenemos problemas… serios problemas-(este asintió y unos tentáculos apreciaron tratando de atraparlo pero Dark lanzo un rayo cortándolos)-no lo harás

En el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia se encontraba firmando unos cuantos papeles, estaba algo feliz y a la vez preocupada de cómo Dark había rechazado el poder de alicornio, de la nada apareció un guardia con la piel pálida y la vista nublada tratando de hablar pero era tanto su terror de haber visto a sus compañeros morir que no podía casi hablar

-¡¿Qué sucede por favor dígame?!-(dijo Celestia un tanto alterada)

-Princesa… necesitamos su ayuda… dese prisa… en las puertas del tártaro-(cayo desmayado)

-No es posible-(corrió hacia el balcón)-lamento no poder seguir con esto pero tengo que darme prisa-(despego volviéndose una esfera dorada que dejaba estelas atrás)-ya voy Dark espera un poco… ya voy

En las entradas del tártaro Dark y el ultimo guardia que era un unicornio trataban de sobrevivir ante la criatura que se mostro, era una especie de lombriz con colmillos y los tentáculos era lo que parecían ser sus lenguas, estaban exhaustos y Tirek solo veía con diversión que en algún momento los mataría hasta que vio una esfera dorada llegar

-Jajajaj al fin llegaste… Celestia-(Tirek se quito la capucha revelando que esta tenia forma rara de su cintura para arriba)

-Oye… eres una especia de… ¿centauro?-(Dark cansado no podía mover bien)

-Ooh… yo soy más que eso-(lanzo un rayo directo a su cara pero un aura dorada lo salvo)-maldita

-Tu pelea es conmigo… no con el Tirek-(Dark callo desmayado vio la enorme criatura en forma de lombriz levantándola en el aire con su magia, después hiso que un árbol se convirtiera en una enorme estaca clavándola en la criatura, esta se revolcaba de dolor para después dejar de moverse)-pagaras por lo que hiciste

-Ven, vamos a ello Celestia

Los ojos de Celestia se tronaron completamente blancos y su pelo se empezó a agitar de manera violenta tomando uno rojo, se había convertido en Celestia de fuego empezaron a lanzar rayos pero ningún daba más que a otros árboles que se encontraban ahí, Celestia y Tirek peleaban con todo su poder sin mencionar que absorbió energía de las criaturas dentro del tártaro, estaban ahora nivelados, Celestia le trato de dar un golpe en la cara pero Tirek lo detuvo tomándola y estrellándola contra el piso, Celestia lanzo y rayo dándole en la cara y este retrocedió quejando se del dolor, Dark poco a poco se iba levantando mientras que Tirek se estaba recuperando, se tele transporto tomando del cuello a Celestia y arrojándola contra una enorme piedra regresándola a su forma original

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Eres una estúpida Celestia!-(se acerco lentamente hacia ella y Dark estaba viendo debilitado todo)-jamás tuviste probabilidades de ganarme… y crees que puedes proteger a todos-(hiso aparecer una espada y donde estaba Dark ya no había nada)-adios Celes… ¡UGH!-(Tirek recibió un tremendo golpe en la cara mandándolo fuera y a Celestia fuera de peligro)-¡Que demonios!

Dark había protegido a Celestia de Tirek pero se vía diferente, su pelo se movía en forma de fuego y en su cara una expresión de ira indescriptible, veía a Tirek con enfado y sus ojos convirtiéndose en forma de dragón, unos colmillos y su piel se tornaba negra, su cabello blanco con puntas negras al igual que su cola, se estaba convirtiendo en lo que parecía un demonio

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO PERMITIRA QUE NADIE SUFRA!-(una explosión salió de el mostrando la figura completa)

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-(de forma diabólica)-es hora de divertirme un rato-(la nueva forma de Dark que no se parecía a él ni en personalidad ataco a Tirek lastimándolo en el estomago)-Jajajaj eres tan débil amigo-(lo golpeo hacia arriba mandándolo a volar y este lo siguió teletranportandose)-¡Espero que te gusten lo golpes fuertes-(de una patada lanzo a Tirek de nuevo al suelo, Celestia quien había recuperado fuerzas estaba viendo todo)

-¡Esto… es… imposible!-(Tirek se trato de levantar pero no pudo, Dark en su nueva forma se acerco a toda velocidad para darle un golpe en la cabeza y rompérsela pero a uso cuantos centímetros se detuvo)

-Espera-(dijo una voz en el)-déjalo vivir para que vea su humillación total por todos estos años

-¿Estas seguro?-(hubo un completo silencio, después de un rato se quito de enfrente de este)-bien… lo haremos a tu modo-(regreso a la forma original, piel blanca, ojos verdes normales, y su cabello negro con puntas blancas)

-Regresaras de nuevo a esa por quería de celda en la que te metieron-(Tirek cayo inconsciente y Dark aprovecho para poder ir con Celestia que se encontraba en muy malas condiciones)-¿Celestia estas bien?

-Si-(se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo)-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?-(estaba sorprendida de ver a Tirek tendido en el suelo, jamás lo había visto derrotado así)

-No lo sé… simplemente cambie de lugar con el

-¿Quién es "el"?

-No lo sé pero llevo unos días hablando con el… y es buena persona-(sonrió)

-Dark no quiero que vuelvas a convertirte en eso-(estaba asustada)-puede sentir maldad pura… y eso es peligroso, vamos a encerrar a este sujeto-(Dark y Celestia caminaron llevando a lo más profundo encarcelando a Tirek, después de un rato salieron dejando atrás al débil ser)-es hora de irnos-(subió al unicornio a su espalda y se elevaron)

-¿Te agradezco de que hayas salvado a Celestia?-(pensó)

-No te preocupes-(dijo una voz infantil igual que él pero esta sonaba como muchas)-tu y yo seremos un gran equipo… siempre cuando no pierda el control

-¿Qué pasa si lo pierdes?-(los hablaban en la mente de Dark)

-Solo diré que seré incapaz de reconocer incluso al ser que mas amamos en todo el universo… pero no te preocupes, tú y yo solucionaremos eso-(asintió)-y nos haremos mas fuertes

-Hablando de fuertes-(le dirigió la palabra a Celestia)-Celestia

-Si

-Conviérteme en alicornio-(esta quedo sorprendida)-estuviste a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada hasta que ocurrió eso-(agacho la mirada)-no quiero que ocurra de nuevo

-Está bien… es tu decisión-(sonrió)-y hablando de eso… prométeme que no lo volverás hacer… a menos que la sepas controlar ya que esa energía es maldad pura no sabemos hasta donde podría llegar y mas con el poder de alicornio-(Dark solo agacho la cabeza aun mas y esta volteo para verlo con una sonrisa)-¿me lo prometes?

-Te… te… te lo prometo…. Creo que es a esto a lo que se refería el sujeto en Cloudsdale-(pensó eso ultimo)-y gracias anciano… lo controlare

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-¡Te matare… ¡te matare!-(Dark tenía cara de desquiciado)-y lo disfrutare mucho-(sus ojos se convirtieron en forma de dragón)

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Imagine Dragons - Monster"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Y aqui empieza la primera batalla de este fic, ¿quien ganara? no lo se, solo el capitulo lo dira despues de una larga semana aqui se los traigo señores y buen fin de semana**

* * *

CAPITULO: 17

"Primer combate"

Dark quien había perdido la cordura ahora se enfrentaba a una enemigo de su mundo que llego a ahí por algo en especial, Discord quien solo se burlaba de el de cómo fue que escapo de ellos y que es lo que le había hecho a su mundo, Dark estaba más que furioso y su única alternativa… era dejarlo salir pero temía que todos lo odiaran o se alejaran de el cuándo lo vieran pero no tenia obsion

-¡Vamos pequeño Dark!-(dijo Discord de un modo burlón)-por qué no lo dejas salir-(Dark se quedo callado y pasmado al escuchar eso)-si, si, se todo acerca de ti… pero más especial quiero ver a ese que le llaman "lado oscuro"

-¿Cómo demonios sabes de…-(abrió los ojos como platos al ver que tenía un libro)-¡ese libro es de mi madre! ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-(Discord al verlo quemo el libro por completo)-¡MALDITO!

-No te preocupes… este es solo una copia-(se rio)-me intereso sobre tu poder, ancestros y… tu mundo

-Mi… ¿mundo?

-Bueno eso será para después, ahora muéstramelo se que ese lado es una masa destructiva y eso me gusta-(mostro sus colmillos)-quiero ese poder y si no lo haces-(tomo a uno de los ponis)-matare a todos lo que se encuentren aquí incluso a las princesas

-No tenemos otra alternativa-(dijo la voz)-déjame salir y lo acabare

-Maldición-(pensó)-de acuerdo… pero más vale que te controles-(miro de frente a Discord y luego a las chicas y a su hermana)-lo lamento… es la única manera-(regreso la mirada)-¡Bien pero suéltalo!-(Discord soltó al poni tirándolo al piso muy fuerte)-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Que! Me pediste que lo bajara y eso hice… ahora muéstramelo

-Bien-(cerró los ojos y paso un leve tiempo)-vamos Dark Shadow… sal y mata a este idiota

-JAJAJAJ SERA UN PLACER

Un viento brusco apareció en la dirección de donde estaba Dark, su pelo empezaba a cambiar a uno blanco con puntas negras, su piel a una negra completamente con alas de murcielago y por ultimo sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos con forma de dragón, se había transformado en su lado oscuro

-Mmm ¿Qué es esto?-(una explosión negra apareció y en ella una silueta diabólica se hiso presente)-con que esa es-(el nuevo que ser que Dark había cambiado era una figura aterradora que se sentía odio, ira y maldad pura)-nunca había visto nada igual

-Mi nombre es Dark Shadow-(reía de manera sarcástica como si fueran muchas)-y disfrutare cada momento que te hare sufrir-(sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados)

Las chicas y los demás ponis estaban muy extraños y aterrados por la nueva forma de Dark, este no se veía con la cara pacifica que solía tener, ahora era una de odio, rabia y una sensación de miedo al momento de verlo

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? ¿QUE LE PASO A DARK?-(dijo Rainbow)

-No lo sé pero da miedo-(Fluttershy se oculto detrás de ellas con sus alas)-mucho

-Esperen… esa forma… ya la había visto antes-(todas se quedaron asombradas)-si estoy completamente segura… fue cuando llevo a mi hermana a casa ante noche… es esa misma forma

-Ahora que lo dices-(Fluttershy se acerco mirándolo)-esa forma también ya la había visto… en la carrera

-También yo-(dijo Rainbow)-cuando estaba haciendo el Tornado-Sónico apareció-(las demás asintieron)

-Parece que Dark tendrá que dar una gran explicación-(dijo Applejack)-una enorme explicación

Discord del otro mundo y la nueva apariencia de Dark llamada Dark Shadow estaban a punto de desatar un enorme caos, solo se miraban fijamente con un enojo indescriptible pero de la nada Shadow desapareció dejando polvo donde estaba

-¿Qué a donde se… ¡UGH!-(Discord recibió un golpe en el hombro, Shadow le rompió el brazo mandándolo a unas columnas)-Jajajaj crees que con eso podrás vencerme-(se tomo del brazo y se lo acomodo nuevamente)-tendrás que ser mejor que eso

-Oh si apenas estoy calentando-(sonrió)

-Sigue así viejo… no pierdas el control lo estas haciendo bien-(la voz de Dark ahora se encontraba en la mente de Shadow)-sigue así

-Jajajaj es hora de ver que puede hacer este amuleto-(el elemento brillo y un aura negra rodeo a Discord aumentándolo de poder)-¡Toma!

-¡UGH!-(Discord le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre)-mal… dito-(lo tomo de los cascos y lo arrojo contra las columnas)-¡AGH!

-Ahora te matare-(en eso un elemento vibro)-ahora que mierda quiere rojo

-Discord recuerda por lo que has ido-(este sonrió de manera sarcástica elevándose al cielo y viendo a cada poni)-no, no… espera es ella-(un rayo ilumino a Space)-ve por ella

-Con gusto-(salió disparado hacia Space)

-¡No puede ser!-(dijo Twilight)-¡viene para acá!

-¡CORRAN!-(Discord levanto unos muros impidiéndoles el paso)-¡MALDICION ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!

-¡Eres mía!-(estuvo a punto de tomar a Space pero un rayo apareció y luego otro y otro retrocediéndolo)-¡más vale que se alejen si no quieren morir!-(Discord vio como las princesas se había protegido a las chicas y de ahí Twilight se les unió)

-No dejaremos que les hagas daño-(Celestia estaba muy enojada y no permitiría ninguna catástrofe en su mando)-tu eres uno de los que amenazan el mundo de los hermanos… y si te derrotamos solo nos preocuparemos por los demás-(Discord reía y las princesas saltaron al ataque)

-Algo me dice que será aburrido

Las princesas unieron sus rayos hacia Discord pero este lo esquivo volviéndose una masa gelatinosa, Luna lanzo un rayo congelando el piso junto con Discord ella piso fuertemente haciéndolo pedazos, creían que había ganado pero los pedazos de él se fueron uniendo volviendo a formarse y tomando del cuelo a Luna y lanzando la contra la puerta destruyéndola, todos lo ponis fueron a socorrerla

-Les dije que no se metieran conmigo-(camino de regreso hacia Space)-ahora ven aquí pequeña

-¡LUNA!-(dijo Celestia)-me las pagaras… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-(Celestia al ver lo que le hiso a su hermana se volvió sus ojos rojos y su cabello de fuego, estaba tan enojada que no dudo en atacarlo)-¡TOMA!-(le dio un gran golpe hecho de fuego pero este fue detenido fácilmente por su garra)-¿pero qué… como es esto posible?-(del casco que la tenía la arrojo azotándola contra la pared destruyéndola)

Cadence y Twilight eran las ultimas que quedaban, estaban decididas a enfrentarlo viendo que no tenían oportunidad, así que decidieron unir sus poderes haciendo una enorme esfera azul y morado de gran magnitud, la lanzaron así el pero este la detuvo con sus manos de animales

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-(Discord le dio un golpe desviando la esfera hacia el cielo destruyendo el techo)-espera… ese es… el elemento de la armonio de la bondad

-¿Cómo puede ser un elemento? ¿Y cómo es posible que lo pueda controlar?-(dijo Cadence)

-Este Discord es del mundo de los hermanos… ese elemento es de su mun… ¡AHG!-(Twilight fue dañada por este que la golpeó fuertemente en el estomago)

-¡TWILIGHT!-(un rayo se dirigía hacia Cadence pero una sombra lo golpe desviándolo a otra dirección)-¿pero?

-Sal de aquí Cadence, ayuda a Twilight… yo me encargare de este cabron-(se quedo congelada al ver que Shadow la había protegido pero la miraba de una forma siniestra)-¡AHORA!-(esta reacciono de manera brusca asintiendo y dirigiendo se con Twilight quien Spike estaba ayudándola)-pagaras por lo que le hiciste… ellas no merecen esto… ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Vine por ella-(señalo a su hermana y el elemento en su pecho volvió a vibrar)-¡MALDITASEA ALGUNA VEZ ME VAZ A DEJAR EN PAZ!

-Ve por la chica-(dijo Tirek)-olvídate de Dark solo ve por ella-(se aparto de Dark)-date prisa no te queda mucho tiempo para que el portal se habrá y te traiga de regreso

-Está bien-(soltó el elemento)-lo siento… Shadow… pero tengo un asunto mayores-(desapareció para llegar detrás de su hermana)-hola pequeña-(Space tenía cara de aterrada pero misteriosamente sus ojos se volvieron azules en forma de lagarto)-no es posible-(una explosión mando a Discord hacia los pilares que quedaban)-maldición

-Shadow tengo una idea-(dijo Dark en su mente)

-Escúpela que no tenemos tiempo

-Tendremos que arriesgar en abrir el portal de nuestro mundo para mandarlo de regreso

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-(dijo Shadow levantándose)

-Necesitamos la ayuda de Space… se que si abre por lo menos el portal por unos segundo lo podremos mandar de regreso pero tendremos que esperar en abrirlo de nuevo… algo me interfiere con la conexión mental entre ella y nosotros, tendrás que decírselo de frente

-Sin sacrificio no hay victoria-(voló hacia la dirección de su hermana)-hay que hacerlo-(Space se recuperaba de un dolor de cabeza que tenia)-Space necesito tu ayuda-(esta se quedo callada al ver a su hermano así)-deja de mirar me así… escucha necesito que abras un portal por lo menos de unos cuantos segundos así podre enviarlo de regreso

-Pero… eso… sería arriesgado y tendremos que esperar aun más tiempo para que tenga poder-(exclamo)-y eso serian mas meses de lo que planeamos

-Lo sabemos-(agacho la mirada)-pero no hay otra alternativa-(se miraron fijamente en silencio para después asentir con la cabeza)-cuando sea el momento te diré que lo abras-(salió volando pero antes miro a Applejack que lo vía también un poco espantada)-lo siento AJ… muy pronto sabrás quien soy

Discord se levantaba de los escombros un poco molesto y lastimado, Shadow se puso en frente del quien solo lo miraba con desprecio, los dos volaron con la intención de golpearse pero Shadow lo esquivo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y con su magia lo tomo de la cola arrojándolo contra el trono

-¡SPACE AHORA!-(esta asintió e hiso brillar su cuerno pero el portal se abrió antes de lo esperado)-¡BIEN HECHO HERMANA!-(esta se quedo confundida)

-Pero yo…

-¡MALDICION NO TAN RAPIDO!-(Discord se aferrado al piso ya que el portal lo estaba succionando)-no me iré sin a verme llevado algo-(su garra se estiro tomando a AJ que estaba vulnerable)-te ten… ¡AAAHH!-(la mano de Discord fue cortada por 2 rayos uno dorado y otro negro, Celestia y Shadow la habían salvado)-¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡Recuerda Dark… no use todo mi poder y cuando lo use te arrepentiras!

-Es hora de que te largues-(Shadow dio una patada quien mando a Discord al portal cerrándose en el instante)-¡jamás vuelvas a tocar a la chica de mi hermano!-(pensó)

Todos se acercaban lentamente con ese temor de la nueva apariencia del alicornio, incluso Applejack y Space, esta última fue la que más se acerco a él llamando su atención un poco temerosa

-¿Hermano?-(este reacciono)-¿Dark estas bien?-(una esfera blanca apareció haciéndolo retomar su antigua forma)-que es esto

-Space-(dijo Dark)-todo estará bien a partir de ahora-(hablo sin dirigir la mirada)

-Oye que fue todo eso-(Luna llego algo enojada)-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?

-Ese era Discord de mi mundo… no sé por qué vino pero al parecer su objetivo era mi hermana-(volteo de manera seria, todos los que se encontraban ahí lo veían extraño)-no tengo idea para que la quería pero siempre hay algo que esconden

-No te preocupes hermano-(lo acaricio)-estoy bien y mientras estés a mi lado nada malo me pasara

-Oye de seguro fue mi imaginación pero ¿acaso vi en el elemento de la armonía a Tirek?-(dijo Rarity)-¿y cómo es eso posible? Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos que podían hacer eso

-No tenemos idea… mi hermano y yo apenas sabemos que son los elementos de la armonía, ni tampoco como son

Spike y Cadence llevaban a la herida alicornio morada hasta ellos, Twilight apenas estaba consciente, las chicas rápidamente fueron a ayudarla y esta reacciono de manera alegre al verlas

-¡Twilight! ¿Estas bien?-(dijo Rarity)-déjame ayudarte querida

-Tranquila no te preocupes-(la miro de felicidad)-me alegra que todas estén bien… Dark creo que es hora-(dijo seria mirando al alicornio con una lagrima saliendo de su cara)-¿Qué te pasa?

-Le rompí la promesa a mi madre-(volteo)-la rompí ahora ya no podremos regresar en un tiempo… y si el maldito de Tirek-(rechino los dientes)-le hiso algo… la que le espera

-Hermano tranquilo, no fue tu culpa si no hubieras hecho esa transformación tal vez ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí-(se llevo un casco a la barbilla)-a todo esto ¿Qué fue esa transformación?

-La verdad eso será para después… por ahora hay que irnos-(agacho la mirada)-ese portal era nuestra única esperanza ahora tendremos que esperar

-Hermano de eso quería hablarte, yo no abrí el portal-(eso lo sorprendió)

-Entonces quien lo hiso

-No lo sé pero gracias a eso no tenemos que esperar mas meses de los que ya habíamos planeado

-Excelente-(eso lo animo)-excelentes noticias hermana

-¡OIGAN NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES UNA FIESTA!-(grito Pinkie Pie muy animada)

-Pero Pinkie que no ves que todo esto está destruido

-Tranquilas lo puedo arreglar

-Muéstrales hermana

Space camino hacia el centro cerrando los ojos, después de un rato ella se elevo sin la necesidad de sus alas y al momento de abrir sus ojos estos eran blancos e iluminando, entonces todo el castillo empezó a moverse por sí mismo, cada pieza que había sido destruido regresaba a su lugar de origen como si nada hubiera pasado y al cabo de un rato todo estaba en orden

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-(Twilight admiraba todo lo que había hecho, era impresionante como ahora todo estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada)-¿Qué fue eso?

-Este relojito que tengo-(mostro su CM que era un reloj en una macha negra con puntitos, era el espacio)-me permite controlar el Espacio-tiempo pero… no puedo utilizarlo a su máximo ya que si llegara a eso y lo logre seria un completo caos

-¿Por qué?-(Twilight admiraba todo lo que había hecho)-controlar ese poder te hace un ser superior… casi o más bien un dios

-Por que verán… imagínense que regreso en el tiempo y aplasto un mosquito, uno diminuto-(rio y Fluttershy se asusto)-pues eso tendría varios cambios ya que ese mosquito pudo a ver hecho algo que nosotros ni sabíamos, ese mosquito pudo a ver sido la cura para alguna enfermedad o algo así… muchas cosas pueden ser afectadas

-Oh ya entiendo

-¡BUENO DEJEMOS LA HISTORIA PARA DESPUES Y QUE COMIENZE LA FUESTA!-(grito Pinkie encendiendo las bocinas y todos ya se sentían mejor que no estaban en peligro)

-Pero eso… eso no es historia

-Tranquila-(dijo AJ)-solo está siendo Pinkie no hay nada de qué preocuparse-(AJ tomo a Dark del casco invitándolo a bailar)-vamos ven

-A es que… yo… no me gusta bailar lo detesto-(esta hiso una cara de tristeza)-pero por ti… Jajajaj vamos a bailar

-Hay hermano-(dijo Space)-si supieras lo que está pasando

-Y lo que pasara-(dijo la voz femenina que eran como muchas)-Jajajaj… maldito Discord es un idiota estaba tan cerca y la tubo que cagar-(estaba seria)-aunque ella también interfirió, tengo que mantenerla controlada o se liberara

Applejack tenía al alicornio en sus cascos quien estaba como un tomate de lo nervioso que ahora estaba cerca de ella, Dark quien odiaba bailar cambio ese sentimiento gracias a ella, solo se miraban con una calma y al momento de girar por la ventana la misma luna se reflejo en los ojos de ella haciendo que Dark quedara mas hipnotizado

-Hermana es increíble lo que acaba de pasar y todos actúan como si no pasara nada

-Es cierto-(dijo Celestia)-algo me dice que fue por estos chicos

-¿Te refieres a los alicornios?-(asintió)-el es muy violento y al parecer sufre de personalidad, y ella es tranquila y tímida… cómo es posible que sean hermanos

-No es eso… ellos guardan un poder y por lo que veo él lo quieren usar para hacer el bien

-Pero su CM de él es el mismo Yin Yang y sabes qué es eso

-Si… es la representación del balance que existe-(sonrió)-el bien y el mal

-Entonces el debe ser malo

-No… ser malo significa que solo estas del lado oscuro, por lo tanto el está en ambos lo que lo hace un poderoso rival… tener el poder de ambos lados es un gran privilegio… pero con una gran responsabilidad-(miraba como disfrutaba la fiesta con la yegua naranja)-recuerda mi pequeña hermana dentro del bien hay mal y dentro del mal hay bien

* * *

**Cierre de capitulo: "Imagine Dragons - Monster"**

**Bueno hasta aqui final de este capitulo, despues de esto habra varias sorpresas mas no olviden dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
